


s h o o t me | stray kids

by ast_roha



Series: s h o o t me universe [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Flirty Minho, M/M, OT9 - Freeform, Other, but lowkey one-sided, changlix, chat fic, everybody loves jeongin, everyones favourite dads, flustered jisung, jilix, mafia game at first bc why not, seungmin is in denial, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, texting fic, the ships arent that obvious but theyre there, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ast_roha/pseuds/ast_roha
Summary: Uhhh a stray kids chat fic bc as you might know, i love them (chat fics, not stray kids (but i do love stray kids too))





	1. let the games begin

**Author's Note:**

> "bang chan (aussie aussie aussie) has added lee minho to the group chat
> 
> sijung: whomst  
> aussie aussie aussie: just go with it"
> 
> aussie aussie aussie - chan  
> uwujin - woojin  
> Lee Minho - guess who  
> dak - changbin  
> lips - hyunjin  
> sijung - jisung  
> oi oi oi - felix  
> 5 months older - seungmin  
> 5 months younger - jeongin

**[jeongin's hoes]**

 

 **aussie aussie aussie:** so uhhh

 

_Bang Chan (aussie aussie aussie) has added Lee Minho to the group chat_

 

 **sijung:** whomst

 

 **aussie aussie aussie:**  just go with it

 

 **Lee Minho:** hey i'm minho

 

 **oi oi oi:** hi im felix but you can call me

 **oi oi oi:** felix

 

 **dak:** idk why i expected a pick up line

 

 **Lee Minho:** i'd rather call you mine ;)

 

 **5 months younger:** there it is

 

 **oi oi oi:** how about you call me anytime instead

 

 **uwujin:** I think I'd rather call you kicked out of the gc

 

 **lips:** go oFF hyung

 

 **aussie aussie aussie:** no flirting or bullying in the groupchat

 **aussie aussie aussie:** we haven't even introduced ourselves to minho yet

 

 **Lee Minho:** i wasn't flirting

 **Lee Minho:** i was

 **Lee Minho:** nah u right i was flirting

 

 **aussie aussie aussie:** okaayy moving on

 **aussie aussie aussie:** introduce yourselves, jeongin's hoes

 

 **5 months older:** Im kim seungmin

 

 **Lee Minho:** I could've sworn your name was 5 months younger

 

 **5 months younger:** no that's me!

 **5 months younger:** i'm jeongin

 

 **Lee Minho:** Ahhh so you're the one who owns these hoes

 

 **5 months younger:** correct

 

 **lips:** hi minho, im pretty sure you know me

 

 **Lee Minho:** idk i mean i know a lot of people that have lips

 

 **sijung:** you're funny

 **sijung:** i like you

 

 **Lee Minho:** ;)

 

 **lips:** im hyunjin from that dance class on thursdays

 

 **Lee Minho:** ohhh

 **Lee Minho:** yeah the one with the lips

 

 **aussie aussie aussie:** are you saying that bc you don't know which one he is?

 

 **Lee Minho:** ofc not

 **Lee Minho:** i know he has lips

 

 **aussie aussie aussie:** and...?

 

 **Lee Minho:** nice and big lips

 

 **dak:** yeah thats him

 

 **lips:** ye

 

 **oi oi oi:** wait i go to hyunjin's dance class

 **oi oi oi:** which one are you

 

 **Lee Minho:** yknow

 **Lee Minho:** the one that uhhh

 

 **lips:** (the one that was bangtan's back up dancer and was on national geographic for dance)

 

 **sijung:** the one that wHAT

 

 **oi oi oi** : OMG YOU'RE HIM

 **oi oi oi:** I CANT BELIEVE IM TALKING TO YOU RN

 

 **aussie aussie aussie:** woah minho

 **aussie aussie aussie:** you seem popular

 

 **Lee Minho:** Ahhh I don't like to tell people that

 

 **sijung:** hold on

 **sijung:** is this you?

 **sijung:**

 

 **aussie aussie aussie:** that's him

 

 **sijung:** cute!!

 

 **Lee Minho:** shUT

 

 **5 months older:** BAHAHAHAHA

 **5 months older:** WHY IS THIS SO FUNNY

 

 **uwujin:** Don't laugh at the celebrity, seungmin

 

 **Lee Minho:** was that sarcasm

 

 **uwujin:** No, of course not

 

 **Lee Minho:** was THAT sarcasm

 

 **uwujin:** Why would it be?

 

 **Lee Minho:** wAS THA-

 **Lee Minho:** I'm just not gonna ask

 

 **aussie aussie aussie:** thats woojin

 **aussie aussie aussie:** hes nice so that probably wasnt sarcasm

 

 **sijung:** liES

 **sijung:** he will drag you so hard ru paul might as well cancel the show

 **sijung:** chan-hyung just has to call him nice bc theyre practically married

 

 **dak:** listen to jisung

 **dak:** no body in this group is an angel

 **dak:** people will try to tell you seungmin, jeongin, and woojin are but they're wrong

 

 **5 months older:** changbin, the only angel i'd be for you is the angel of death

 

 **dak:** see

 **dak:** he didn't even call me hyung

 

 **5 months older:** grow taller than a child and maybe i'll consider it

 

 **lips:** oof

 

 **Lee Minho:**  i like you, seungmin

 **Lee Minho:** i think i can see a budding friendship between us

 

 **5 months older:** then you must need glasses

 

 **lips:** OOF

 

 **Lee Minho:** nice

 **Lee Minho:** okay i think i got all your names down

 **Lee Minho:** but felix

 

 **oi oi oi:** yes, hyung?

 

 **Lee Minho:** if we go to the same dance class then which one are you

 

 **oi oi oi:** deep voice

 **oi oi oi:** australian

 

 **Lee Minho:** oH

 **Lee Minho:** you're the one who's always doing fortnite dances

 

 **aussie aussie aussie:** i'm disappointed that you're right

 

 **oi oi oi:** yup that's me

 

 **sijung:** okay not to be rude or anything

 **sijung:** but why were you added in the groupchat

 

 **aussie aussie aussie:** oh right

 **aussie aussie aussie:** you guys know how we've always wanted to play mafia but never had the time?

 

 **sijung:** yeah?

 

_Lee Minho has changed Lee Minho's name to "Rabbit"_

_Lee Minho has changed Kim Woojin (uwujin)'s name to "Pooh Bear"_

_Lee Minho has changed Bang Chan (aussie aussie aussie)'s name to "Kanga"_

_Lee Minho has changed Seo Changbin (dak)'s name to "Eeyore"_

_Lee Minho has changed Hwang Hyunjin (lips)'s name to "Owl"_

_Lee Minho has changed Han Jisung (sijung)'s name to "Tigger"_

_Lee Minho has changed Lee Felix (oi oi oi)'s name to "Roo"_

_Lee Minho has changed Kim Seungmin (5 months older)'s name to "Piglet"_

_Lee Minho has changed Yang Jeongin (5 months younger)'s name to "Christopher Robin"_

_Lee Minho has changed the group chat's name to "Hundred Acre Woods"_

 

 **Rabbit:**  Let the games begin


	2. a lame first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group start the game of mafia with minho as the game master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so i was gonna let whoever the mafia is be a mystery and y'all can figure it out yourselves, but since i have a total of zero (0) readers, there'll be no one to try solve the mystery. imma pick names out of a hat.
> 
> Update from the future: Omg turns out I do have readers but I already started writing this, so just bare with me. If you do want a sort of mystery thing where y'all figure it out then just let me know and i'll kms bc i disappointed you

**[Hundred Acre Woods]**

 

 **Eeyore:** okay the whole "let the games begin" was really frkn ominous

 **Eeyore:** but the user theme is really cute

 

 **Roo:** i think that just describes you

 

 **Eeyore:** what?

 

 **Roo:** Uhh

 **Roo:** I said i think you smell like poo

 

 **Tigger:** uhh dude

 **Tigger:** he can just read what you said

 

 **Roo:** what? pfft

 

 **Tigger:** dw i gotchu

 

 **Rabbit:** hush, i'm the game master so i make the decisions

 

 **Tigger:**  i like the names

 **Tigger:** it suits us

 

 **Kanga:** false

 **Kanga:** I should be christopher robin

 

 **Christopher Robin:** why, hyung?

 

 **Kanga:** my name IS chris, child

 

 **Pooh Bear:** i think you and lix suit kanga and roo

 

 **Kanga:** really?

 **Kanga:** yeah im starting to like the names too

 

 **Owl:** w h i p p e d

 

 **Piglet:** we get it, you're in love

 

 **Rabbit:** okay lets start

 **Rabbit:** i know you already know how to play, so i pulled names out of a box for the different roles and i'll pm you about it

 

 **Christopher Robin:** Okay this will be fun

 

 

**[Private Messages between Bang Chan and Lee Minho]**

 

 **minnie:** you're mafia, hyung

 

 **channie:** hell yeah

 

 

**[Hundred Acre Woods]**

 

 **Roo:** how many mafias are there?

 

 **Rabbit:** i guess you'll find out

 **Rabbit:** if i dont message you then youre just a civilian

 

 **Owl:** what roles are there?

 

 **Rabbit:** mafia, doctor, lover, sheriff

 

 **Owl:** sweet

 

 

**[Private Messages between Lee Felix and Lee Minho]**

 

 **Lee Minho:** you're doctor

 

 **Lee Felix:** okay, thanks hyung (sunbae?)

 

_Lee Felix has changed Lee Minho's name to "elderlee"_

_Lee Felix has changed Lee Felix's name to "_ _secondlee"_

 

 **elderlee:**  okay nerd

 **elderlee:** dont call me sunbae omg

 

 

**[Lee Minho has created a groupchat with Han Jisung and Kim Seungmin]**

 

_Lee Minho has changed Han Jisung's name to "said he likes me"_

_Lee Minho has changed Kim Seungmin's name to "said i like him"_

_Lee Minho has changed the group chat's name to "Lovers"_

 

 **Lee Minho:** congratulations

 

 **said i like him** : i want a divorce

 

 **said he likes me:** we aren't married

 

 **said i like him:** then i wanna break up

 

 **Lee Minho:** suck it up, lover boy

 

 **said he likes me:** if i die you die to soo

 

 **Lee Minho:** i gotta go give out the rest of the roles now

 **Lee Minho:** bye

 

 

**[Private Messages between Seo Changbin and Lee Minho]**

 

 **Lee Minho:** howdy, sheriff

 

_Lee Minho has changed Seo Changbin's name to "changbean"_

_Seo Changbin (changbean) has change Lee Minho's name to "meanhoe'_

 

 **changbean:** okay cool

 

 

**[Hundred Acre Woods]**

 

 **Christopher Robin:** wait is it night time already?

 **Christopher Robin:** or are you still handing out roles, hyung?

 

 **Rabbit:** okay it is night time in hundred acre woods

 

 **Owl:** omg does this mean every night one of the winnie the pooh characters gets killed?

 

 **Pooh Bear:** And that one of the characters is a murderer?

 

 **Rabbit:** Uhhh yes

 **Rabbit:** Now hush

 **Rabbit:** mafia, pm me who you wanna kill

 **Rabbit:** sheriff do ya thing

 **Rabbit:** doctor say who you wanna heal

 **Rabbit:** and uhh, lovers dont do anything bc you dont really have special moves

 

 

**[Private Messages between Bang Chan and Lee Minho]**

 

 

 **channie:** can i choose to kill myself

 

 **minnie:** sure

 

 **channie:** wait no i was kidding

 **channie:** kill changbin

 **channie:** they'll think it was seungmin's fault

 

 **minnie:** smart

 

 

**[Private Messages between Lee Felix and Lee Minho]**

 

 **secondlee:**  heal changbinnie hyung

 

 **elderlee:** wow you seem sure

 

 **secondlee:** ofc i wanna save him

 **secondlee:** he gets bullied the most so he'll probably get killed by seungmin or smthn

 

 **elderlee:** lmao okay

 

 **secondlee:** ngl jisung gets bullied a fair amount but priorities, yknow

 

 **elderlee:** do i sense a crush? ;)

 

 **secondlee:** wha-

 **secondlee:** stop it, sunbae

 

 **elderlee:** yikes bye

 

 

**[Private Messages between Seo Changbin and Lee Minho]**

 

 **changbean:** is it seungmin

 **changbean:** i bet u hes dying to kill me

 

 **meanhoe:** nope

 

 **changbean:** dang it

 

 

**[Lovers]**

 

 **said he likes me:** hey guys

 **said he likes me:** hows the night going

 

 **said i like him:** jisung stfu we dont need to talk during night

 

 

**[Private Messages between Lee Felix and Lee Minho]**

 

 

 **elderlee:** lmao u right

 **elderlee:** jisung gets bullied

 

 

**[Hundred Acre Woods]**

 

 **Rabbit:** Awaken, citizens of Hundred Acre Woods

 

 **Christopher Robin:**  morning!

 **Christopher Robin:** did everyone get a good sleep?

 

 **Kanga** : sleep? who's she?

 

 **Piglet:** you do know that we dont have to role play this whole thing, right jeongin?

 

 **Christopher Robin:** but i thought it would be fun :(

 

 **Pooh Bear:** Geez, Seungmin, you made him upset

 

 **Piglet:** k sorry then

 

 **Christopher Robin:** not forgiven

 

 **Tigger:** who died

 **Tigger:** was it me

 **Tigger:** you guys bully me too much

 

 **Roo:** i dont

 

 **Tigger:** ik you dont, bb <3

 

 **Roo:** <#

 **Roo:** * <3

 

 **Owl:**  ew

 

 **Rabbit:** are they always this gay?

 

 **Kanga:** usually

 **Kanga:** those two are the gayest out there

 

 **Rabbit:** good thing im here to snatch that title

 

 **Tigger:** oh yeah?

 **Tigger:** you and what gay?

 

 **Rabbit:** you seem like the perfect candidate ;)

 

 **Tigger:** asdfghjk

 **Tigger:** feLIX

 

 **Roo:** yeah?

 

 **Tigger** : COME HERE AND DEFEND ME

 

 **Roo:** back off my best friend, sunbae

 

 **Eeyore:** sunbae?

 

 **Roo:**  uhhh

 **Roo:** sorry ji, ur on ur own

 

 **Tigger:** juST LIKE THAT

 

 **Pooh Bear:** Y'know what?

 **Pooh Bear:** No need for mafia to kill someone

 **Pooh Bear:** I volunteer

 

 

 **Rabbit:** doesn't matter cause you were gonna die anyway

 

 **Kanga:** he was WHAT

 

 **Pooh Bear:** It's okay, Channie, it's just a game

 

 **Kanga:** yes

 **Kanga:** i am only surprised because i love you and dont want you to die

 **Kanga:** nothing else

 

 **Owl:**  something's off

 

 **Piglet:** is it your clothes?

 

 **Christopher Robin:** Please say no

 

 **Rabbit:** y'all are nasty i quit being game master bye

 

 **Piglet:** wait i was kidding

 

 **Rabbit:** so was i

 **Rabbit:** Woojin hyung wasnt dead

 

 **Pooh Bear:** Oh thank goodness

 **Pooh Bear:** I didn't want to die just yet

 

 **Roo:** wait so who died

 

 **Rabbit:** if y'all could be quiet then I might be able to tell you

 

 **Tigger:** okay gogo

 

 **Rabbit:** should i make it a story?

 

 **Christopher Robin:** yes!!

 

 **Rabbit:** okay here goes

 **Rabbit:** It was night time in Hundred Acre Woods

 **Rabbit:** All the woodland creatures were asleep

 **Rabbit:** Except for one

 

 **Kanga:** omf minho you type so slowly

 

 **Rabbit:** it's for sUsPeNsE

 

 **Kanga:** just hurry up

 

 **Piglet:** a little eager, aren't we?

 

 **Rabbit:** dude shut it

 

 **Piglet:** rude

 

 **Rabbit:** ANYWAY

 **Rabbit:** This one creature was minding his own business when suddenly

 **Rabbit:**  

 

 **Piglet:** BANG BANG NEOYE BULLET BULLET BULLET

 

 **Owl:** why would you start this, hyung

 

 **Eeyore:** Just carry on

 

 **Rabbit:** luCKILY

 **Rabbit:** Luckily there was a skilled doctor nearby who quickly tended to the victim.

 **Rabbit:** Jeongin's hoes, nobody died last night

 

 **Kanga:** ain't that something

 

 **Eeyore:**  thats no fun

 

 **Pooh Bear:** Okay thank goodness

 **Pooh Bear:** I didn't want to picture a Winnie-The-Pooh character getting shot just yet

 

 **Tigger:** "just yet"

 

 **Roo:** wAIT

 **Roo:** brb guys

 

 

**[Private Messages between Lee Felix and Lee Minho]**

 

 **secondlee:** i asked to heal changbin

 **secondlee:** nobody died

 **secondlee:** someone asked to kill him, didn't they

 

 **elderlee:** sorry, dude, can't say

 

 **secondlee:** fine but im talking to jisung about this

 

 

**[Private Messages between Lee Felix and Han Jisung]**

 

 **jisung's best friend:** JISUNG

 

 **felix's best friend:** FELIX

 

 **jisung's best friend:** I KNOW WHO THE MAFIA IS

 

 **felix's best friend:** WHO

 

 **jisung's best friend:** okay so promise you wont snitch on me

 **jisung's best friend:** but im doctor so i got to choose who to heal

 

 **felix's best friend:** and you chose me?

 

 **jisung's best friend:** uhhh not exactly

 

 **felix's best friend:** oh

 **felix's best friend:** i see

 

 **jisung's best friend:** i chose changbin hyung

 

 **felix's best friend:** okay i forgive you bc you did it for love

 **felix's best friend:** but how does this let you know who mafia is

 

 **jisung's best friend:** i chose changbin but no body died so mafia chose him too

 

 **felix's best friend:** what

 **felix's best friend:** wAIT

 **felix's best friend:** SEUNGMIN

 

 **jisung's best friend:** exactly

 

 

**[Hundred Acre Woods]**

 

 **Owl:** where did felix go

 

 **Kanga:** perhaps he's planning something

 

 **Christopher Robin:** maybe he's disappointed that his shot didn't kill the victim

 

 **Eeyore:** are you implying that hes mafia

 

 **Christopher Robin:** maybe i am

 

 **Kanga:** I definitely am

 

 **Roo:** i can't believe u'd hurt me like this, chris

 **Roo:** what happened to #sydneymates5eva

 

 **Kanga:** okay that was never a thing

 

 **Owl:** where'd you go, lix?

 

 **Roo:** oh right

 **Roo:** i know who mafia is

 

 **Kanga:** how

 

 **Pooh Bear:** Who is it?

 

 **Roo:** jisung, do me the honour

 

 **Tigger:** the mafia is none other than

 

 **Roo:** *drumroll*

 

 **Tigger:** Kim

 

 **Pooh Bear:** Me?

 

 **Tigger:** Seung

 **Tigger:** Min

 **Tigger:** pls dont interrupt me when im being dramatic, hyung

 

 **Pooh Bear:** Sorry

 

 **Piglet:** how is it me???

 

 **Tigger:** because i have a genius best friend

 

 **Roo:** ty

 

 **Tigger:** i can't tell you how I know, but im sure of it

 

 **Owl:** omg seungmin you're mafia?

 

 **Kanga:** gASP

 **Kanga:** i always knew you couldnt be trusted

 

 **Christopher Robin:** really, hyung?

 **Christopher Robin:** is it you?

 

 **Piglet:** what? ofc not

 

 **Tigger:** sounds fake but ok

 

 **Rabbit:** shall we choose who to kill?

 

 

**[Private Messages between Kim Seungmin and Han Jisung]**

 

 **snail:** we're lovers

 **snail:** if i die, you die too

 

 **squirrel:** oh right i forgot

 

 

**[Hundred Acre Woods]**

 

 **Roo:** im ready

 

 **Kanga:** Me too

 

 **Rabbit:** okay lets start

 

 **Tigger:**  WAIT

 

 **Roo:** jisung what

 

 **Tigger:** we can't kill seungmin

 

 **Roo:** i thought we figured out he was mafia

 

 **Owl:** this has the same vibe as those scenes in movies where there's a wedding being crashed by the bride's secret lover or smthn

 

 **Christopher Robin:** hahaha true

 

 **Eeyore:** i just remembered

 **Eeyore:** seungmin isn't mafia

 

 **Roo:** ig he isnt mafia then

 

 **Tigger:** okay im lowkey hurt that you only listened to changbin hyung but issokay

 **Tigger:** you did it for love again

 

 **Eeyore:** love?

 

 **Pooh Bear:** Again?

 

**Rabbit:**

 

 **Kanga:** anyone surprised?

 

 **Roo:** idk what you're talking about

 

 **Tigger:** felix ily im sorry

 

 **Roo:** it's alg

 **Roo:** not like that meant anything

 

 **Christopher Robin:** Felix hyung is in love with Changbin hyung?

 

 **Eeyore:** what

 

 **Owl:** this is too much tea for the first night of the mafia game

 

 **Rabbit:** this is too much tea for the first night of me knowing most of y'all

 

 **Roo:** no!

 

 **Christopher Robin:** did i say something wrong?

 

 **Roo:** how about we vote now

 **Roo:** i vote to kill myself

 **Roo:** but i vote jeongin in the game

 

 **Christopher Robin:** what, why me?

 **Christopher Robin:** i vote you, felix

 

 **Owl:** i still vote for seungmin

 

 **Pooh Bear:**  Me too

 

 **Kanga:** same

 

 **Eeyore:** i vote for hyunjin

 

 **Owl:** why

 

 **Eeyore:** idk

 

 **Tigger:** i vote for woojin bc he hasn't spoken much

 

 **Piglet:** i vote for felix bc why not

 

 **Rabbit:** Okay the most votes are for seungmin

 **Rabbit:** You have 10 seconds to redeem yourself

 **Rabbit:** 10

 **Rabbit:** 9

 **Rabbit:** 8

 

 **Owl:** we're waiting

 

 **Rabbit:** 7

 **Rabbit:** 6

 **Rabbit:** 5 **  
**

 

 **Owl:** seung, where'd you go

 

 **Rabbit:**  4

 

 **Piglet:** okay so first of all, if i was mafia i'd be good enough to have someone dead on the first night. second, where's your proof that i'm mafia? thought so. third, jisung sided with me, changbin believes me (for some reason idk) and since felix's best friend and crush said so, so does he. they know

 

 **Rabbit:** 3

 **Rabbit:** dam okay

 **Rabbit:** 2 1

 **Rabbit:** okay cool.

 

 **Piglet:** i can't type all that in 3 seconds, hyunjin

 

 **Owl:** right

 

 **Kanga:** felix's wHAT

 

 **Christopher Robin:** didn't i say the same thing earlier?

 

 **Eeyore:** uhh

 

 **Roo:** say it with me guys:

 

 **Pooh Bear:** Say what

 

 **Roo:**  SEUNGMIN IS GUILTY

 

 **Tigger:** dude, no

 **Tigger:** we can't vote him out

 

 **Piglet:** tHank you

 

 **Eeyore:** i hate to agree with jisung

 **Eeyore:** but he's right

 

 **Rabbit:** whoever says he's guily say "i love you minho"

 **Rabbit:** and if he's innocent, say "minho i love you"

 

 **Kanga:** ily minho

 

 **Pooh Bear:** Um

 **Pooh Bear:** I love you, Minho, I guess

 

 **Christopher Robin:** minho (hyung) i love you

 

 **Piglet:** thank you jeongin i love you

 

 **Christopher Robin** : this doesn't mean i love YOU tho

 

 **Owl:** i love you minho

 

 **Tigger:** minho i love you

 

 **Rabbit:** <3

 

 **Tigger:** leave me alone im just voting

 

 **Eeyore:** i do not love you bc i just met you but...

 **Eeyore:** minho  ily

 

 **Rabbit:** aww all of you are so sweet to me

 **Rabbit:** i felt like i havent belonged anywhere before but now that you all love me

 **Rabbit:** i just feel so

 

 **Pooh Bear:** Oh my goodness, let's just continue the game

 

 **Piglet:** we just need felix's vote

 

 **Tigger:** cmon, bb

 **Tigger:** i'll take you on a date

 

 **Pooh Bear:** You guys are disgusting

 

 **Roo:** idk sungie ily but

 **Roo:** do i really want to save seungmin?

 

 **Piglet:** yes you do

 

 **Kanga:** no u dont

 

 **Eeyore:** do whatever but i suggest you save him

 

 **Owl:** idrc but be quick

 

 **Roo:**  uhhh

 **Roo:** i'll vote him as

 **Roo:** ....

 **Roo:** ............

 

 **Christopher Robin:** stop stalling for time, hyung!

 

 **Roo:** fine he's innocent

 

 **Piglet:** THANK YOU

 

 **Tigger:** i owe you my life

 

 **Roo:** can i cash it in

 

 **Tigger:** i was hoping you'd say something sweet like uhh

 

 **Roo:** your life is my life

 

 **Tigger:** sure smthn like that

 

 **Owl:** did you hear that, lix?

 **Owl:** you own him

 **Owl:** make him do stuff

 

 **Rabbit:** what kinda stuff are you thinking of??? ;)))

 

 **Pooh Bear:**  Mafia, kill me

 **Pooh Bear:**  Right now.

 

 **Kanga:** nobody died today

 **Kanga:** this is the worst game of mafia ive ever played

 

 **Rabbit:** not my fault

 

 **Owl:** lets kill two people tomorrow then

 

 **Eeyore:** 911 i found the mafia

 

 **Owl:** 911 i found a stpid birch

 

 **Eeyore:** 911 he called me a tree which means i'm tall

 

 **Roo:** 420 blaze it

 

 **Owl:** 911 take him instead

 

 **Tigger:** take me too then

 **Tigger:** where my bro goes, i go

 

 **Pooh Bear:** Sorry, 911 took a look at you both and decided they didn't want you

 

 **Kanga:** lmao just like their parents probably

 

 **Owl:** OOF THAT IS HOT TEA

 

 **Pooh Bear:** Looks like the tea is something you aren't

 

 **Roo:** you say that now, but we all know he could out-model all 7 of us

 

 **Rabbit:** 7?

 

 **Roo:** yeah

 **Roo:** there's 8 others of us, minus changbinnie hyung

 

 **Eeyore:** wait what

 **Eeyore:** are you saying that i can out-model hyunjin?

 

 **Roo:** am i saying that you can out-model hyunjin?

 **Roo:** yES

 

 **Tigger:** *wipes tear* i'm so proud of you

 

 **Kanga:** make up your mind, lix

 **Kanga:** do you want us to know you love him or not

 

 **Roo:** ...

 **Roo:** mafia come kill me too

 

 **Christopher Robin:** speaking of mafia,,

 **Christopher Robin:** hyungs lets just keep playing

 **Christopher Robin:** it is now night time in Hundred Acre Woods

 

 **Rabbit:** hey, i'm the one who gets to say that

 **Rabbit:** It is now night time in Hundred Acre Woods

 

 **Kanga:** nice subject change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay im so sorry it was so long and bad and not funny but thank you for reading
> 
> pls follow me on twt: @/cokesunbaenim where i post lame stuff and get zero (0) likes from my zero (0) followers  
> uhhh i have a dead instagram too incase you wanna follow that too : @/ast.roha i dont post on it bc i forgot how to be funny on instagram so i lost a lot of followers and likes so yeah.  
> if you do follow me on either, feel free to message me to tell me how much this sucks


	3. what the h*ck is even going on ft. first dead person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first person finally dies, changlix is highkey starting, and nobody suspects chan yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so my posting is gonna be hella inconsistent so enjoy

**[Private Messages between Bang Chan and Lee Minho]**

 

 **channie:** I feel like changbin, jisung, or seungmin know smthn

 

 **minnie:** wdym

 

 **channie:** they were the ones who knew it wasn’t seungmin

 

 **minnie:** not Felix?

 

 **channie:** lmao do you want me to kill him?

 

 **minnie:** kill whoever

 

 **channie:** okay hmmm

 **channie:** I choose changbin again

 

 **minnie:** why

 

 **channie:** why not?

 

 **minnie:** understandable, have a good day

 

**[Private Messages between Seo Changbin and Lee Minho]**

 

 **changbean:** is it ummm

 

 **meanhoe:** no it isnt

 **meanhoe:** okay you cant ask anymore

 

 **changbean:** and here we have meanhoe living up to his name

 

 **meanhoe:** be quick

 

 **changbean:** is it chan hyung?

 

 **meanhoe:** yes

 

 **changbean:** oh my gOsh

 

 **meanhoe:** k bye trash bin

 

 **changbean:** bye minnow

 

**[Hundred Acre Woods]**

 

 **Rabbit:** Rise and Shine, hoes

 

 **Christopher Robin:** Morning!

 

 **Rabbit:** Good morning to you too, favourite one

 

 **Tigger:** what about me?

 

 **Rabbit:** hoe idk you

 

**[Private Messages between Lee Felix and Lee Minho]**

 

 **secondlee:** wAIT

 **secondlee:** U FORGOT ABOUT THE DOCTOR

 

**[Hundred Acre Woods]**

 

 **Rabbit:** SIKE

 **Rabbit:** Sink and Dim, hoes

 **Rabbit:** night isn’t over yet

 **Rabbit:** thought i saw the sun

 

 **Roo:** geez, jisung

 **Roo:** stop smiling, u’re confusing everyone

 

 **Tigger:** AWWAASWVDBElhkh

 **Tigger:** ily, my number one supporter

 

 **Rabbit:** gay

 

**[Private Messages between Lee Felix and Lee Minho]**

 

 **secondlee:** i choose to save j

 **secondlee:** eongin

 **secondlee:** oops

 

 **elderlee:** for a second there i thought you were gonna save your bf

 

 **secondlee:** asdfghjkl i asked to save changbin hyung last time

 **secondlee:** and he isnt my boyfriend

 **secondlee:** i just think he’s cute

 **secondlee:** aNYWAy

 

 **elderlee:** oh honey

 

 **secondlee:** its not like i was slick anyway

 

 **elderlee:** by bf i meant best friend

 **elderlee:** as in Jisung

 

 **secondlee:** …

 **secondlee:** if u tell anyone i admitted to it then i will

 

 **elderlee:** you’ll what?

 

 **secondlee:** cry and tell chan hyung and woojin hyung u hurt me

 

 **elderlee:** then cry, thot

 

**[felix and his loving dads]**

 

 **jjikseu:** minho hyung was mean to me!

 

 **chan:** lol wimp

 **chan:** what are we, your parents?

 

 **wooj:** Yes we are, chan

 

 **chan:** oh right

 

 **jjikseu:** r u gonna tell him off?

 

 **wooj:** Yes he is

 

 **chrismas:**  fiinnnee

 

**[Hundred Acre Woods]**

 

 **Kanga:** were you mean to felix?

 

 **Rabbit:** i didnt say it was morning yet but go off ig

 

 **Owl:** was who mean to lix

 

 **Pooh Bear:** Minho

 

 **Rabbit:** you snitch, Felix

 **Rabbit:** guess who’s dead now

 

 **Kanga:** are you threatening my son?

 

 **Rabbit:** actually I was gonna say Changbin’s dead

 **Rabbit:** but yeah i think i’d rather threaten Felix

 

 **Eeyore:** mean

 **Eeyore:** hoe

 

 **Rabbit:** sorry i dont speak to the dead

 

_Lee Minho (Rabbit) has changed Seo Changbin (Eeyore)’s name to ‘Eeyore-deceased’_

 

 **Owl:** holy heck i thought he was kidding

 

 **Eeyore-deceased:** but i knew who mafia was...

 

 **Tigger:** WHO

 **Tigger:** TELL US

 

 **Eeyore-deceased:** too bad i died

 **Eeyore-deceased:** cant

 

 **Tigger:** NO HYUNG COME BACK FOR A SECOND

 **Tigger:** WHO WAS MAFIA

 

**Eeyore-deceased:**

 

 **Christopher Robin:** hyung didn’t even get to say it in story form :((

 

 **Rabbit:**  i can if you want

 

 **Christopher Robin:** yes please :)

 

 **Piglet:** what even is the point

 

 **Christopher Robin:** fun

 

 **Rabbit:** It was night time in Hundred Acre Woods again

 **Rabbit:** Eeyore was up late thinking about life

 

 **Eeyore-deceased:** (and hating it a lot)

 

 **Rabbit:** He sat outside looking at the stars and wondering why his life was the way it was

 **Rabbit:** But what he didn’t notice was...

 

 **Kanga:** back at it again with the slow typing

 

 **Rabbit:** **back at it again with the suspense

 **Rabbit:** Someone was behind him with a knife.

 **Rabbit:** And he used that knife to stab him

 

 **Piglet:** no sheet, sherlock

 

 **Eeyore-deceased:** sheet?

**Eeyore-deceased:**

 

 **Piglet:** you know dmn well that the dad hyungs dont let us swear bc of jeongin

 

 **Christopher Robin:** i dont mind, though

 

 **Rabbit:** ohhh

 **Rabbit:** thats why hyunjin called changbin a birch instead of a b****

 

 **Owl:** yes

 

 **Kanga:** only good influences in this gc

 

 **Pooh Bear:** Then why are you in the groupchat, babe?

 

 **Roo:** OOOOOOOHHHH

 **Tigger:** ROASTEDDDD

 

 **Kanga:** since I love you I’ll allow it

 

 **Pooh Bear:** <3

 

 **Rabbit:** k y’all changeben died discuss

 

 **Piglet:** it’s about time

 

 **Roo:** id accuse u of bein mafia but we already had that conversation

 

 **Owl:** wait, what was changbin hyung’s role

 

 **Rabbit:** i’ll let changbin tell you

 

 **Owl:** but isn’t he dead

 

**Rabbit:**

**Rabbit:** there you go, hoe (is that a swear word??)

 

 **Kanga:** (since it was in the gc name earlier, I’ll allow it)

 

 **Piglet:** is that my little pony?

 

 **Roo:** r u tryna disrespect mlp?

 

 **Piglet:** no i’m tryna disrespect minho hyung

 

 **Owl:** okay, changbin hyung?

 

 **Rabbit:** smh @ chan for bringing me into this disrespectful friend group

 

 **Kanga:** excuse me for wanting to set you up with someone

 

 **Rabbit:** ???

 

 **Kanga:** uhh I mean set you up with friends

 

 **Owl:** guys, whered changbin hyung go

 

 **Roo:** yeah where is he

 

 **Rabbit:** use the mlp ouija board

 

 **Roo:** ok im using it

 **Roo:** changbinnie hyung what role were you

 

**Eeyore-deceased:**

 

 **Tigger:** *whispers* it worked

 

 **Roo:** this is y u take mlp seriously

 

 **Owl:** did you seriously spend that time just editing the picture

 

 **Kanga:** I’m just gonna say yes for him so he doesnt have to edit another one

 

 **Tigger:** and ill say thank you for him

 

 **Kanga:** you’re welcome

 

 **Christopher Robin:** oh man

 **Christopher Robin:** we lost the sheriff

 

 **Tigger:** he kNEW who mafia was oMG

 

 **Owl:** okay who the heck is it

 

 **Kanga:** I think you mean h*ck

 

 **Pooh Bear:** Are we really gonna be THAT strict?

 

 **Kanga:** yes

 

 **Pooh Bear:** okay sure

 

 **Owl:** i tHinK yOu mEaN *k*y s*r*

 

 **Kanga:** *nd * th*nk y** m**n “* tH*nK y** m**N *k*y s*r*”

 

**Eeyore-deceased:**

 

 **Roo:** is it just me or is it amusing to watch changbinnie hyung talk in those ghost photos

 

 **Rabbit:** is it just me or do you find everything about your changbinnie hyung amusing

 

 **Roo:** is it just me or wOOJIN HYUNG HES BEING MEAN

 

 **Rabbit:** its just you

 

 **Kanga:** minho you’re on thin h*cking ice

 

 **Rabbit:** i hope i shatter the ice and h*cking drown

 

 **Christopher Robin:** should we discuss who we think mafia is?

 

 **Tigger:** jeongin you’re always on track and i love you

 

 **Rabbit:** thats gay but right

 

 **Tigger:** im only right for you ;)))

 

 **Rabbit:** i’m left handed

 

 **Piglet:** curved so hard

 

 **Owl:** OOF

 

 **Roo:** sungie, ily but

**Roo:**

 

 **Christopher Robin:** guys who is mafia

 

 **Tigger:** you are

 

 **Christopher Robin:** hyung, i know you’re hurt that you got rejected but don’t take it out on me

 

 **Owl:** bURNED

 

**Roo:**

 

 **Tigger:** bro :(((

 

 **Roo:** sorry bro

 **Roo:** jeongin must be mafia tho bc he mURDered you

 

 **Piglet:** the only loveable mafia

 **Piglet:** first he killed changbin then jisung

 **Piglet:** a true service to our country

 

 **Owl:** alexa play the national anthem

 

**Piglet:**

**Piglet:** fR*CK WRONG THING

 

 **Owl:** awww haha dude thanks

 

 **Kanga:** dont thank him he said it was the wrong thing

 

 **Christopher Robin:** lets be real, it probably wasn’t

 

 **Owl:** its okay, we’re best friends

 

 **Piglet:** yeah guys, geez

 

 **Rabbit:** chan, how many couples are actually in this group

 

 **Kanga:** uhh idk I only know one

 

 **Pooh Bear:** <3

 

 **Kanga:** oh right yes me and woojin

 **Kanga:** I was not talking about changlix

 

 **Roo:** ofc not changlix

 **Roo:** what even is that

 

 **Kanga:** boi, you were the one who made the name

 

 **Rabbit:** oof sis wbk

 **Rabbit:** changlix is THE sheet

 

 **Pooh Bear:** Anyone still wondering why Seungmin had the Hyunjin’s laugh photo saved?

 

 **Kanga:** I think we all secretly are

 

 **Christopher Robin:** wow what has our game of mafia come to

 

 **Roo:** guys fOCUS

 

 **Tigger:** lix, this is for providing memes when i was being attacked:

 **Tigger:** but literally nObody doesn’t know you’re obsessed w/ him

 **Tigger:** minho-hyung has been here for like twO sEConds and he knows

 

 **Roo:** jisung ugfukegfdbaeklh

 

 **Piglet:** changbin hyung come here and react to his love

 

 **Eeyore-deceased:** ...

 

**Eeyore-deceased:**

 

 **Owl:** woah what the h*ck is going on

 

 **Christopher Robin:** did he just

 

 **Pooh Bear:** Blush?

 

 **Piglet:** im shook and all but thats a picture of a sheet with two eye holes cut out, pink blush edited on, and the word ‘oh’

 **Piglet:** he could be at home tryna reheat a hot pocket for all we know

 

 **Pooh Bear:** Shhh we all count it as a blush

 

 **Christopher Robin:** hyuUuUuuuUngs

 **Christopher Robin:** can we vote now ?

 

 **Rabbit:** yes go vote, my favourite impatient child\

 

 **Christopher Robin:** okay finally

 **Christopher Robin:** i vote for the smartest person

 

 **Owl:** which one of us is that

 

 **Tigger:** obvi me or felix

 

 **Roo:** jisung ily but neither of us r the smartest

 

 **Pooh Bear:** Why do you think it’s the smartest person?

 

 **Christopher Robin:** mafia killed the sheriff

 **Christopher Robin:** they knew what they were doing when they did it

 

 **Piglet:** you seem pretty smart yourself, jeongin

 **Piglet:** or should i say mAFIA

 

 **Christopher Robin:** no you should not

 

 **Kanga:** okay so which one of us is the smartest

 

 **Owl:** isn’t it actually lix tho

 **Owl:** wasn’t he really good at math or sumthing

 

 **Roo:** awww ty hyunjin

 

 **Piglet:** he’s accusing you

 **Piglet:** not complimenting you

 

 **Roo:** surree

 

 **Tigger:** it isn’t lix

 **Tigger:** he was so convinced the mafia was seungmin

 

 **Kanga:** how do we know you and seungmin arent the mafias ???

 

 **Tigger:** because changbin agreed and he was sheriff

 

 **Owl:** since when did you get so SMART, jisung

 **Owl:** was it since you got given the role of mafia

 

 **Roo:** jisung, r u mafia?

 

 **Tigger:** no ofc not

 

 **Roo:** okay i believe u

 

 **Rabbit:** thats gay

 

 **Roo:** no u

 

 **Rabbit:** you aren’t wrong

 

 **Pooh Bear:** You guys notice something?

 

 **Kanga:** what is it, babe?

 

 **Pooh Bear:** Hyunjin accused two people within the last few minutes

 

 **Kanga:** gASP

 **Kanga:** unbelievable

 

 **Piglet:** k then dont believe it

 

 **Kanga:** getting defensive, aren’t we?

 

 **Piglet:** jilix are allowed to defend each other but we can’t?

 **Piglet:** discrimination

 

 **Rabbit:** yeah Chan hyung

 **Rabbit:** that’s homophobic

 

 **Kanga:** but I’m gay

 

 **Piglet:** and we’re not so it isnt homophobic

 

 **Owl:** we’re not???

 

 **Piglet:** no

 

 **Owl:** oh okay

 

 **Christopher Robin:** so that rules those two out as the smartest

 

 **Roo:** lmaooo

 

 **Tigger:** dont you guys think jeongin is quick to accuse and get the game moving

 **Tigger:** almost as if hes

 **Tigger:** eader

 **Tigger:** *eager wow that ruined the dramaticness

 

 **Kanga:** aNother gASP

 

 **Rabbit:** ffs

 **Rabbit:** y’all talk too much you have to vote now

 

 **Tigger:** you guys think its jeongin too?

 

 **Kanga:** yes

 

 **Roo:** im trusting u to get the right person sungie

 **Roo:** so i do too

 

 **Pooh Bear:** I’m not going against my own son like that, so not me

 **Pooh Bear:** I say it’s Hyunjin

 

 **Owl:** but im your son too

 

 **Pooh Bear:** Seungmin can defend you

 

 **Owl:** fine

 **Owl:** i vote woojin hyung

 

 **Kanga:** how dare you

 

 **Pooh Bear:** Babe, it’s okay

 

 **Piglet:** jeongin ily but i vote for you

 

 **Christopher Robin:** i vote for hyunjin hyung too

 

 **Rabbit:** okay, most votes are for Jeongin

 **Rabbit:** give us your excuse

 

 **Christopher Robin:** okay um

**Christopher Robin:**

**Christopher Robin:** changbin hyung, are they doing the right thing?

 **Christopher Robin:** am i the mafia

 

 **Owl:** is he allowed to do that

 

 **Rabbit:** he DOES have the mlp ouija board so i’ll allow this one question

 **Rabbit:** as long has shangbee doesn’t say who the mafia is

 

**Eeyore-deceased:**

 

 **Rabbit:** good

 **Rabbit:** okay times up, Jeongin

 

 **Christopher Robin:** ! ! !

 

 **Piglet:** changbin hyung back at it again with being useless

 

 **Kanga:** lmao

 

 **Owl:** there goes your explanation time

 

 **Rabbit:** and now for the verdict

 **Rabbit:** Is Jeongin gonna be voted out or not?

 **Rabbit:** Has the ghost of Chongbeen secretly been dropping clues?

 **Rabbit:** Is everyone here highkey gay?

 **Rabbit:** I guess you’ll have to stay tuned for the next update

 

 **Pooh Bear:** What on earth are you talking about

 

 **Rabbit:** shhhh

 **Rabbit:** suspennssee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was writing this during night time and gave up bc i got sleepy so sorry for the terrible story and the terrible ending  
> [ps dont forget to follow my lame twt (cokesunbaenim) or my dead ig (ast.roha) where you can dm me and cyberbully me for being lame. uhh try not to laugh when you relise i have no followers]


	4. planning in the 00 line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changlix and minsung are in bloom for, like, two seconds and the 00 line decide to think things through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey guys. thank you for coming backkkk ily. did yall see the i am YOU stuff going around. more like I Am: SHOOK. oh and i watched christopher robin recently. it was cuuutte.

**[Hundred Acre Woods]**

 

**Piglet:** … so are we voting now?

 

**Rabbit:** yes

 

**Tigger:** i love you minho-hyung

 

**Rabbit:** im flattered but you should probably take me out first

 

**Tigger:** isnt this how we vote

 

**Christopher Robin:** Hyuuunngg

**Christopher Robin:** are you saying i’m guilty?

 

**Tigger:** yes

 

**Rabbit:** lol just say guilty then

 

**Kanga:** guys, jisung just confessed to minho

 

**Pooh Bear:** Aww

 

**Roo:** *wipes tear* im proud of u

 

**Tigger:** *slaps tear back on* shUT your mOUTh

 

**Owl:** this is wild

 

**Rabbit:** ;)

**Rabbit:** okay one vote for guilty jeongin

 

**Roo:** make that TWO

 

**Rabbit:** who else votes him guilty?

 

**Piglet:** me

 

**Christopher Robin:** i voted you innocent, Hyung

 

**Piglet:** still

 

**Kanga:** I do

 

**Eeyore-deceased:**

**Eeyore-deceased:** i do

 

**Rabbit:** youre dead

 

**Christopher Robin:** and you didn’t edit a picture?

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** too much work

 

**Rabbit:** your vote doesnt count

 

**Eeyore-deceased:**

**Eeyore-deceased:** i know

 

**Owl:** WAIT I VOTE JEONGIN GUILTY NOW

 

**Christopher Robin:** :(

 

**Pooh Bear:** You made my son sad

 

**Owl:** arent i your son too?

 

**Pooh Bear:** Yeah, but Jeongin is my favourite

 

**Tigger:** *GASPS*

 

**Christopher Robin:** but why do you think i’m guilty, Hyunjin hyung

 

**Owl:** changbin hyung voted you guilty and he knew who mafia was

 

**Pooh Bear:** Jeongin, you are no longer my favourite

 

**Christopher Robin:** Hyung, look at what you’ve done!

 

**Rabbit:**

 

**Tigger:** changbin-hyung just exposed him

 

**Kanga:** lmaooo

 

**Christopher Robin:** but it isnt me!

**Christopher Robin:** tell them

 

**Roo:** yeah changbinnie hyung

**Roo:** tell us

 

**Eeyore-deceased:**

 

**Tigger:** minho-hyuunng

 

**Rabbit:** yes, boy who told me he loved me?

 

**Tigger:** *glares*

**Tigger:** was changbin-hyung being serious?

 

**Rabbit:**

 

**Christopher Robin:** you aren’t even dead!

 

**Pooh Bear:** Chan, you tell them

 

**Kanga:** UHH

**Kanga:** how would I know?

 

**Pooh Bear:** I mean, everyone seemed to be asking their boyfriends so I thought I should ask you

 

**Kanga:** aww ily

 

**Piglet:** i’m sure that was supposed to be sweet but it really was not

 

**Roo:** HYUNG WHAt

 

**Tigger:** BOYFRIEND WHERE

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** huh?

 

**Rabbit:** ;))

 

**Owl:** seungmin was right, tho

**Owl:** it wasnt that sweet

 

**Christopher Robin:** and there’s the next pair of bfs

 

**Rabbit:** okay wait

**Rabbit:** does anybody actually vote jeongin innocent?

 

**Tigger:** *cricket noises*

 

**Roo:** *crow noises*

 

**Owl:** *human noises*

 

**Piglet:** *no noises*

 

**Christopher Robin:** *dolphin noises*

**Christopher Robin:** AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

**Rabbit:** wtf kinda dolphin is that

 

**Pooh Bear:** Minho, you should really hear his impersonation

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** /yeah if you want to go deaf/

 

**Rabbit:** okay jeongin

**Rabbit:** show me this impersonation sometime

 

**Christopher Robin:** okay :D

 

**Rabbit:** oh yeah, and one more thing

 

**Christopher Robin:** yes, hyung?

 

_Lee Minho (Rabbit) has changed Yang Jeongin (Christopher Robin)’s name to ‘Christopher Robin-deceased’_

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** :0

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** okay now that its official, i just wanted to say that i was kidding

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** im not mafia

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** yeah i was messing with you guys

 

**Tigger:** WHAT

**Tigger:** HYUNG YOU MADE US KILL A CIVILIAN

 

**Piglet:** once again, changbin hyung back at it again with being useless

 

**Kanga:** CHANGBIN

 

**Roo:** hYUNG WHY

 

**Eeyore-deceased:**

 

**Rabbit:** lol okay

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** i guess there was too many people alive

 

**Owl:** 911 he really was the mafia

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** honey, i was the sheriff

**Eeyore-deceased:** i AM 911

 

**Roo:** honey?

 

**Owl:** wth

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** youre under arrest

 

**Rabbit:** ooh handcuffs

**Rabbit:** kinky

**Rabbit:** ;)))

 

**Kanga:** uhh minho

**Kanga:** this is a gc of children

 

**Tigger:** and chan-hyung and woojin-hyung

 

**Pooh Bear:** We aren’t that old

 

**Piglet:** yes you are

 

**Pooh Bear:** That’s fair

 

**Roo:** so…

**Roo:** which one of u guys is mafia?

 

**Piglet:** you really think that’s gonna fool them

 

**Roo:** it might have

 

**Kanga:** lmao I am

 

**Owl:** yeah wow me too (!)

 

**Pooh Bear:** Same

 

**Tigger:** i am too

 

**Rabbit:** y’all really gonna gang up on Felix like that?

 

**Kanga:** yes

 

**Rabbit:** okay cool

 

**Roo:** omg all of u are the mafia

 

**Rabbit:** game over

**Rabbit:** he figured it out

 

**Roo:** i feel so attacked

 

**Tigger:** welcome to the club bro

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** i own that club

 

**Piglet:** hA shame

 

**Eeyore-deceased:**

 

**Kanga:** so are we gonna continue

 

**Rabbit:** ehh i mean the one boi that kept rushing us is dead so whats the point

**Rabbit:** lets have a break

 

**Pooh Bear:** Okay sure

 

**[hyun seung jeong]**

 

**min:** so who are we suspecting

 

**jin:** idk min

 

**in:** is it you, hyung?

 

**jin:** no

 

**min:**  are you sure

 

**jin:** yes

 

**min:** then i believe you. dont betray my trust 

**in:** wait hold on, hyungs

**in:** i’m being added to a dead people groupchat

 

**[Lee Minho has created a groupchat with Yang Jeongin and Seo Changbin]**

 

_Lee Minho has changed the groupchat’s name to “graveyard”_

 

**Yang Jeongin:** hi!

 

_Lee Minho has changed Yang Jeongin’s name to “cute little dead boi”_

 

**Lee Minho:** youre all dead

 

_Seo Changbin has changed Seo Changbin’s name to “finally”_

 

**cute little dead boi:** who was mafia?

 

**finally:** chan hyung

 

**cute little dead boi:** really?!

**cute little dead boi:** no one has suspected him before

 

**Lee Minho:** yeah i guess hes good

 

**cute little dead boi:** and who had the other roles?

 

**Lee Minho:** Felix is doctor

**Lee Minho:** and the lovers are Seungmin and Jisung

 

**finally:** ohh thats why jisung didn’t want seungmin voted out

 

**cute little dead boi:** felix hyung saved the right person on night one?

 

**Lee Minho:** yeah lol he saved Changbin

 

**finally:** but i still died

 

**cute little dead boi:** aww felix hyung always thinks of you first

 

**finally:** oh

**finally:** yeah i guess he does

 

**Lee Minho:** and Felix saved Jeongin last night

 

**cute little dead boi:** really?

**cute little dead boi:** i should thank him!

 

**finally:** but you ended up being voted out anyway

**finally:** he should have saved me again

 

**Lee Minho:** Seo Changbin you make me want to slap you

 

**finally:** why

 

**Lee Minho:** for not even thinking to thank Felix

 

**cute little dead boi:** i guess we should both do that, hyung

 

**finally:** yeah i guess so

 

**[hyun seung jeong]**

 

**in:** hyungs, i just learnt some interesting things :)

 

**jin:** who is the mafia

 

**in:** secret!

 

**[Private Messages between Yang Jeongin and Lee Felix]**

 

**fav dongsaeng:** thank you for choosing to save me that round, hyung!

 

**not my fav hyung:** its ok, jeonginnn

**not my fav hyung:** i still voted u guilty and u died

 

**fav dongsaeng:** ...right

**fav dongsaeng:** i take back my thanks

 

**not my fav hyung:** no wait

 

**fav dongsaeng:** bye hyung

 

**[Private Messages between Seo Changbin and Lee Felix]**

 

**changbinnie <3:** um i guess im supposed to thank you

 

**felix:** for saving u on night 1?

 

**changbinnie <3: **yeah that

 

**felix:** no problem, hyung  <3

 

**changbinnie <3:** why do you always side with me and save me first?

 

**felix:** i think i hear chan hyung calling me

**felix:** bYE

 

**changbinnie <3:** felix no you dont

 

**felix:** how do u know that

 

**changbinnie <3:** because i do

 

**felix:** ok fine

**felix:** ig its bc i think ur a cool hyung

 

**changbinnie <3: **then why dont you talk to me that much

 

**felix:** bc ik that u and hyunjin are pretty close these days and i dont wanna snatch a persons bestie

 

**changbinnie <3: **you do know seungmin is hyunjins best friend right?

**changbinnie <3:** and its not like i cant have multiple friends

 

**felix:** still

**felix:** ur wAY out of my league

 

**changbinnie <3:** im way out of your league?

 

**felix:** exactly

 

**changbinnie <3:** the only league i know youre in is iLLEGal for being so great

 

**felix:** hyung ur so sweet

**felix:** but that was rlly bad

 

**changbinnie <3:** im trying to be nice here, kid

 

**felix:** fine ill take it

 

**changbinnie <3:** let’s get closer from now on then

 

**felix:** of course

 

_Seo Changbin (changbinnie <3) has changed Lee Felix (felix)’s name to “felix <3” _

 

**changbinnie <3:** there

**changbinnie <3:** now we’re even

 

**[Private Messages between Han Jisung and Lee Felix]**

 

**jisung’s best friend:** _[3 images attached]_

 

**felix’s best friend:** AWWWLFWSJWBKDJBKJG

**felix’s best friend:** ARE YALL DATING YET

 

**jisung’s best friend:** ASDFGHJKL NO

 

**felix’s best friend:** OMGG ASK HIM OUTTT

 

**jisung’s best friend:** IHOFBHUGDB HE JUST WANTED TO GET CLOSER AS FRIENDS

 

**felix’s best friend:** KLLFLIEHILKSHIFLG

 

**jisung’s best friend:** LIHFEKUGAKVDLGHEL

 

**felix’s best friend:** hold on a second

**felix’s best friend:** you saved him?

**felix’s best friend:** youre doctor?????

 

**jisung’s best friend:** we’ve been over this, sungie

 

**felix’s best friend:** oh right my bad

**felix’s best friend:** you saved me night two right??

 

**jisung’s best friend:** haha about that…

 

**felix’s best friend:** i KNOW you didnt save changbin

**felix’s best friend:** hoe wHO were you saving instead of mE

**felix’s best friend:** wHOS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR BFF

**felix’s best friend:** WHAT IF I DIED THAT NIGHT

 

**jisung’s best friend:** i kind of maybe saved jeongin

 

**felix’s best friend:** HE DIED THO YOU USELESS PAIR OF SCISSORS

 

**jisung’s best friend:** how do ik u arent mafia tho

 

**felix’s best friend:** IM SEUNGMINS LOVER

**felix’s best friend:** COULD YOU NOT TELL

 

**jisung’s best friend:** ohhh that explains it

 

**felix’s best friend:** IM CANCELLING OUR FRIENDSHIP LIX

 

**jisung’s best friend:** NO WAIT

**jisung’s best friend:** ILL SAVE YOU FROM NOW ON

 

**felix’s best friend:** YOU BETTER

 

**jisung’s best friend:** okay but who we suspecting for maf

 

**felix’s best friend:** okay so the people we can suspect are

**felix’s best friend:** woojin-hyung

**felix’s best friend:** chan-hyung

**felix’s best friend:** hyunjin

**felix’s best friend:** and i think that’s it

 

**jisung’s best friend:** okay theres only 3

 

**felix’s best friend:** wait

 

**[Team 2000]**

 

**team jilix:** *kicks open door* HYUNJIN WHAT ARE YOU

 

**team seungjin:** what

 

**team wildcats:** out of all people

**team wildcats:** ur on our suspect list

 

**team edward:** thats a fair accusation

 

**team seungjin:** civilian

 

**team jilix:** are you 100% suurreee

 

**team seungjin:** yes

 

**team wildcats:** seungmin do u believe ur bff

 

**team edward:**...yes

 

**team jilix:** *puts door back* then our list is even narrower

 

**team seungjin:** how do i know lix isnt mafia?

**team seungjin:** i could tell sung and seung are lovers

**team seungjin:** but idk about lix

 

**team wildcats:** im doctor

 

**team edward:** wait let me confirm smthn

**team edward:** night one you saved changbin and noone died so you knew some one went for him

**team edward:** and you assumed it was me

 

**team wildcats:** exactly

 

**team seungjin:** seungmin holmes

 

**team jilix:** he still cant tell who mafia is sooo

 

**team edward:** get out

 

**team wildcats:** our suspects r just woochan

 

**team edward:** that makes things easy

 

**team seungjin:** i dont think woojin hyung would be

 

**team jilix:** but what if he is

**team jilix:** he could be acting innocent

 

**team wildcats:** tru

 

**team edward:** okay we need to come up w/ a plan

 

**team wildcats:** if one of them dies then we know who it is

**team wildcats:** so ill be saving one of us next night

 

**team seungjin:** which of us is most likely to die

 

**team edward:** jisung lol

 

**team jilix:** rude

**team jilix:** but true

 

**team wildcats:** ok ill save u this time

 

**team edward:** okay good i dont wanna die with him

 

**team jilix:** but what if he goes for you instead and we both die anyway

 

**team seungjin:** what about me

 

**team jilix:** what ABOUT you

 

**team seungjin:** i dont wanna die either

 

**team jilix:** but if you die then it will be a small but noble sacrifice

 

**team wildcats:** but what if i die

 

**team jilix:** then i will miss you a lot

 

**team wildcats:** ty

 

**team edward:** heres the plan:

**team edward:** felix will always save either jisung or me

**team edward:** in the day we lynch either woojin hyung or chan hyung and if it isn’t them then we try again the next night

 

**team seungjin:** what if it doesnt work?

 

**team edward:** as long as the lovers both stay alive then we’re good

 

**team wildcats:** y just the lovers

 

**team edward:** preferably the doctor too but we want to keep the majority of us alive yknow

 

**team seungjin:** so its just me that dies

 

**team jilix:** yes

 

**team seungjin:** nice knowing i’m loved

**team seungjin:** whats in it for me, anyway

 

**team jilix:** wait lemme do something real quick

 

**[Private Messages between Lee Minho and Han Jisung]**

 

**Han Jisung:** hi hyung :)

 

**Lee Minho:** what is it

 

**Han Jisung:** can you make a punishment/reward for the teams that win/lose

**Han Jisung:** that way theres more at stake

 

**Lee Minho:** sIGH

**Lee Minho:** alright i’ll tell the gc

 

**Han Jisung:** thanksss ily

 

**Lee Minho:** save it for Felix

 

**Han Jisung:** i thought you liked me :(((

 

**Lee Minho:** im starting to think YOU like ME ;))

 

**Han Jisung:** theres the hyung that i know and dont love yet

 

_Lee Minho has changed Han Jisung’s name to “ <3” _

 

**< 3:** woah

**< 3:** moving a bit fast

 

_Lee Minho has changed Lee Minho's name to “ <3” _

 

**< 3: **did you just change your own name to a heart

 

**< 3:** yes

**< 3:** wait this was a mistake

 

_Lee Minho ( <3) has changed Lee Minho (<3)’s name to “bae <3” _

 

**< 3:** why

 

**bae <3:** so people get confused when they look through your messages

**bae <3:** or jealous when they look through mine ;)

 

**< 3:** why would people look through our messages?

 

**bae <3:** idk but minsung has a nice ring to it

 

**< 3:** oue;outwiwhfue what

 

**bae <3:** bye now >3<

 

**< 3:** yuck

 

**[Hundred Acre Woods]**

 

**Rabbit:** okay losers

**Rabbit:** if mafia wins, he gets a favour from each of us

**Rabbit:** if civilians win then mafia buys us all a meal

 

**Roo:** lit

 

**Kanga:** mafia better prepare his wallet

 

**Pooh Bear:** Yay, free chicken

 

**Owl:** unless YOU are mafia, hyung

 

**Pooh Bear:** Nope

 

**Piglet:** mhmm

 

**Rabbit:** alright break time is over

**Rabbit:** It is now night time in Hundred Acre Woods

**Rabbit:** Be careful now. There is something at stake, or should I say "steak"

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** lame :|

 

**Rabbit:** THIS is why you were voted out kid

**Rabbit:** now hush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik that was lame sorryyy. but hmu on social medias
> 
> twt: cokesunbaenim  
> ig: ast.roha  
> kakao: chnkle
> 
> be my friends :)) (shout out to the one person who actually messaged me on instagram)


	5. gay intellectuals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perhaps they figure it all out, and perhaps something mildly gay takes place afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet guys thanks for coming back and for all of your support illyyyyy

**[Private Messages between Bang Chan and Lee Minho]**

 

**minnie:** whos it gonna be tonight hyung

 

**channie:** hmmm

**channie:** maybe I should go for wooj just to throw everyone off

 

**minnie:** you sure?

 

**channie:** actually nah

 

**minnie:** who

 

**channie:** felix

 

**minnie:** okay sure

  
  


**[Private Messages between Lee Felix and Lee Minho]**

 

**secondlee:** imma save my best friend tonight

 

**elderlee:** about time

 

**secondlee:** DID MAFIA CHOOSE HIM

 

**elderlee:** secrettt

**elderlee:** bye now :)

  
  


**[Team 2000]**

 

**team wildcats:** I THINK MAFIA CHOSE JISUNG

 

**team edward:** thought so

 

**team jilix:** DID YOU SAVE ME THO

 

**team wildcats:** YES

**team wildcats:** BUT MINHO HYUNG WAS BEING SHADY ABOUT IT

 

**team seungjin:** oof

 

**team edward:** alright lets get back to the game

  
  


**[Hundred Acre Woods]**

 

**Rabbit:** Rise and Shine :)

 

**Tigger:** I'M SCARED

 

**Rabbit:** as you should be :))

**Rabbit:** story time, my dear

 

**Tigger:** FELIX COME HOLD ME

 

**Roo:** I GOTCHU BOO

 

**Rabbit:** The creatures of Hundred Acre Woods were at their own makeshift hospital

**Rabbit:** Still trying to understand who, if not Christopher Robin, was the killer

**Rabbit:** But there was a gunshot heard

 

**Piglet:** bANG BANG

 

**Kanga:** cHRISTOPHER BANG

 

**Roo:** bang bang bang

 

**Rabbit:** bangtan

 

**Owl:** aint so bulletproof anymore

 

**Kanga:** lmao

 

**Rabbit:** Luckily for that shot creature they were at the makeshift hospital

**Rabbit:** They were saved by the doctor

 

**Tigger:** lix ilysm

 

**Roo:** <3

 

**Piglet:** good

 

**Rabbit:** bUT

 

**Roo:** oh no

 

**Owl:** oh nO

 

**Piglet:** oh NO

 

**Kanga:** oH NO

 

**Tigger:** OH NO

 

**Pooh Bear:** Oh

**Pooh Bear:** No

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** **!**

 

**Rabbit:** oh yEs :)

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** it’s really fun being dead because i get to see everyone freak out

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** yeah and we know who mafia is

 

**Tigger:** WHO?

 

**Eeyore-deceased:**

 

**Tigger:** jeongin?

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:**

 

**Kanga:** minho continue with your story

 

**Rabbit:** yes as i was saying

**Rabbit:** As the shot victim was tended to,,,

**Rabbit:** The doctor was shot instead

 

**Roo:** WHAT

 

**Rabbit:** bye Felix

**Roo:** W H A T

**Roo:** NO WHAT OHIEJOIGHUOOWN

**Roo:** WRJWL,GFOJLAJ SJKOGBRJDKGPINSJONVJ

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** mafia broke him

 

**Tigger:** NO MY BEST FRIEND WHAT

**Tigger:** WHICH ONE OF YOU IS MAFIA

**Tigger:** OWN UP CHAN-HYUNG

 

**Kanga:** I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU MEAN

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** wait what

 

**Tigger:** OR IS IT YOU WOOJIN-HYUNG

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** oof

 

**Pooh Bear:** Why would I kill Felix???

 

**Tigger:** HOW DARE YOU

 

**Rabbit:** Welcome to this funeral in memory of Roo

 

_ Lee Minho (Rabbit) has changed Lee Felix (Roo)’s name to “Roo-deceased” _

 

**Roo-deceased:** it was nice knowing you ;-;

 

**Tigger:** NO COME BAAACCCKKKKK

**Tigger:** I WILL FIND YOU MAFIA

 

**Roo-deceased:** its ok sungie

**Roo-deceased:** ive found peace

**Roo-deceased:**

 

**Rabbit:** omf get out

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** gravestones are my things hyung!!!

 

**Roo-deceased:** not anymore

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** kiss my

**Christopher Robin-deceased:**

 

**Owl:** AHAHAHAHHAH

 

**Piglet:** jeonginnie owns it: confirmed

 

**Kanga:** sorry lix but find another thing

 

**Roo-deceased:** im rlly feeling the love rn

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** :)

  
  


**[graveyard]**

 

_ Lee Minho has added Lee Felix to the groupchat _

 

**cute little dead boi:** welcome, hyung!

 

**Lee Felix:** hi jeongin

 

**finally:** in case youre wondering chan hyung was mafia

 

**Lee Felix:** oh mY gOSH

**Lee Felix:** #sydneymates5eva is OVER

**Lee Felix:** im gonna take this matter to him

 

**Lee Minho:** as long as you dont tell anyone else then sure

  
  


**[Private Messages between Bang Chan and Lee Felix]**

 

**oi oi oi:** HYUNG I TRUSTED U

 

**aussie aussie aussie:** big mistake really

 

**oi oi oi:** #sydneymates5eva IS CANCELLED

**oi oi oi:** i SHOULDVE KNOWN

**oi oi oi:** U DIDNT EVEN BOTHER COMING UP WITH DIFFERENT NAMES IN THE JEONGINS HOES GC AT FIRST

 

**aussie aussie aussie:** sorry lix but it had to be done

 

**oi oi oi:** IM GONNA MAKE U PAY

**oi oi oi:** FOR OUR MEAL ONCE WE WIN

 

**aussie aussie aussie:** are you sure you will :)

 

**oi oi oi:** THE 2000 LINE HAS A PLAN ALREADY

 

**aussie aussie aussie:** but you cant tell them who I am can you?

 

**oi oi oi:** THEYLL FIGURE IT OUT

**oi oi oi:** THE PLAN IS ALREADY IN ACTION

 

**aussie aussie aussie:** not if I trick woojin into voting out the lovers :)))

 

**oi oi oi:** HOW DO U KNOW WHO THE LOVERS R

 

**aussie aussie aussie:** now that I think about it

**aussie aussie aussie:** jisung seemed pretty dependant on seungmin staying alive

**aussie aussie aussie:** isnt that right?

 

**oi oi oi:** U MONSTER

**oi oi oi:** LEAVE THEM ALONE

 

**aussie aussie aussie:** being the nice guy isnt my role, lix

 

**oi oi oi:** WOOJIN HYUNG WILL FIGURE IT OUT TOO

 

**aussie aussie aussie:** but he loves me too much to vote me out :)

 

**oi oi oi:** oooooooh i just realised

**oi oi oi:** ur forgetting something else :)))))))))))))))))))

 

**aussie aussie aussie:** what

**aussie aussie aussie:** what am I forgetting lix

**aussie aussie aussie:** lix?

 

**oi oi oi:** theres something he loves much more than u

 

**aussie aussie aussie:** youre bluffing

 

**oi oi oi:** am i hyung?

**oi oi oi:** remember what mafias punishment is

 

**aussie aussie aussie:** yeah, i pay for everyones meal

**aussie aussie aussie:** WAIT

 

**oi oi oi:** exactly

 

**aussie aussie aussie:** CHICKEN

 

**oi oi oi:** goodbye hyung

 

**aussie aussie aussie:** YOURE NOT ALLOWED TO BRIBE HIM

 

**oi oi oi:** maybe just a nudge in the right direction

 

**aussie aussie aussie:** YOU CANT DO THAT

**aussie aussie aussie:** HELLO?

**aussie aussie aussie:** LIX?

**aussie aussie aussie:** FELIX?

**aussie aussie aussie:** MY WALLET IS ALREADY CRYING DONT DO THIS

  
  


**[Private Messages between Kim Woojin and Lee Felix]**

 

**Weird Child:** hi hyung

 

**momjin:** Yes?

 

**Weird Child:** u want that free meal from mafia right

 

**momjin:** Yeah I want some chicken

**momjin:** But you can’t tell me who mafia is, Felix

 

**Weird Child:** i knew ud say that

 

**momjin:** It would ruin the mystery

 

**Weird Child:** how about a clue

 

**momjin:** Wouldn’t the others be suspicious if I knew something?

 

**Weird Child:** go to the gc and use the mlp ouija board

**Weird Child:** then ask me for a clue

  
  


**[Hundred Acre Woods]**

 

**Pooh Bear:**

**Pooh Bear:** Felix, please give me a clue on who mafia is

 

**Rabbit:** wow i did not see this coming

 

**Piglet:** woojin hyung using the mlp ouija board

**Piglet:** him asking for a clue

**Piglet:** or him asking it from felix

 

 **Rabbit:** ✔ all of the above

 

**Kanga:** are we even allowed to do that

 

**Rabbit:** sorry its the mlp ouija board

**Rabbit:** i cant stop him

 

**Owl:** we should’ve just asked who it was from the beginning

 

**Rabbit:** oh yeah but dead people cant mention mafias name

 

**Roo-deceased:** we cant?

 

**Rabbit:** nope

 

**Tigger:** interesting…

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** why from felix

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** why not from me?

 

**Piglet:** probably bc changbin has been useless each time

**Piglet:** maybe jeongin wouldnt do the clue well enough

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:**

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** im being attacked even after i’ve died

 

**Roo-deceased:** and now for woojin hyungs clue:

**Roo-deceased:** the beginning of jesus’ birth, jeongin before he died, discovering america

**Roo-deceased:** guns, drums, honeymoons

 

**Owl:** first of all, what the actual h*ck

 

**Rabbit:** discussion time

**Rabbit:** who is it

 

**Pooh Bear:** Can I say who i suspect?

 

**Rabbit:** that IS what discussion time is for

 

**Pooh Bear:** Okay, so from Felix’s clue I think it’s either Seungmin or Hyunjin

 

**Piglet:** what why

 

**Pooh Bear:** You two have been to America

**Pooh Bear:** Las Vegas and LA, right?

 

**Piglet:** yeah for three months

 

**Owl:** i guess

 

**Pooh Bear:** And you two are best friends with Jeongin so that might be related

**Pooh Bear:** But I have no idea about that second part

 

**Kanga:** now that I think about it, it might be seungmin

**Kanga:** changbin was the first to die and seungmin is known to hate him

**Kanga:** he just merely escaped being voted out on night one

 

**Roo-deceased:** !!!

 

**Pooh Bear:** Okay then I accuse Seungmin too

**Pooh Bear:** And I just realised the second part of Felix’s clue

 

**Roo-deceased:** !!!!

 

**Pooh Bear:** Guns=Shoot Me, drums=band. We all know he loves Day6

 

**Piglet:** what-

**Piglet:** i say its woojin hyung then

**Piglet:** he knowingly asked the weirdest dead person for a clue so he wouldnt be exposed

 

**Owl:** oof

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** tea!

 

**Roo-deceased:** rude!

 

**Tigger:** i accuse chan-hyung

 

**Kanga:** on what grounds

 

**Tigger:** on earth

 

**Kanga:** …

**Kanga:** yeah I still think its seungmin

 

**Pooh Bear:** Me too

 

**Rabbit:** that was a short discussion time but oh well

**Rabbit:** okay you got a while to explain yourself, Seungmin

**Rabbit:** 10 seconds

 

**Tigger:** ill explain for him tonight

 

**Piglet:** okay but dont screw it up

 

**Rabbit:** okay go then. i’m counting

 

**Tigger:** we confirmed seungmin as innocent night one and changbin-hyung even agreed

**Tigger:** the clue thing is also a bit of a stretch bc he might have been to america but he didnt discover it

**Tigger:** that was christopher columbus

**Tigger:** oH MY GOSH IVE FiGURED IT OUT

 

**Rabbit:** times up vote now

 

**Kanga:** guilty

 

**Tigger:** INNOCENT

 

**Owl:** innocent

 

**Pooh Bear:** Jisung please finish what you were saying

 

**Kanga:** no thats illegal

**Kanga:** he cant

 

**Rabbit:** he can finish it but we cant vote another person for this night

**Rabbit:** Seungmin is safe i guess

 

**Piglet:** tHAnk you

 

**Tigger:** JESUS’ BIRTHDAY IS CHRISTMAS AND THE FIRST PART IS “CHRIS”

 

**Owl:** OH MY GOSH

 

**Tigger:** BEFORE JEONGIN DIED HE WAS CHRISTOPHER ROBIN

**Tigger:** CHRISTOPHER COLUMBUS DISCOVERED AMERICA

 

**Pooh Bear:** Chan?

 

**Kanga:** but what about the second part

 

**Piglet:** holy sheet

 

**Tigger:** GUNS=BANG, DRUMS=BANG, HONEYMOONS=BANG

 

**Rabbit:** ddaeng

 

**Owl:** CHRISTOPHER BANG HOLY H*CK

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** im excited, but what does bang have to do with honeymoons?

 

**Rabbit:** ;)))

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** ???

 

**Roo-deceased:** JISUNG I LOVE U SO MUCH

**Roo-deceased:** I COULD JUST KISS U

 

**Tigger:** IT WAS ALL YOU BBY

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** chan hyung is cancelled

**Eeyore-deceased:** felix i could seriously kiss YOU right now

 

**Tigger:** do it

 

**Roo-deceased:** PWHIGBISBNJTHIEPSAEGJS 

 

**Kanga:** FELIX I HATE YOU

 

**Rabbit:** this is wild yall

 

**Pooh Bear:** You’re mafia, Chan?

 

**Rabbit:** oh right here comes the drama

 

**Piglet:** pass the popcorn

 

**Kanga:** ...yes

 

**Pooh Bear:** I can’t believe this

 

**Kanga:** dont be mad pleaasssee

**Kanga:** i didnt kill you

 

**Pooh Bear:** Oh I wasn’t mad

**Pooh Bear:** I’m actually excited for the chicken you’re treating me to :)

 

**Rabbit:** actually Chan hyung was gonna kill you but then he just went for Felix

 

**Kanga:** not helping

 

**Pooh Bear:** Hyunjin, I’m dating you now

 

**Kanga:** wait no come back

 

**Owl:** what

 

**Piglet:** no youre not

 

**Pooh Bear:** You’ll buy me chicken then you’ll never talk to me again, okay?

 

**Kanga:** I’ll treat you to chicken a second time

**Kanga:** just us two

 

**Pooh Bear:** ...I’m listening, go on

 

**Kanga:** I’ll also treat you right now

**Kanga:** as long as you come to my house and don’t date hyunjin

 

**Pooh Bear:** I’m coming :)

 

**Piglet:** disgusting

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** hyunjin hyung is single again

 

**Owl:** are you here to change that

 

**Piglet:** i do not like the sound of that

 

**Rabbit:** we geddit hes yours

 

**Roo-deceased:** when will my crush ever

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** confess and maybe your crush will ever

 

**Tigger:** LIX THATS YUOR OPPORTUNITY POEFHILGOUGS

 

**Roo-deceased:** SHHHPEYIHIBGWDPGBUF

 

**Rabbit:** this whole group chat is gay

**Rabbit:** i like it

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** just wait until all the couples finally get together

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** i wont like it then

 

**Rabbit:** oh right you dont have a man/woman yet

 

**Owl:** i volunteer as tribute

 

**Tigger:** me too

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** it’s okay hyungs!

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** you have seungmin hyung and minho hyung

 

**Tigger:** what does minho-hyung have to do with hyunjin

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** i meant for you

 

**Rabbit:** bae  <3

 

**Tigger:** sorry im with felix

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** good! then i have the perfect graves for you

**Christopher Robin-deceased:**

 

**Tigger:** jokes on you

**Tigger:** games over and im not dead

 

**Rabbit:** oh the game isnt over

 

**Piglet:** can it hurry up already then

 

**Rabbit:** mafia could still win if you guys want

 

**Owl:** we dont want

 

**Rabbit:** well we gotta wait until Chan hyung and Woojin hyung remember they have friends

 

**Piglet:** they do? since when?

 

**Owl:** lol

 

**Kanga:** I’m still here

 

**Piglet:** then where’s woojin hyung

 

**Kanga:** hes still on his way

**Kanga:** not like he can get here a minute after he said he was coming

 

**Piglet:** fair enough

 

**Kanga:** I’ll continue the game once chicken night with the bf is over

 

**Rabbit:** when will i ever

 

**Kanga:** goodness just ask a random person in this gc to date you and there

**Kanga:** bye now

 

**Rabbit:** jeongiinnn?

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** nope

 

**Rabbit:** yeah i thought so

 

**Owl:** jeongin is mine

**Owl:** back off hyung

 

**Rabbit:** jissuuunnng?

 

**Tigger:** yes?

 

**Rabbit:** date me?

 

**Roo-deceased:** oMGOSH SAY YES

 

**Piglet:** woah he actually asked someone

 

**Tigger:** but why

 

**Rabbit:** wont be anything serious

**Rabbit:** i promise

**Rabbit:** i just wanna eat food in the night time with someone too

 

**Tigger:** will you pay for everything?

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** gold digging at its finest

 

**Rabbit:** …

**Rabbit:** fine

 

**Roo-deceased:** JISUNG ITS FREE FOOD SAY YES

 

**Tigger:** but idk what you look like besides your nat geo interview

**Tigger:** you could be a murderer

 

**Rabbit:** date me and find out

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** you really gonna miss out on the chance to die?

 

**Tigger:** fine but this doesnt count as my first boyfriend

 

**Rabbit:** deal!!!

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** i can’t believe minho hyung asked jisung hyung out in the gc

 

**Piglet:** i cant believe he said yes

 

**Owl:** jeongin

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** yes, hyung?

 

**Owl:** date me?

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** nice try, but no thank you

 

**Piglet:** k

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** even more drama

 

**Roo-deceased:** this has been a wild night

 

**Rabbit:** jisung, my love

 

**Tigger:** no

 

**Rabbit:** im gonna video call you

 

**Tigger:** okay sure

 

**Pooh Bear:** I’m at Chan’s house

**Pooh Bear:** What did I miss?

 

**Piglet:** scroll up

 

**Pooh Bear:** I can’t believe minsung got together before changlix

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** before what

 

**Pooh Bear:** You know exactly what I’m talking about

 

**Roo-deceased:** hYUNG

 

**Pooh Bear:** Okay the chicken delivery guy is here. Bye now.

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** i want some :(

 

**Owl:** date me and i’ll buy you some

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** suddenly my appetite is gone

 

**Piglet:** i want some food too now

 

**Owl:** i’ll order you some

**Owl:** what do you want?

 

**Piglet:** really?

**Piglet:** im gonna call you wait

 

**Roo-deceased:** smh everyones pairing off

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** yeah hahaha

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:**

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** …

 

**Roo-deceased:** …

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** k byyee

  
  


**[Private Messages between Han Jisung and Lee Felix]**

 

**felix’s best friend:** dude you know how im video calling minho rn?

 

**jisung’s best friend:** lemme guess

**jisung’s best friend:** hes hot af

 

**felix’s best friend:** …

 

**jisung’s best friend:** …?

  
**felix’s best friend:** ʸ ᵉ ˢ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mafia game is nearly ending soon but it wont be over after that  
> \+ shameless self promo (hmu):
> 
> twt: cokesunbaenim  
> ig: ast.roha  
> kkt: chnkle
> 
> [also s/o to rushi_rush bc she's amazing and writes hella good stories]


	6. Q & A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter

Since it's Minho's birthday soon and I'm too lazy to write a whole as chapter by then, I'll be doing a Q&A for the characters. comment literally anything for anybody (characters or me whatever) and I'll have them respond for you. If i get like 2 comments on this then y'all are cancelled bye

 


	7. The A of "Q & A"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a q&a for the characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/S OWNS MY SOUL GUYS ZEXCVBUNOM oh and happy bday to minho for yesterday and s/o to the five (5) people that ACTUALLY commented smhhhh

**ast_roha:** If i get like 2 comments on this then y'all are cancelled bye

 

 **Archive of Our Own, 12 hours later:** [ Comments (2) ]

 

 **ast_roha:** *looks into the camera like I'm on the office*

 

 

**~**

 

**[ast_roha has created a groupchat with Bang Chan, Kim Woojin, and 7 others]**

 

_ast_roha has changed the groupchat's name to "Q &A Time"_

 

 **ast_roha:** Greet my minimal readers

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** hi everyone!

 

 **Han Jisung:** whomst

 

 **ast_roha:** just go with it

 

 **Lee Minho:** deja vu???

 

 **Bang Chan:** thats MY line, "ast_roha"

 

 **ast_roha:** I MADE that line

 

 **Lee Felix:** HI

 

 **ast_roha:**  ily

 

 **Seo Changbin:** who ARE you

 

 **Lee Felix:**  

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** cUrsed

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** and hi everyone

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** hey

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Hi!

 **Kim Woojin:** Finally there's someone who actually starts the sentence with a capital

 

 **Lee Felix:** I START IT IN CAPITAL SOMETIMES TOO

 

 **Kim Woojin:** That's different

 

 **ast_roha:** Anywayyy

 **ast_roha:** Some people have asked you guys questions so y'all are gonna answer them

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** okay!

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** sure

 

 **Bang Chan:** ooo I love questions

 

 **ast_roha:**  Okay question one was from Rushi_Rush (ily girllll)

 

 **Bang Chan:** is it for me

 

 **ast_roha:**  No. it's for minsung

 

 **Lee Minho:** i told you minsung had a nice ring to it, jisung

 

 **Han Jisung:** :P

 

 **Lee Minho:** :P

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Is the ring an engagement ring?

 

 **Lee Minho:** could be ;)

 

 **Lee Felix:** whats the question

 

 **ast_roha:** "WHEN ARE YOU GUYS GETTING YOUR SH*T TOGETHER PROPERLY?!"

 **ast_roha:**  Minus the asterix

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** yes do tell us, minsung

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** will all questions be like this?

 

 **Han Jisung:** hopefully not

 

 **Bang Chan:** are you guys going to answer yet orr

 

 **Lee Minho:** im ready whenever youre ready ;)

 

 **Lee Felix:** E%XRCTVUYBINJOMK

 

 **Han Jisung:** what do you mEAn by that

 

 **Lee Minho:**  what do you want it to mean :)

 

 **Han Jisung:**  YOURE the one who needs to get his sheet together properly

 

 **Seo Changbin:** sheet?

 **Seo Changbin:**  

 

 **ast_roha:**  This is supposed to be a break from the game

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** oh right!

 **Yang Jeongin:** are we going to finally end the game yet?

 

 **ast_roha:**  Can you wAIT

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** D:

 

 **ast_roha:** Dont be sad kiddo im sorry you can play soon

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** :D

 

 **Han Jisung:** but yeah idk what you mean by the question

 

 **Lee Minho:** date me properly

 

 **Han Jisung:** what

 

 **Lee Minho:** what

 

 **ast_roha:** what

 **ast_roha:**  Moving oonnnn

 

 **Seo Changbin:** you guys take too long to answer one question

 

 **ast_roha:** This next one is from Fhree13 for jeongin

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** yay

 

 **Bang Chan:** I want a question

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Me too

 

 **Lee Felix:** same

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** same

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** same

 

 **ast_roha:** Can you chill ive only asked one question so far

 

 **Bang Chan:** sorry continue

 

 **ast_roha:** "What are you gonna do in the gc Once the Mafia game is OveR?"

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** ninth wheel probably

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** i can change that

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** and i can change it back

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** what?

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** you guys are older than me but so oblivious!

 

 **Seo Changbin:** woah big word

 

 **ast_roha:** Are you jealous of the word

 

 **Seo Changbin:** idek you and youre already disrespecting me

 

 **ast_roha:** Jk im tiny too

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** "too"

 

 **Seo Changbin:** tinier than me?

 

 **ast_roha:**  Hella

 

 **Seo Changbin:** ig i can tolerate you then

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** im also going to change the gc name back to "jeongin's hoes"

 

 **ast_roha:** Thats a bad word

 

 **Bang Chan:** but I'll allow it

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** and change all your nicknames :D

 

 **Han Jisung:** i feel like that would be a bad idea

 **Han Jisung:** like, what would mine be?

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** bold of you to assume i like you enough to give you a name!

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** oOF

 

 **Lee Felix:** yea lets not let him choose the names

 

 **Han Jisung:** agreed

 

 **Seo Changbin:** next question

 

 **ast_roha:**  Guess who this one's for

 

 **Bang Chan:** probably not me

 

 **Seo Changbin:** why are you making us guess

 

 **ast_roha:** I just wanted to make this fun but fine

 **ast_roha:** This ones for woochan from Pennynic

 

 **Bang Chan:** yAY

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Yay!

 

 **Lee Felix:** when will i get any love

 

 **ast_roha:** Id offer you mine but i dont think youd want it

 

 **Lee Felix:** ill take what i can get

 

 **ast_roha:** Anyway, the question is "how did y'all get together?"

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** it wasnt very interesting

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** yeah it was kinda frustrating

 

 **Han Jisung:** you guys could have been together ages before you atcually were

 

 **Bang Chan:** I'd argue but youre right

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Yeah I was frustrated too

 

 **Lee Minho:** i dont know how you guys got together

 **Lee Minho:** tell me

 

 **Lee Felix:** lmao i forgot ur new

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** i like hearing the story!

 

 **Bang Chan:** okay it all began a few months after I had gotten to know woojin

 

 **Kim Woojin:** But it officially began a year and a half after that

 

 **Lee Minho:** Chan hyung you suck

 

 **Bang Chan:** how do you know it was my fault

 

 **Lee Minho:** isnt it obvious?

 

 **Bang Chan:** ...thats fair

 **Bang Chan:**  so the reason I actually started to like him was cause of felix

 

 **Lee Felix:** ur welcome

 

 **Kim Woojin:** And I started liking you because I thought you were a good person

 

 **Seo Changbin:**  chan hyung you suck

 

 **Bang Chan:** deja vu???

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** felix hyung didnt really help all that much

 

 **Bang Chan:** yeah all he said was "woojin hyung is boyfriend material"

 **Bang Chan:** and I said "yeah" and then i couldnt get it out of my head

 

 **Han Jisung:** hey changbin-hyung

 

 **Seo Changbin:** yeah?

 

 **Han Jisung:** felix is boyfriend material

 

 **Seo Changbin:** interesting point

 

 **Lee Felix:** JISUNG ASRDXTCFYVGUHBIJNOKMP

 

 **Han Jisung:** SZXDCFVYGUBHINJOMK

 

 **Kim Woojin:** As much as I love Changlix, it's Woochan time

 

 **Seo Changbin:** fine then

 

 **Kim Woojin:** So I liked him and one time he texted me about me because he thought I was Seungmin, so I knew he liked me too

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** and i knew because jeongin told me that hyunjin told him that felix told him that jisung told him that changbin hyung told him that he had a weird hunch

 **Kim Seungmin:** so i confronted chan hyung about it and he always texted me about you after that

 

 **ast_roha:** my brain hurts

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** same...

 

 **Bang Chan:** but we used a good code name for you

 

 **Kim Woojin:**  "nijoow" is not a good code name

 

 **Lee Minho:** LMAO

 

 **Bang Chan:** :(

 

 **Kim Woojin:**  Okay, let me continue the story

 **Kim Woojin:** So I tried dropping not so subtle hints for a whole year because I didn't want to be the one to initiate things

 

 **Lee Minho:** why not

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Because what Chan texted me was "lmao seungmin when i finally get the courage i wanna ask nijoow out on a date. i wanna be all extra about it and have a flashmob or smthn"

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** cuutte~~

 

 **Seo Changbin:** not really

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** yeah he wanted to do the flashmob to the song "never gonna give you up" because felix told him it was the best song to ask someone out to

 

 **Lee Minho:** thank god he didnt actually do it

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Amen

 

 **Bang Chan:** my feelings are hurt but I do see why that would have been a bad idea

 

 **Kim Woojin:** You can pick up the story from here

 

 **Bang Chan:** okay so then after a year and a half of woojin launching hints at me and me dodging them unintentionally

 **Bang Chan:** he got so frustrated with it that one day he hit me with his shopping bag in the middle of the mall, screamed "HOW ARE YOU SO DENSE" then aggressively held my hand for the rest of the day

 

 **Lee Felix:** lmAO thats my fav part

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** i find it cute!

 

 **Seo Changbin:** h o w

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** idk

 

 **Lee Minho:** lmfao whatd you say to make hyung go off

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Tell them

 

 **Lee Minho:** you sound mad

 

 **Kim Woojin:** I am.

 

 **Bang Chan:** ...I said "lol I can tell no one likes me like that. whoever will is probably insane."

 

 **Lee Minho:** on woojins behalf, getting hit was totally justified

 **Lee Minho:** but aggressively holding your hand is hella cute

 

 **Kim Woojin:** I had liked him for oNE YEAR AND A HALF

 **Kim Woojin:** AND HE COULDNT EVEN TELL

 

 **Bang Chan:** sorry?

 

 **Kim Woojin:** You should be glad I love you so much

 

 **Bang Chan:** I am  <3

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** get a room

 

 **Han Jisung:** you know they will

 

 **Seo Changbin:** gross

 

 **Lee Minho:** wait so did yall just assume you were boyfriends after that?

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Oh my goodness we didn't even become official until 5 hours later

 

 **Lee Felix:** once again, chan hyung u suck

 

 **Bang Chan:** :(

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Go tell them why

 

 **Bang Chan:** ... so after he refused to let go of my hand for the rest of the day, we were chilling in his room and then I said "do you think I'll be single for life?"

 **Bang Chan:** yknow cause I wasnt sure what woojin meant by all of what he did

 

 **Lee Minho:** please tell me he then strangled you to death

 

 **Seo Changbin:** dont we all wish he did

 

 **Bang Chan:** close, he actually walked to the door, picked up some sandals I had lying around and then yEETED (yote?) them right at me

 

 **Han Jisung:** chan-hyung sounds like the worst bf ever

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** agreed

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** it was annoying for all of us to watch him be oblivious

 

 **Lee Felix:** aGREED

 

 **Lee Minho:** so their relationship is Obvious and Oblivious?

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** pretty much!

 

 **Han Jisung:** yES

 

 **Bang Chan:**  if it makes you guys feel better he aggressively cuddled me right after

 

 **Kim Woojin:** I remember saying "I'm your boyfriend now. No objections." and then after some silence he said "Wasn't planning on giving any."

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** awwwwwwwwwwww! ! ! !

 

 **Lee Minho:** okay that ending was cute

 

 **Lee Felix:** when will i ever

 

 **Han Jisung:** when will i ever

 **Han Jisung:**  JINX

 

 **Lee Felix:** omg u know what im thinking

 

 **Han Jisung:** omg yes

 

 **Lee Felix:** u spend time properly developing feelings for minho hyung !!!!

 

 **Han Jisung:** we ditch the q &a and cuddle !!!!!!!!

 **Han Jisung:**...

 

 **Lee Felix:** ... this is awkward

 

 **Lee Minho:** i like the first option ;)

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Anyway...

 **Kim Woojin:** Yeah, we've been together ever since then.

 **Kim Woojin:** I hope that answers your question, Pennynic

 

 **Bang Chan:** lmao i forgot we were doing a q &a

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** next one

 

 **Kim Seungmin:**  hello?

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** ast_roha?

 

 **ast_roha:** Oh right

 **ast_roha:** This next one is from CK_4627 forrrr

 

 **Han Jisung:** *drumroll commences*

 

 **ast_roha:** Jeongin again!

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** yay! I like getting questions :D

 

 **Lee Felix:** selfish much

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** ikr

 

 **ast_roha:** all this one says is "lol is jeongin gay"

 

 **Bang Chan:** lmaoo you know its bad when somebody else has to question your sexuality for you

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** i think we're all wondering that

 

 **Han Jisung:** definitely

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** yeah im curious too

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** ...well

 

 **Kim Woojin:** We support you no matter what

 

 **Lee Minho:** but i think everyone in the gc lowkey wishes you are

 

 **Lee Felix:** it would be cool yeah

 

 **Seo Changbin:** someones gotta be straight

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** isnt it me

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** i didnt think so

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** okay nvm then

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** do you want me to be straight, hyung?

 

 **Seo Changbin:** i dont really mind

 

 **Bang Chan:** its okay

 **Bang Chan:** you dont have to say anything yet

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** im sorry i know you guys wanted an answer but im not sure... :(

 

 **Lee Felix:** its ok uwu

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:**  if you figure it out call me :)))

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** to tell you the news?

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** yeah and in case you are gay and looking for a relationship :)))

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** he could just tell the whole gc instead

 

 **Lee Felix:** jealous much

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** me?

 

 **Lee Felix:** yes u

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** leave me alone

 

 **Lee Felix:** never

 

 **ast_roha:** Y'all want the next question?

 

 **Lee Felix:** is it finally my turn

 

 **ast_roha:** Yup

 

 **Lee Felix:** rlly? omg fInaLlY

 

 **ast_roha:** Sike it's another one for jeongin

 

 **Seo Changbin:** jeongin needs to be stopped

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** but i love questions!

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** ily but are any of us gonna get questions

 

 **ast_roha:** You're in luck bc whatsamermaid asked two questions

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** my turn hoes

 

 **Seo Changbin:** i will fight you

 **Seo Changbin:** i want that question too

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** fight me then shorty

 

 **ast_roha:**  As a member of the short-as-h*ck community, i take offence to that

 

 **Seo Changbin:** thAnK you

 

 **ast_roha:** Anyway the second question is for chan

 

 **Bang Chan:** hA suck it

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** hyung...

 

 **Bang Chan:** that question is mine bye

 

 **ast_roha:** The first question is "jeonginnie who's your favorite hyung?"

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** pfft me obviously

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** fool i see him everyday

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** so do i

 

 **Kim Woojin:** It's me

 **Kim Woojin:** I own him

 

 **Lee Minho:** wasnt it the other way around

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** yes it was :)

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Then who is it :)

 

 **Bang Chan:** tell us :)

 

 **Lee Minho:** do it :)

 

 **Lee Felix:** go on :)

 

 **Han Jisung:** ik it isnt me but still :)

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** first off it isnt jisung hyung or seungmin hyung

 

 **Han Jisung:** disappointed but not surprised

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** but we always hang out

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** if by hang out you mean bother me 24/7 then yeah

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** oOF

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** the parent hyungs are really nice to me :)

 **Yang Jeongin:** but im going to have to say minho hyung

 

 **Lee Minho:** hell yeah

 

 **Lee Felix:** but u knew me before him

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** the more i know you the worse

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** :(

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** but the hyung i enjoy being around is

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** :)

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** felix hyung :)

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** :(

 

 **Lee Felix:** :DDDDDDDDDD

 

 **ast_roha:** wait so who is it

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** the Lees

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** ig im a lee then

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** me too

 

 **Lee Minho:** @ jisung i can make you a lee ;)

 

 **Han Jisung:** but i like han

 

 **Lee Minho:** you can make me a han instead if you want

 

 **Han Jisung:** XETCYVUBINJOMKP i dont want

 

 **Lee Felix:** SRDTFYGUHJK

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** i take back what i said

 

 **Lee Minho:** wait no im sorry

 

 **Bang Chan** :alright who cares whats my question

 

 **Lee Minho:** "when will you stfu"

 

 **ast_roha:**  Oof

 **ast_roha:** But its actually "what would you make everyone do if you won?"

 

 **Bang Chan:** ***when i win

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Incorrect

 

 **Seo Changbin:** fight fight fight

 

 **Lee Felix:** hyung ur already cancelled

 

 **Bang Chan:** i have one last trick up my sleeve

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** keep it there hyung

 

 **Bang Chan:** my first order is to have you executed

 

 **Lee Minho:** its a favour not an order

 

 **Bang Chan:** but its compulsory

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Would Minho have to do one too?

 

 **Lee Minho:** no

 

 **Han Jisung:** UNFAIR

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** then when he loses you dont get to eat that meal with us

 

 **Lee Minho:** dang okay fine then

 

 **Bang Chan:** fine i'd just try get the couples officially together and find a place for jeonginnie

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** his place is in my arms

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** no thanks!

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** what couples

 

 **Bang Chan:** i think you know

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Do YOU know? It took you a year and half to figure out WE were one of those "couples"

 

 **Lee Felix:** yes hyung stay salty

 

 **Bang Chan:** my favour from you will be for you to move on from that

 

 **Kim Woojin:** favour denied

 

 **Bang Chan:** iLLEGAL

 

 **Lee Felix:** is iLLEGAL a new apple product

 

 **Han Jisung:** LOL

 

 **Bang Chan:** your favour is to stop for a whole 24 hours

 

 **Lee Minho:** make it 24 years

 

 **Bang Chan:** deal

 **Bang Chan:** oh and i'd also make changbin do all my chores

 

 **Seo Changbin:** hyung why

 

 **Han Jisung:** dont stop there

 **Han Jisung:** make him do ALL OF OUR chores

 

 **Bang Chan:** smart thinking mr han

 

 **Seo Changbin:** i hate you all

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** what would you make ME do

 

 **Bang Chan:** grow up and accept your feelings

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** what

 

 **Bang Chan:** what

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** what about me

 

 **Bang Chan:** i dont really know yet ig ill keep it in my savings acc

 

 **Lee Minho:** no interest recieved tho

 

 **Bang Chan:** dang it

 

 **Seo Changbin:** are there anymore questions?

 

 **ast_roha:** well, im hella unpopular sooooo no

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** i got a lot of questions so im happy :)

 

 **Lee Felix:** im not :(

 

 **Seo Changbin:** same

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** next time ig

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** will there be a next time?

 

 **ast_roha:**  If more questions start coming in, then yeah

 

 **Han Jisung:** okay hyped

 

 **ast_roha:**  Dont be bc i dont get much comments sis

 

 **Lee Minho:** well you better start soon

 

 **ast_roha:** Its not under my control meanhoe

 

 **Lee Minho:** that sounds like a you problem

 

 **ast_roha:** Itll be a YOU problem when nobody asks you questions

 

 **Lee Minho:** ouch

 

 **Seo Changbin:** d*mn i didnt get asked anything

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** that cause you arent interesting enough

 

 **Seo Changbin:**  im not talking to you

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** finally

 

 **ast_roha:** I dont get why seungmin is seen as mean when hes an actual angel wth is wrong with me

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** what

 

 **ast_roha:** Dang i gotta start writing you better

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** what

 

 **ast_roha:** Okay that's allll

 **ast_roha:** say bye to the readers

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Thank you and bye!

 

 **Bang Chan:** bye thanks for giving me two questions

 

 **Lee Minho:** i got half a question bye

 

 **Seo Changbin:** better than none

 **Seo Changbin:** bye everyone

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** ask more please byee

 

 **Han Jisung:** bye i hope to see you more

 

 **Lee Felix:** tyyy everyone. lets get more questions in next time

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** bye readers, see ya

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** thank you for asking me a lot! bye everyone!

 

 **ast_roha:** okay thank you guys. leave more questions and they'll answer them in another q &a hopefully

 **ast_roha:** and happy late birthday minho

 

 **Lee Minho:** thanks

 

 **ast_roha:** byyee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any more questions for the members (or any for me idk) then comment on either the last update or in this comment section. I may or may not have another q&a if i actually get questions (yall are cancelled smh)


	8. spook kids (halloween not-special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a part of the plot, but the gc in halloween with halloween names and just discussing halloween. these are the gc names for now
> 
> Freddy - woojin  
> dracula - chan  
> jigsaw - minho  
> pennywise - changbin  
> the tv from the ring - hyunjin  
> georgie - jisung  
> red balloon - felix  
> the well from the ring - seungmin  
> the girl from the ring - jeongin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be up on halloween but i was swamped in work and went trick or treating, so i apologise for being hella late. enjoy, y'all

**[spook kids]**

 

 **red balloon:** its thAT TIME OF YEAR

 

 **georgie:** hALLOWeeN

 

 **red balloon:** YoU kNoW iT

 

 **pennywise:** it?

 **pennywise:** you called?

 

 **dracula:** SPOOKY TIME

 

 **Freddy:** Are we gonna do our usual?

 

 **the tv from the ring:** yes lets do it

 

 **Freddy:** I meant Chan and I's usual

 

 **the tv from the ring:** but we all celebrate halloween together

 

 **dracula:** hes talking about after you guys leave

 

 **jigsaw:** what usual then ;)

 

 **Freddy:** No need for the ;)

 **Freddy:** All we do is chill together and watch horror movies on netflix

 

 **the well from the ring:** so you mean...

 

 **jigsaw:** netflix and chill? ;)

 

 **dracula:** oh my gOsh nO

 

 **the girl from the ring:** hyungs thats gross

 

 **pennywise:** yeah thats how all the couples die in horror movies

 

 **Freddy:** Guys, no

 

 **dracula:** get out youre kids

 

 **red balloon:** no u

 

 **jigsaw:** what do y'all do before tho

 **jigsaw:** like, what do you all do together

 

 **the well from the ring:** we trick or treat until chan or jeongin is satisfied

 

 **the tv from the ring:** meaning we go until their bags are almost full and we're almost dead of exhaustion

 

 **dracula:** lmao true

 

 **the well from the ring:** yeah and then we go to chans house and tell horror stories around a fire

 

 **the tv from the ring:** meaning we have a candle in the middle of our circle that jisung or felix keep blowing out

 **the tv from the ring:** so we put our phone torches there and put jeongins pumpkin bucket for trick or treating on it to make it orange

 

 **the girl from the ring:** i dont like that because you guys always make me empty it out and then chan hyung and changbin hyung take my candy when they think im not looking!

 

 **dracula:** idk what youre talking about

 

 **jigsaw:** exposed

 

 **pennywise:** i ask you if i can have some but you always say no so i just take it

 

 **red balloon:** smh u guys aint sLiCk

 

 **georgie:** yeah we steal from all of your bags but no one notices

 

 **the tv from the ring:** omg is that why i always come home with much less than i started off with

 

 **red balloon:** yup

 

 **jigsaw:** well now they kno so you cant steal anymore

 

 **georgie:** they can yell at us when they catch us

 

 **red balloon:** aka never

 

 **georgie:** :))

 

 **dracula:** you guys are uninvited this year

 

 **red balloon:** u think thatll stop us from stealing ur candy?

 

 **georgie:** foOLS

 

 **Freddy:** You could've just asked me for some of mine

 

 **georgie:** wheres the fun in that

 

 **red balloon:** yea

 **red balloon:** ur supposed to be able to get away with things on halloween

 

 **the well from the ring:** you do know its halloween not the purge right?

 

 **georgie:** wdym

 

 **the well from the ring:** youre not supposed to prank people or do naughty things

 

 **the tv from the ring:** yeah you just act scary

 

 **red balloon:**...

 

 **georgie:** does this mean we have to return that garden gnome we stole last year?

 

 **dracula:** yes???

 

 **Freddy:** You stole a garden gnome???

 

 **red balloon:**  ofc we did

 **red balloon:** it was halloween

 

 **the girl from the ring:** i think i hear police sirens...

 

 **georgie:** nope its just me screaming

 

 **red balloon:** what about the give way sign

 

 **Freddy:** You took a Give Way sign???

 

 **georgie:** ...no...

 

 **Freddy:** How?!?!?!

 

 **red balloon:** with halloween spirit

 

 **dracula:** omg youre gonna be arrested

 

 **jigsaw:** #jilixisgoingtojailparty

 

 **red balloon:** its ok it was halloween

 

 **dracula:** but not the purge

 

 **the tv from the ring:** it was nice knowing you guys

 

 **pennywise:** try not to get shivved in prison

 

 **the well from the ring:** knowing the two, they probably will

 

 **georgie:** let's move on before i start crying in fear

 

 **red balloon:** yes pls

 

 **jigsaw:** okay tell me your scary stories since i wasnt there to hear them before

 

 **the well from the ring:** changbin hyungs life

 

 **jigsaw:** i said a scary story not a tragedy

 

 **dracula:** OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH

 

 **Freddy:** Roasted

 

 **pennywise:** id yell at you but i agree

 

 **the girl from the ring:** wait woojin hyung what was the one about the flute guy?

 

 **Freddy:** Oh right that one

 **Freddy:** It isn't that scary

 

 **jigsaw:** tell it anyway

 

 **Freddy:** So one day I was waiting in the room with my mom and everything went dead quiet. I heard this flute tune but from what I could see, my mom didn't hear anything. When I turned to look, there was a man watching us from the door.

 

 **jigsaw:** is that it?

 

 **Freddy:** I looked back at my mom to see if she noticed but then I heard the flute noise again. I turned around straight away, but he was gone and the dead quiet seemed to disappear too.

 

 **the girl from the ring:** that one creeps me out a little D:

 

 **the tv from the ring:**  me too

 

 **pennywise:** that one's not that bad

 

 **jigsaw:** did that actually happen to you?

 

 **Freddy:** Yeah

 

 **jigsaw:** oof

 

 **georgie:** ooo i wanna tell the rumour about the tree in school

 

 **dracula:** that rumour was so fake

 

 **red balloon:** i believed it

 

 **dracula:** I did at first too but now it doesnt seem believable

 **dracula:** I like the ones about the camps better

 

 **pennywise:** oh the camp ones scare me

 

 **the tv from the ring:** same

 

 **jigsaw:** tell the school rumour first

 

 **georgie:** okay so

 **georgie:** it was a dark weekend evening and the school was completely empty except for a girl who was eager to explore

 **georgie:** she came across a tall tree at the back of the school and noticed that up high was a tiny platform, enough to support her weight if she got on

 

 **jigsaw:** how did the platform get there

 

 **georgie:** idk

 

 **the well from the ring:** one of the versions says she was the one who built it

 

 **jigsaw:** did she just climb a tree and build a tiny platform???

 

 **red balloon:** let my bestie tell the story hyung

 

 **jigsaw:** okay fine

 

 **georgie:** ty lix

 **georgie:** so she climbed up the tree, somehow managing to reach the point of the platform, and she sat on it for a while

 **georgie:** after a moment she decided she wanted to come down, so she tried to figure out a way

 **georgie:** but she realised there was no safe way to do so

 

 **dracula:** that part sounds so fake???

 

 **Freddy:** I do admit there are a lot of plot holes but I always found it interesting

 

 **georgie:** she sat there for the whole cold night, shivering and tired but with no one to save her

 **georgie:** but nobody would be able to anyway bc she made the wrong move and she fell, killing her instantly

 

 **jigsaw:** she died after falling off a tree???

 

 **red balloon:** yeah keep up

 

 **jigsaw:** rude

 

 **the girl from the ring:** it was a tall tree!

 

 **georgie:** apparently the school found the body two days later and didnt want to tell the press bc it would give the school a bad image

 

 **dracula:** but why tho. none of it makes sense to me

 

 **the tv from the ring:** tell that to the ghost girl people talk about seeing at school

 

 **dracula:** okay then add her into the gc

 

 **the girl from the ring:** dont!

 **the girl from the ring:** what if we get haunted afterwards

 

 **jigsaw:** is this an actual thing that people at your school believe?

 

 **georgie:** i mean there IS a hella tall tree in our school that has a tiny platform on it

 

 **red balloon:** yea nobody actually knows how it got there

 

 **jigsaw:** lmao sis built it then fell off

 

 **dracula:** that story's so fake

 

 **the well from the ring:** tell the camp story then

 

 **jigsaw:** is this one scary

 

 **pennywise:** it is

 **pennywise:** its also true

 

 **jigsaw:** dam its a horror movie with the "based on a true story" warning

 

 **red balloon:** thats when ik its time to leave the cinema

 

 **jigsaw:** at the beginning???

 

 **red balloon:** better safe than srry

 

 **the tv from the ring:** "warning"

 

 **jigsaw:** wdym ""warning""

 

 **the tv from the ring:** how is it a warning

 

 **jigsaw:** bc its warning you that sheet is gonna happen in your homes too??

 

 **the tv from the ring:** fair enough

 **the tv from the ring:** now lets hear about the camps

 

 **dracula:** should I tell it?

 

 **jigsaw:** yeah go

 

 **dracula:** okay, so there is this camp we'd go to at the end of the year 

 

 **Freddy:** It was the highlight of my years

 

 **dracula:** same

 

 **the tv from the ring:** we hear this story so much but go on anyway

 

 **jigsaw:** yeah go

 

 **georgie:** chan-hyung?

 

 **red balloon:** chan hyung

 

 **jigsaw:** whered he go

 

 **pennywise:** probably typing it into one big paragraph like a loser

 

 **Freddy:**  Rude

 

 **dracula:** once upon a time, long ago, there was a group of teens that were camping out there for a school trip. the instructors always told them to do everything with an adult and then to stay in their cabins after lights out, but they thought that was lame so they all decided to meet up at the waterhole in the dead of night. once they got there, they swam around and played for a bit, jumping off the rope swing and into the water. but one person let go too late. they couldn't tell when to let go because they couldn't see much in the dark, so when they jumped, they hit their head on a rock and fell unconscious. the other teenagers wanted to get help so they ran back to the cabins, screaming for an adult, but by the time they came back, the person had fallen back into the water and drowned.

 

 **jigsaw:** that actually happened???

 

 **pennywise:** no that was a rumour

 

 **jigsaw:** i thought you said it was true

 

 **the tv from the ring:** no, the other stuff was true

 

 **jigsaw:** what other stuff

 

 **dracula:** whenever people would go there, there would be someone who experiences something weird

 

 **red balloon:** i remember jisung saying someone woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of a person laughing, but apparently no body was

 

 **the girl from the ring:** when i went, it felt like someone was watching us the whole time!

 

 **Freddy:** There was a shadow following someone around once

 

 **dracula:** people would see figures walking around at night 

 

 **georgie:** someone was possessed

 

 **jigsaw:** wait wHat

 

 **the well from the ring:** yeah there was a person who randomly stood up while the instructor was talking and started shrieking or smthn

 

 **the tv from the ring:** yeah the adults took them to a separate room and didnt end up telling anyone what happened

 

 **the well from the ring:** it was supposed to be on the low but one of the adults told their child and they told us that it was some creepy stuff

 

 **jigsaw:**  okay ghosts are real bye

 

 **the girl from the ring:** we talk about this every halloween or camp that it isnt scary anymore

 

 **jigsaw:** this is wild

 **jigsaw:** how have y'all not died yet

 

 **red balloon:** bc i have the power of god and anime on my side

 

 **georgie:** hAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **pennywise:** stop

 

 **red balloon:** no u

 

 **pennywise:** it doesnt work like that

 

 **red balloon:** no U

 

 **Freddy:** Scary stories don't work well over text

 

 **dracula:** then what are you suggesting

 

 **Freddy:** the usual?

 

 **dracula:** sure

 

 **the tv from the ring:** ex clu sive

 

 **Freddy:** This time I meant the whole group's usual

 

 **jigsaw:** am i invited

 

 **the well from the ring:** no

 

 **Freddy:** of course

 

 **georgie:** ill bring a candle

 

 **red balloon:** ill bring the matches

 

 **the tv from the ring:** jeongin...

 

 **the girl from the ring:** sigh

 **the girl from the ring:** ill bring the pumpkin bucket then

 

 **dracula:** felix bring the give way sign and gnome

 

 **jigsaw:** good thinking. i"ll bring the police

 

 **pennywise:** and i'll bring the shiv

 

 **Freddy:** I don't think I have anything to bring

 

 **dracula:** your love

 

 **the well from the ring:** no leave that at home

 

 **Freddy:** I don't have it with me anyway

 **Freddy:** I gave it all to Chan

 

 **dracula:** awww

 

 **pennywise:** ewww

 

 **jigsaw:** you guys are cancelled

 

 **red balloon:** no u

 

 **the tv from the ring:** i hate this

 

 **dracula:** so are you gonna come over or what

 

 **Freddy:** Coming

 

 **georgie:** we're on our way

 

 **red balloon:** omw

 

 **jigsaw:** okay leggo

 

 **the girl from the ring:** lego

 

 **the well from the ring:** cancelled

 **the well from the ring:** felix dont

 

 **red balloon:** ...

 **red balloon:** no u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ikkk its lame but i forgot my original plan. also the stories are actual ones that ive heard/experienced about places ive been. tell your scary stories in the comments, or dont whatever (i sound like a youtuber what)


	9. a little side-tracked, a little gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> couples aint slick and the game was momentarily forgotten. minsungs cute, woochans salty, and hyunlix are sick of being single.
> 
> [previously on s h o o t me:
> 
> jisung’s best friend: lemme guess  
> jisung’s best friend: hes hot af
> 
> felix’s best friend: …
> 
> jisung’s best friend: …?
> 
> felix’s best friend: ʸ ᵉ ˢ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gently break dances* here are the ships i was supposed to provide (but seungjin is still struggling to exist)

 

**[Private Messages between Han Jisung and Lee Felix]**

 

**jisung’s best friend:** thought so

 

**felix’s best friend:** you kNEW he was hot and you didnt say aNyThInG to me

 

**jisung’s best friend:** i didnt think it was ur business

 

**felix’s best friend:** im “dating” the boy now

**felix’s best friend:** it’s aLL my business

 

**jisung’s best friend:** i have dance tomorrow afternoon and he’ll be there

 

**felix’s best friend:** are you inviting me? :)

 

**jisung’s best friend:** no i was just telling u i got to see ur hunk of a bf to make u jealous :)

 

**felix’s best friend:** oh

**felix’s best friend:** right ofc

 

**jisung’s best friend:** nah jk u can come if u want

 

**felix’s best friend:** tHaNkS

 

**jisung’s best friend:** ;)

**jisung’s best friend:** r u still video calling him rn?

 

**felix’s best friend:** ugh yes

 

**jisung’s best friend:** u make it sound like u hate him

 

**felix’s best friend:** i just hate how hot he is

 

**jisung’s best friend:** mArRy hIM

 

**felix’s best friend:** but i want a good husband

**felix’s best friend:** he flirts with everyone :(

 

**jisung’s best friend:** sounds like a u problem

 

**felix’s best friend:** hoe it IS a me problem

 

**jisung’s best friend:** rn’t u on a call rn?

**jisung’s best friend:** shouldnt u be talking

 

**felix’s best friend:** yeah ig i should

**felix’s best friend:** it’s been silent for a while

 

**jisung’s best friend:** u suck at this

 

**felix’s best friend:** says you

 

**jisung’s best friend:** blocked and reported

 

**felix’s best friend:** k bye

 

**[Private Messages between Bang Chan and Lee Minho]**

 

**minnie:** Chan hyung

**minnie:** hyung

**minnie:** Chan

**minnie:** step away from your bf for a while

**minnie:** Woojins beloved bf

**minnie:** mafia

**minnie:** my friend

**minnie:** compadre

**minnie:** Bang Chan

**minnie:** cb97

**minnie:** Chris

**minnie:** Chan

**minnie:** channel

**minnie:** chanel

**minnie:** chandelier

**minnie:** chance of slight precipitation

**minnie:** change ya fate

**minnie:** B y u n g c h a n

 

**channie:** hOW DARE YOU

 

**minnie:** i cant believe thats what it took to get you

 

**channie:** that is a CURSED name

 

**minnie:** at least it worked

 

**channie:** I was in the bathroom and woojin told me my phone was ringing

**channie:** turns out it was just mass vibrating from the spam

 

**minnie:** okay so

 

**channie:** sure just dismiss the fact that I’m with my bf

 

**minnie:** was already planning to but ty for the permission Byungchan hyung uwu

 

**channie:** what is so important for you to come into my inbox and bLASPHEME

 

**minnie:** im on a video call with Jisung

 

**channie:** OMG YES I WAS TOLD YALL ARE DATING NOW

**channie:** I  S Q U E A L E D

 

**minnie:** okay well

 

**channie:** yes? :)

 

**minnie:** you didnt tell me he looked like this

 

**channie:** PWOEISFDGJF;WLQOJIWREGNOFIOENT

**channie:** OWIAFUEJOIGNW

**channie:** ITS HAPPENING

 

**minnie:** whats happening

 

**channie:** TRUE LOVE IS HAPPENING

 

**minnie:** how is saying he looks like a squirrel true love

 

**channie:** oh I see how it is

 

**minnie:** why do you sound so deflated

 

**channie:** woojin and I just did a victory dance

 

**minnie:** hyung what

 

**channie:** we did a little cheers thing with our chicken

**channie:** had an excited celebratory hug

 

**minnie:** hyung what are you talking about

 

**channie:** all for nothing

 

**minnie:** can you chill

**minnie:** i asked him to date me for food

**minnie:** and that was 15 minutes ago

 

**channie:** youre jisungs first relationship

**channie:** real or not

 

**minnie:** it’s not even THAT kind of relationship

 

**channie:** you said “date me”

 

**minnie:** but he said im not his boyfriend

 

**channie:** still

**channie:** if youre gonna date then treat him like a bf would

**channie:** otherwise its just a friendship wearing a cheap costume

 

**minnie:** ...when did you get so wise

 

**channie:** oh that was all woojin telling me what to say

 

**minnie:** yeah that makes sense

 

**channie:** so…

 

**minnie:** ...i guess hes hella cute

 

**channie:** what else

 

**minnie:** his smile is just

**minnie:** AHHHH

 

**channie:** yes go keep complimenting him

 

**minnie:** hes funnier than i expected and surprisingly easy to talk to

 

**channie:** one more leggo

 

**minnie:** his laugh makes me want to cry

 

**channie:** woojin says “PWOEFHIGBJVFKKWOJPEIH”

**channie:** and I wholeheartedly agree with him

 

**minnie:** nvm he just said he likes dogs more than cats

**minnie:** all those compliments are cancelled

 

**channie:** this is why you struggle to find a s/o

 

**minnie:** rude

 

**channie:** excuse me one second

 

**[Private Messages between Bang Chan and Han Jisung]**

 

**bang mom:** _[2 images attached]_

**bang mom:** enjoy

 

**[Private Messages between Bang Chan and Lee Minho]**

 

**minnie:** hyung

**minnie:** care to explain what you did in that one second

 

**channie:** I spoke with woojin

 

**minnie:** for one second?

 

**channie:** yes why?

 

**minnie:** sis i just checked my calculator and something doesnt add up

 

**channie:** maybe bc it aint math

**channie:** its chemistry ;)

 

**minnie:** why did Jisung excuse himself after you did too

 

**channie:** coincidence???

 

**minnie:** ig you really learnt to lie after being mafia

 

**channie:** who says I didnt know how to before

 

**minnie:** hyung Jisung just turned all red what did you do

 

**channie:** nothing?

 

**minnie:** “i guess youre more of a cat person, huh?”

**minnie:** DID YOU SEND HIM SCREENSHOTS

 

**channie:** screenshots? whos she?

 

**minnie:** HE JUST ASKED ME IF I REALLY THINK HES CUTE

**minnie:** CHAN HYUNG HDU MAKE PEOPLE THINK IM NICE ENOUGH TO COMPLIMENT

 

**channie:** its one person…?

 

**minnie:** SIS HES GONNA TELL FELIX AND FELIX WILL TELL EVERYONE

 

**channie:** why dont you want to be nICE

 

**minnie:** BC ITS TOO MUCH EFFORT

 

**channie:** WOOJIN DOES IT JUST FINE

 

**minnie:** THIS ISNT ABOUT YOU AND YOUR GROSS RELATIONSHIP

 

**channie:** H O M O P H O B I C

 

**minnie:** I M  G A Y

 

**channie:** I M  G A Y E R

 

**minnie:** I N C O R R E C T

 

**channie:** IM GONNA ASK WOOJIN

**channie:** MY B O Y F R I E N D

 

**minnie:** ILL ASK JISUNG

**minnie:** MY M A I N  H O E

 

**channie:** SCREENSHOT TAKEN AND SENT

 

**minnie:** WAIT NO

 

**channie:** :)

 

**minnie:** IM GONNA ASK THE GC THEN

 

**[Hundred Acre Woods]**

 

**Rabbit:** am i gayer than Chan hyung

 

**Kanga:** nO

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** is this day time for the game?

 

**Rabbit:** no this is more important

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** really?

 

**Kanga:** yes it is, jeongin

**Kanga:** now answer

 

**Owl:** how dare you be mean to my baby like that

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** your what

 

**Piglet:** your what

 

**Pooh Bear:** Your what

 

**Owl:** homophobic

 

**Pooh Bear:** I have a boyfriend

 

**Owl:** this could be us jeongin but you playin

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** how could that be us?

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** are you being savage or clueless?

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** yes

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** …

 

**Kanga:** WOOJIN WHOS GAYER

**Kanga:** ME OR MINHO

 

**Pooh Bear:** Minho

 

**Rabbit:** HA

 

**Kanga:** b-but youre my boyfriend

 

**Piglet:** woojin hyung’s right

 

**Owl:** i agree

 

**Roo-deceased:** rn’t u guys right next to each other

 

**Pooh Bear:** Yeah but Chan’s just on his phone so I got bored

 

**Roo-deceased:** bad boyfriend

 

**Kanga:** rude

 

**Rabbit:** this is why im gayer

 

**Roo-deceased:** and also this

**Roo-deceased:** _[2 images attached]_

 

**Tigger:** FELIX DONT SEND THAT

 

**Piglet:** minho hyung is nice?

**Piglet:** just when i was welcoming him into savage line

 

**Rabbit:** CHAN HYUNG I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** that’s so cute, hyung!

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** “this could be us jeongin but you playin”

 

**Owl:** this could be us jeongin but you pLaYiN

**Owl:** oh wow you beat me to it

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** bc youre predictable

 

**Owl:** ill take that as a compliment

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** incorrect try again

 

**Tigger:** AUVSIHJXRDTCFYVGUBHINJK WHY LIX

 

**Roo-deceased:** so everyone knows u guys r the realest

 

**Tigger:** WEVE BEEN SUPPOSEDLY DATING FOR LESS THAN HALF AN HOUR

 

**Owl:** i bet its the best less than half an hour of minho hyungs life

 

**Rabbit:** excuse???me???

 

**Roo-deceased:** u guys are on a call rn

 

**Rabbit:** irrelevant?

 

**Roo-deceased:** woojin hyung do ur thing

 

**Rabbit:** what thing

 

**Pooh Bear:** Actual couple goals!

**Pooh Bear:** They’ll be married by tomorrow!!

**Pooh Bear:** I’ll be the ordinator!!!

**Pooh Bear:** No, I’ll be the flower boy!!!!

**Pooh Bear:** No, I’ll be the ring bearer!!!!!

**Pooh Bear:** Woochan wishes they could be that cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Piglet:** youre part of woochan???

 

**Pooh Bear:** Give me a second to find the relevance of that

 

**Kanga:** woojinnie ;-;

 

**Piglet:** you guys are right next to each other???

 

**Pooh Bear:** Minsung are in a CALL

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** the number one shipper doing the most

 

**Owl:** jeongin…

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** no need to finish the sentence hyung

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** i know what youre going to say!

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** just stick with seungmin hyung :D

 

**Owl:** what

 

**Piglet:** jeongin no

 

**Roo-deceased:** whered minsung go

 

**Pooh Bear:** Probably talking to each other on the call :D

 

**Kanga:** why cant we be couple goals

 

**Pooh Bear:** Minho talks about Jisung in the cutest way

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** lmao but he cancelled the compliments to defend his cats

 

**Owl:** dogs ARE better than cats tho

 

**Rabbit:** what was that :))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Rabbit:** say :)))) that :))) to :)))) my :)))) face

 

**Owl:** you just wait until dance

 

**Rabbit:** you cant attack me it was my birthday

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** happy birthday hyung!!!!

 

**Rabbit:** thank you

 

**Tigger:** minho-hyung just showed me soonie and doongie uwu

 

**Pooh Bear:** Ugh when will I ever

 

**Piglet:** chan you need to provide for your boyfriend

 

**Kanga:** I’ll take you back to australia and show you some kangaroos

 

**Roo-deceased:** take me instead

 

**Pooh Bear:** Hmm I’ll think about it

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** woojin hyungs bar is low

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** like your height :D

 

**Rabbit:** Jeongin i love you

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** :)

 

**Owl:** kinda jealous but okay

 

**Piglet:** why

 

**Owl:** nobody accepts my love :(

 

**Piglet:** i was in a call with you two seconds ago

 

**Owl:** oh right :)

**Owl:** your food will be there shortly

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** hyunjin get me food too

 

**Owl:** no

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** please?

 

**Owl:** cant do aegyo over text

 

**Roo-deceased:** i can get u some hyung!

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** okay good are you free tomorrow

 

**Roo-deceased:** oh u meant to meet up

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** i mean you dont have to

 

**Roo-deceased:** ofc i want to

**Roo-deceased:** ill come to ur house at lunch before dance

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** i was hoping for a breakfast

 

**Roo-deceased:** what time?

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** whenever

 

**Roo-deceased:** ok :)

 

**Owl:** you guys could have done this in private

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** done what

 

**Owl:** planned your breakfast date

 

**Kanga:** woojin was smiling so wide guys

**Kanga:** do your changlix stuff in the gc so I can see his smile more

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** aww so cute!

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** does he not smile bc of you?

 

**Kanga:** no

 

**Piglet:** arent you dating tho

 

**Kanga:** sometimes I wonder if he knows we are

 

**Pooh Bear:** Sometimes I wonder if you know what dating IS

 

**Kanga:** youre attacking me like that?

 

**Owl:** yes go o f f

 

**Pooh Bear:** You invited me to your home and then just sat on the couch on your phone after we finished the chicken

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** you finished the chicken already???

 

**Piglet:** youre suprised?

 

**Kanga:** s i g h

**Kanga:** youre lying on my lap, woojin

 

**Pooh Bear:** And what about it

 

**Kanga:** put down your phone and look up

 

**Rabbit:** what do you think is happening with them right now

 

**Roo-deceased:** they probably kissed

 

**Owl:** sighh

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** get your jealous *ss out of the gc

 

**Owl:** jeonginnn

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** seungminnn (hyung)

 

**Piglet:** hyunjinnn

 

**Owl:** yes?

 

**Piglet:** the foods here thank you

 

**Owl:** anytime :)

 

**Kanga:** GUYS

 

**Rabbit:** back after the kiss?

 

**Kanga:** I TOLD HIM TO LOOK UP AND WHEN HE DID I WAS STARING DOWN AT HIM IN THE MOST LOVING MANNER

 

**Owl:** are you...bragging?

 

**Kanga:** NO

**Kanga:** BECAUSE THEN HE FLICKED ME ON THE FOREHEAD

**Kanga:** AND YOU GUYS KNOW HOW HARD HE FLICKS

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** woojin hyung has had enough of your sheet

 

**Pooh Bear:** I don’t understand why I love him so much

 

**Roo-deceased:** ugh im jealous

 

**Owl:** lix lets ditch our crushes and get together instead

 

**Roo-deceased:** deal

 

**Rabbit:** youre gonna ditch Jeongin?

 

**Owl:** not jeongin

 

**Piglet:** oh who

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** woah he admitted he doesnt like me

 

**Owl:** ill always lOVe you jeonginnie

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** no thanks :)

 

**Owl:** its okay i have lix

 

**Roo-deceased:** #hyunlixissailing

 

**Tigger:** what about jilix ;-;

 

**Roo-deceased:** i think we both know ure about to move on ;-;

 

**Tigger:** *dabs tissue at tears* i could never

 

**Roo-deceased:** *dabs* ull always have a place in my heart

 

**Piglet:** your dabbing ruined it

 

**Tigger:** id rather have him dab than to walk away from me ;-;

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** jilix and hyunin broke up and now its minsung and hyunlix?

 

**Owl:** yes

 

**Tigger:** unfortunately ;-;

 

**Pooh Bear:** Curious about changlix’s status?

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** what no

 

**Piglet:** hyunin?

**Piglet:** sounds weird

 

**Kanga:** :)))))))

 

**Piglet:** i cant wait to die

 

**Kanga:** and i cant wait to collect your favours

**Kanga:** that way we both get what we want in the end

 

**Roo-deceased:** i was so confused for a second then i realised u were talking about the game

 

**Tigger:** same

 

**Rabbit:** i forgot about the game

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** are we finally going to end it?

 

**Rabbit:** yes

**Rabbit:** tomorrow

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** perfect. lix and i can play over breakfast

 

**Roo-deceased:** xtcyvgubhinjokmpl

 

**Owl:**  youre cheating on me, felix?

 

**Roo-deceased:**  r-rebecca its not what u think

 

**Owl:**  i wont hesitate

**Owl:** b*tch

**Owl:**  

 

**Tigger:** i remember when i was the one who quoted vines with felix ;-;

 

**Pooh Bear:** That's something people enjoy doing?

 

**Owl:** uhh yeah

 

**Piglet:** old people cant relate

 

**Kanga:** but I can

 

**Pooh Bear:** I can't believe you're one of them

 

**Kanga:** one day I hope to see you join the dark side

 

**Rabbit:** why is it the "dark" side

 

**Roo-deceased:** bc kevin didnt watch the light, dude

 

**Pooh Bear:** ???

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** its like watching woojin hyung in a room of people speaking another language

 

**Pooh Bear:** Feels like it too

**Pooh Bear:** Somebody explain who Kevin and Rebecca are

 

**Tigger:** allow me

 

**Rabbit:** no allow me:

**Rabbit:** It is now night time in Hundred Acre Woods

 

**Piglet:** is that the new way to get people to stfu?

 

**Rabbit:**  i mean it works

**Rabbit:** pretty cool right

 

**Piglet:** It is now night time in Hundred Acre Woods

 

**Rabbit:** did you just

 

**Owl:** yes he did just

 

**Roo-deceased:** minho hyung = cancelled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gently break dances again* no promo, but follow me or talk to me:
> 
> ig: ast.roha  
> twt: cokesunbaenim  
> kkt: chnkle
> 
> also dont judge me for having minimal followers, im not exactly social, active, or socially active


	10. about time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's finally the end of the game, but chan doesnt want to be cancelled just yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about my inconsistent posting schedule. i normally post when i have time. but i can for sure tell you i will not be updating anytime between nov 25-29 bc i have a camp for school

**[Private Messages between Bang Chan and Lee Minho]**

 

**channie:** hi good morning

**channie:** kill the lovers idc which one

 

**minnie:** good morning to you too

 

**[Hundred Acre Woods]**

 

**Rabbit:** Rise, dear citizens

**Rabbit:** A new day is dawning

 

**Owl:** am i dead

 

**Rabbit:** youll see

 

**Roo-deceased:** hyped for the new members of the graveyard gc

 

**Kanga:** you guys have a gc?

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** yeah

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** hyungs how was your breakfast?

 

**Roo-deceased:** loved it

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** the food was good, the company made it better

 

**Tigger:** AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 

**Pooh Bear:** I’m? Smiling?

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** felix is so red right now

 

**Pooh Bear:** You’re still together?

 

**Roo-deceased:** yea we’re just chilling rn

 

**Pooh Bear:** :)

 

**Piglet:** woojin hyung acts so touched whenever changlix does stuff

 

**Owl:** yeah it makes it seem like hes the one being complimented

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** who died?

 

**Rabbit:** okay the story now continues:

**Rabbit:** All the remaining creatures were living in fear, knowing just who the mafia is and no longer having a doctor to save them

 

**Piglet:** chan hyung is cancelled

 

**Rabbit:** But the mafia made one kill before the people could take him away

 

**Owl:** goodbye

 

**Rabbit:** And the rest of the woods mourned and mourned, but one person seemed even more affected than the rest.

**Rabbit:** The two were lovers, and they couldn’t bare to be without each other

 

**Tigger:** oh no

 

**Rabbit:** So the remaining half of the couple took his own life to reunite with their love in heaven.

**Rabbit:** Goodbye, Jisung and Seungmin

 

**Roo-deceased:** chan hyung i’ll fight u

 

**Kanga:** do it :)

 

**[graveyard]**

 

_Lee Felix has added Han Jisung and Kim Seungmin to the groupchat_

 

**Lee Minho:** Felix we dont really need this anymore

 

**Lee Felix:** i do what i want

 

**[Hundred Acre Woods]**

 

**Owl:** piglet and tigger were dating?

**Owl:** wild

 

**Piglet:** yeah but we all knew anyway

 

_Lee Minho (Rabbit) has changed Han Jisung (Tigger)’s name to “Tigger-deceased”_

_Lee Minho (Rabbit) has changed Kim Seungmin (Piglet)’s name to “Piglet-deceased”_

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** is the game really over now?

 

**Kanga:** I could still win

 

**Roo-deceased:** how

 

**Kanga:** if woojin votes hyunjin instead then we can kill hyunjin off

**Kanga:** then I win

 

**Rabbit:** hes right

 

**Pooh Bear:** Why would I vote Hyunjin?

 

**Owl:** yeah why

 

**Kanga:** because you love me, woojin

 

**Pooh Bear:** Do I love you that much, though?

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** are we witnessing the end of woochan

 

**Pooh Bear:** It’s just the end of Chan

 

**Owl:** oof

 

**Kanga:** what will it take you to side with me?

**Kanga:** chicken?

 

**Pooh Bear:** I’d get chicken even if you lost

 

**Kanga:** then what

 

**Pooh Bear:** You’d have to get me the whole world

 

**Kanga:** but you’re the world to me

 

**Pooh Bear:** Flattery isn’t working

 

**Kanga:** fine i guess theres only one way to make you believe me

**Kanga:** I can’t believe you’re making me do this in the gc

 

**Pooh Bear:** Do what

 

**Kanga:** Kim Woojin, will you marry me?

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** wait is that allowed

 

**Rabbit:** woah wtf

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** :DDDDDD

 

**Piglet-deceased:** youre ignoring the fact that he just proposed over text

 

**Kanga:** so whatd ya say?

 

**Pooh Bear:** A million times... no

**Pooh Bear:** Nice try, though

 

**Tigger-deceased:** i just had a heart attack

 

**Kanga:** eh it was worth a shot

 

**Pooh Bear:** If I’m being proposed to, it will happen under better circumstances or I’m never being proposed to

 

**Kanga:** vote hyunjin out out of sympathy for me

 

**Owl:** no dont

 

**Kanga:** i just got rejected a million times

 

**Pooh Bear:** As the kids like to say:

**Pooh Bear:** Sounds like a you problem

 

**Roo-deceased:** r we just gonna watch chan hyung get repeatedly slammed

 

**Owl:** of course we are

 

**Roo-deceased:** changbinnie hyung just made popcorn for this

 

**Tigger-deceased:** pass me some

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** no

 

**Tigger-deceased:** why not

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** jeongin, sorry for stealing your thing but

**Eeyore-deceased:**

 

**Tigger-deceased:** lix are you gonna let him talk to me like that?

 

**Roo-deceased:** its not my business

 

**Rabbit:** lucky for you, its my business now

**Rabbit:** change bean apologise to my man

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** no

 

**Piglet-deceased:** are we witnessing a changlix vs minsung battle

 

**Owl:** pass the popcorn

  
**Pooh Bear:** Okay voting time now

**Pooh Bear:** Bye, Chan

 

**Kanga:** bye hyunjin

 

**Owl:** bye chan

**Owl:** wait

 

**Piglet-deceased:** oh no he has an idea

 

**Owl:** you know what would be funny?

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** if we finally ended this? :)

 

**Tigger-deceased:** is our jeonginnie getting impatient

 

**Roo-deceased:** uwu smol child

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** normal mafia games are done in one day, hyungs

 

**Rabbit:** well normal mafia games arent as intense as this one

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** this wasnt even intense...

 

**Owl:** anyway back to me

**Owl:** why dont we get woojin hyung out

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** tf

 

**Pooh Bear:** Why?

 

**Owl:** because so far it was caught between killing me or chan

**Owl:** that would be a funny plot twist

 

**Kanga:** hmmm...I like where this is going

 

**Roo-deceased:** hyunjin ur just gonna let chan hyung win for the sake of it?

 

**Owl:** if he negotiates properly

 

**Kanga:** what are you interested in

 

**Rabbit:** why is this happening

 

**Owl:** i think you know

 

**Rabbit:** i dont

 

**Kanga:** neither

 

**Pooh Bear:** Don't you want the free meal from Chan?

 

**Owl:** what if he has a better offer

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** do you, chan?

 

**Kanga:** you get to decide one of the favours i collect from you guys

 

**Owl:** is that all???

 

**Kanga:** and you get to read one of the mystery letters

 

**Owl:** DEAL

 

**Pooh Bear:** WAIT NO LET ME INSTEAD

 

**Tigger-deceased:** WHAT NO I WANT TO

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** NO

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** i dont really care about the mystery letters :/

 

**Rabbit:** ... can someone explain what the mystery letters are?

 

**Roo-deceased:** allow me

**Roo-deceased:**  chan keeps a series of unknown letters written by each of us to someone in the group

**Roo-deceased:** over time, they get added to.

 

**Rabbit:** what

 

**Piglet-deceased:** some of them have some pretty crazy stuff

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** mine dont :)

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** remember your latest one

 

**Owl:** when you had your wisdom teeth taken out and were put on laughing gas

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** oh no

 

**Owl:** oh no indeed

 

**Rabbit:** what did it say

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** ...i cant remember

 

**Rabbit:** what if it was normal

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** one of the hyungs knows whats in it but they wont reveal themselves

 

**Piglet-deceased:** or whats in it

 

**Pooh Bear:** All we know about that is it's embarrassing

 

**Tigger-deceased:**  chan-hyung wrote one once when he was drunk

 

**Rabbit:**  Chan hyung? drunk?

 

**Kanga:** in my defense I was sleep deprived and thought it was apple juice

 

**Rabbit:** wait cant Chan hyung just read them

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** nope he made a promise

 

**Kanga:** and if i break it...

 

**Roo-deceased:** well we havent decided yet but itll be bad

 

**Owl:** anyways woojin hyung im voting you out

 

**Pooh Bear:** No, Chan babe hear me out

 

**Kanga:** oh so NOW you wanna join me

 

**Pooh Bear:** Yes?

 

**Owl:** back off hyung its my turn

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** how about you dont give in to capitalism and vote chan hyung out

 

**Owl:** screw that capitalism for the win

 

**Kanga:** USA USA USA

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** youre australian

 

**Kanga:** *a capitalist

 

**Pooh Bear:** So who will you choose?

**Pooh Bear:** Your best friend, boyfriend, soulmate, favourite person in the world?

 

**Owl:**  or woojin hyung? whos it gonna be

 

**Roo-deceased:** OOF

 

**Tigger-deceased:** SHOTS FIRED 

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** why dont you just vote out chan hyung?

 

**Pooh Bear:** I want to read a letter

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** what if its lame?

 

**Pooh Bear:**  Then I take one of chan's favours and use it to get myself chicken from one of you

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** D:

 

**Kanga:** uhh I feel so stuck

**Kanga:** should i choose woojin or hyunjin

 

**Rabbit:** i didnt know that by joining your group id be sucked into a cheesy kdrama

 

**Roo-deceased:** uhuh

 

**Rabbit:** no you and your changbinnie hyung are a whole other kdrama too

 

**Eeyore-deceased:**   _[image attached]_

 

**Tigger-deceased:** lix why are you so red

 

**Piglet-deceased:** why are you lying on the floor get up

 

**Rabbit:**  tbh seeing the word deceased so much is giving me a head ache

 

_Lee Felix (Roo-deceased) has changed Lee Felix (Roo-deceased)'s name to "trivago"_

 

**Tigger-deceased:** oh i gotchu bro

 

_Han Jisung (Tigger-deceased) has changed Han Jisung (Tigger-deceased)'s name to "hotel?"_

 

**hotel?:** trivago

 

**Piglet-deceased:** i think you guys mean "d*mb" and "*ss"

 

**Kanga:** stop talking for a second

**Kanga:** i made up my mind

 

**Owl:** im guessing it isnt me

 

**Kanga:**  I choose woojin

 

**Pooh Bear:** To kill or...?

 

**Kanga:** to stay alive

 

**Owl:** true love prevails

 

**trivago:** its ok its me and u now

 

_Hwang Hyunjin (Owl) has changed Hwang Hyunjin (Owl)'s name to "hyunlixftw"_

 

**Piglet-deceased:** right

 

**Kanga:** I can sense the salt

 

**Piglet-deceased:** i can sense the stfu

 

**Kanga:** blocked

 

**Piglet-deceased:** so be it

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** so mafia wins?

 

**Rabbit:** ig yeah

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** :(

 

**Kanga:** I'm sorry my little uwu child

 

**Christopher Robin-deceased:** its okay hyung...:(

 

**Kanga:** no my little uwu child im sorry

 

_Lee Minho (Rabbit) has change Yang Jeongin (Christopher Robin-deceased)'s name to "our little uwu child"_

 

**hyunlixftw:** i wholeheartedly agree

 

**Piglet-deceased:** same tbh

 

**our little uwu child:** dont worry about it chan hyung!

**our little uwu child:** at least you dont have to spend all your money on us :)

 

**Kanga:** is this the children's plan?

 

**trivago:** is what

 

**Kanga:** making me feel guilty and letting myself die for our little uwu child

 

**Piglet-deceased:** i mean, it wasnt

 

**hotel?:** why didnt we think of that

 

**trivago:** who says we cant still do it now

 

**hotel?:** true

 

**Kanga:** nvm too late

 

**our little uwu child:** its okay you and woojin hyung go have fun reading a mystery letter

 

**Kanga:** are you sure...

 

**Pooh Bear:** No, I want to read a letter

**Pooh Bear:** Back off, uwu child

 

**hyunlixftw:** first of all how dare you

**hyunlixftw:** second how are we officially ending this

 

**trivago:** w/ a story?

 

**Rabbit:** absolutely

 

**our little uwu child:** yay!

 

**Rabbit:** It was another dreadful day in Hundred Acre Woods, only three people left alive after the lovers had died

**Rabbit:**  The townspeople knew it was Kanga who was the mafia, after her own child, Roo, had given help from the grave

 

**hotel?:** woah kanga killed her own child

 

**hyunlixftw:** w i l d

 

**Rabbit:** Owl and Pooh Bear were desperate but Kanga was too

**Rabbit:** They bargained and bargained and eventually both Owl and Pooh Bear wanted the chance to side with Kanga

**Rabbit:** But Kanga had always taken a liking to Pooh Bear, so Owl was left alone.

**Rabbit:** Forming a truce, the remaining watched him die

**Rabbit:** But killing was in Kanga's blood, so she took Pooh Bear's life too

**Rabbit:** She was the last one left. She won

 

**Kanga:** hA

 

**Pooh Bear:** Wow I still died

 

**Kanga:** how else would mafia officially win?

 

**Pooh Bear:** Fair enough

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** that was a dramatic ending

 

**hyunlixftw:** yeah i was gonna say

 

**Rabbit:** you're welcome

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** i wasnt thanking you though

 

**Rabbit:** well you should be

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** no

 

**hotel?:** i-its really over *tears up*

**hotel?:** it was nice knowing you guys

 

**trivago:** ig this is where it ends

 

**hotel?:** wow i never knew how hard it was to say goodbye until now haha

 

**Piglet-deceased:** wth are you guys talking about

 

**hotel?:** its over

**hotel?:** theres no need for us to talk anymore

 

**Kanga:** uhh you do know that the end of the game doesnt mean the end of the friendship

 

**Rabbit:** i wish it did

 

**Kanga:** we can still talk without the game

 

**hotel?:** right...

 

**Piglet-deceased:** how much you wanna bet he was already in tears

 

**our little uwu child:** hyung probably thought our friendships were over for real

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** what friendships

 

**trivago:** jisung is sEnsiTiVe

 

**hotel?:** im sensitive aUBREY

 

**Pooh Bear:** Aubrey?

 

**hotel?:** i keep forgetting youre an old man

 

**trivago:** aubrey is jisungs horrible ex gf

 

**Piglet-deceased:** yeah she always made fun of him for crying

 

**hyunlixftw:** they broke up after she kicked him too hard

 

**Kanga:** then she found out he was lesbian

 

**our little uwu child:** but she thought he was american

 

**Rabbit:** fre sha vaca do

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** thank you for your big contribution, minho hyung

 

**Rabbit:** anytime

 

**Pooh Bear:** Never mind I searched it up and it was a vine

**Pooh Bear:** You're all rescinded

 

**trivago:**  idk what that means

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** i think he meant we're all...cancelled

 

**our little uwu child:** why didnt hyung just say cancelled

 

**Pooh Bear:** I don't want to be basic

 

**Rabbit:** you could say any other word

 

**Pooh Bear:** I like rescinded

 

**Piglet-deceased:** "youre all aborted"

 

**Pooh Bear:**  That one doesn't sound very nice

 

**hotel?:** "youre all done"

 

**Pooh Bear:** Too simple

 

**Kanga:** "you're all deleted"

 

**Pooh Bear:** Idk it sounds odd

 

**Rabbit:** youre all eliminated

 

**Kanga:** ofc youd say that

 

**Pooh Bear:** Wow no

 

**Eeyore-deceased:** "youre all cancelled"

 

**trivago:** perfect

 

**Pooh Bear:** I'm just not gonna say anything

 

**trivago:** wow ok

 

**our little uwu child:** hyungs can i change the names of some of you that havent already changed it? 

 

**Kanga:** sure go

 

_Yang Jeongin (our little uwu child) has changed Bang Chan (Kanga)'s name to "CHRIS"_

_Yang Jeongin (our little uwu child) has changed Lee Minho (Rabbit)'s name to "kYLe"_

_Yang Jeongin (our little uwu child) has changed Seo Changbin (Eeyore-deceased)'s name to "riCHard"_

_Yang Jeongin (our little uwu child) has changed Kim Seungmin (Piglet-deceased)'s name to "a d a m"_

_Yang Jeongin (our little uwu child) has changed Kim Woojin (Pooh Bear)'s name to "doesnt get it"  
_

 

**doesnt get it:** You're right, I don't

 

**trivago:** OMG

 

**hotel?:** *wheezing*

 

**doesnt get it:** At least I know Chan's is just his name

 

**our little uwu child:** nope

 

**hotel?:** CHRIS IS THAT A WEED

 

**CHRIS:**  no its a crayon

 

**hotel?:** IM CALLING THE POLICE

 

**riCHard:**  911 whats your emergency?

 

**doesnt get it:**  Oh so it's another vine too?

 

**our little uwu child:** yup :)

 

**doesnt get it:**  This group chat is aborted

 

**a d a m:** ay he used my word

 

**doesnt get it:** You're welcome

 

**CHRIS:**  wait lix and hyunjin shouldnt you be getting to dance

 

**trivago:** oh riGHT

 

**hyunlixftw:** im already ready

**hyunlixftw:** just waiting for the bus

 

**kYLe:** did y'all just forget im IN that dance class

 

**trivago:** no

 

**kYLe:** why didnt Chan hung mention my name then

 

**CHRIS:** are you that thirsty for attention

 

**kYLe:** ofc i am

 

**trivago:** jisung are you ready too

 

**a d a m:** since when did jisung dance

 

**hotel?:** no im just tagging along

 

**kYLe:** i can finally see you in person ;)

 

**hotel?:** unfortunately

 

**trivago:** stop acting like i dragged u

**trivago:** u wAnTed to come

 

**hyunlixftw:** exposed

 

**kYLe:**  already falling for me?

 

**hotel?:** nO IM COMING FOR FELIX

 

**trivago:** nice try no ur not

 

**hotel?:** are you abandoning me like this

 

**trivago:** sorry its hyunlix now

 

**hyunlixftw:** get used to it

 

**a d a m:** idk hyunlix be more annoying than jilix was

 

**trivago:** oh and btw changbinnie hyung is coming too

 

**doesnt get it:** You all get to talk to Minho for the first time in person

 

**hotel?:** why is changbin hyung coming

 

**trivago:** bc i didnt want to leave him at his house alone while i hang w/ u guys

 

**our little uwu child:** i keep forgetting you guys are hanging out together!

 

**CHRIS:** same

 

**kYLe:** wow i'm gonna show up to dance and have four more friends than usual

 

**a d a m:** arent you used to fame

 

**kYLe:** sTOP

 

**CHRIS:** celebrittyyyy

 

**kYLe:** lets not bring up my past

 

**trivago:** sUnBaEniM

 

**kYLe:** youre all

 

**a d a m:** aborted?

 

**hotel?:** done?

 

**CHRIS:** deleted?

 

**hyunlixftw:** lmao eliminated?

 

**riCHard:** cancelled?

 

**kYLe:** no youre all

**kYLe:** rescinded

 

**doesnt get it:** Rescinded is about to become a popular term

 

**our little uwu child:** it really will not, hyung...

 

**doesnt get it:** Fine then

 

**our little uwu child:** oh and one more thing everyone!

 

**a d a m:** yeah?

 

_Yang Jeongin has changed the group chat's name to "jeongin's rightful hoes"_

 

**our little uwu child:** okay thats all, have fun at dance!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay thank you for reading that cringy chapter. soo the game is already over and mafia won. i lowkey want someone to draw the skz members as their winnie the pooh characters and slightly in role (eg chan dressed as kanga but holding a weapon). i mean, id do it but im hashtag lazy. anyways heres my inactive social media:
> 
> twt: cokesunbaenim  
> ig: ast.roha
> 
> come hmu on any of them


	11. The A of "Q&A" pt. 2a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much longer q&a than last time so i had to split it in two. don't forget that this isn't over, even tho the mafia game is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for disappearing for a while, I had camp. also there'll be part b coming out next.

**[Q &A Time]**

 

**ast_roha:** Waddup kiddos

**ast_roha:** Im back w/ more questions for yall

 

**Seo Changbin:** will i even get any this time

 

**Lee Felix:** same

 

**ast_roha:** Actually, only seven qs came in and the only two that didnt get were you

 

**Lee Felix:** nO

 

**Seo Changbin:** youve got to be kidding

 

**Han Jisung:** issokay lix you can have mine

 

**Lee Felix:** ty sungie but wbu?

 

**Han Jisung:** minho-hyung will give me his out of kindness

 

**Lee Minho:** incorrect, try again

 

**Han Jisung:** seungmin?

 

**Kim Seungmin:** thats funny

 

**Han Jisung:** jeongin surely

 

**Yang Jeongin:** nope!

 

**Han Jisung:** lix i want my q back

 

**Lee Felix:** sry idk where it went

 

**Han Jisung:** i quit this family

 

**ast_roha:** Okay chill i was kidding

**ast_roha:** Heaps came in this time

 

**Bang Chan:** YESSS

 

**Kim Woojin:** Thank you, everyone!

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** i cant wait for the juicy questions

 

**ast_roha:** Imma give each person their questions, have them answered, then move on to the next person

 

**Lee Felix:** dibs being first

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** no me first

 

**Lee Felix:** doesnt ast_roha love me tho

 

**ast_roha:** hA i dont have a favourite

 

**Lee Felix:** u rlly lead me on like that ;-;

 

**ast_roha:** hA boi im not getting in the way of changlix

 

**Kim Woojin:** I stan you now

 

**ast_roha:** Thanks i stan you too

 

**Lee Felix:** but ur willing to get in the way of woochan?

 

**ast_roha:** Yes woojin goes first

 

**Bang Chan:**  I'm sorry, youre willing to get in our way?

 

**ast_roha:**  That was a joke but woojin still goes first

 

**Yang Jeongin:** is it age order?

**Yang Jeongin:** that would mean i go last :(

 

**ast_roha:** Im sorry but it be like that sometimes

 

**Lee Felix:** i go third to laST?!

 

**ast_roha:** Ye

 

**Lee Felix:** I Am: SUING

 

**Yang Jeongin:** suck it up hyung, i go last

 

**ast_roha:** Actually, i'll ask group questions last, couple/mini group ones second to last, and jeongin third to last

 

**Han Jisung:** oh no more couple questions

 

**Lee Minho:** you love it

 

**Han Jisung:** i know you are but what am i

 

**Lee Felix:** g o t  e m

 

**Seo Changbin:** jilix share an eighth of a brain cell

 

**Kim Seungmin:** at least they still have more than you 

 

**Seo Changbin:** the day you leave me alone is the day i can finally leave the earth

 

**Kim Seungmin:** are you telling me all i had to do to get you to die is to leave you alone?

**Kim Seungmin:** i woulda done it earlier if i knew

 

**ast_roha:** Seungmin, stop being mean youre an angel

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** true

 

**Seo Changbin:** hes a what

 

**Kim Seungmin:** an angel, changbin hyung

**Kim Seungmin:** does your minuscule vocab cover that word?

 

**Seo Changbin:** what the h * c k

 

**Kim Woojin:** No fighting, we want questions

 

**ast_roha:** Yes, lemme ask woojins qs

**ast_roha:** Whoops i meant q

**ast_roha:** You only got one

 

**Kim Woojin:** Oh

 

**Bang Chan:** no dont be sad bby I'll ask you questions later

 

**Kim Woojin:** <3

 

**Bang Chan:** <3

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** i want that

**Hwang Hyunjin:** felix do something sweet for me

 

**Lee Felix:** ok i just ate a whole chocolate bar for u

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:**  wth no not like that

 

**Kim Seungmin:** youre still doing this whole hyunlix joke?

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** got tired of waiting for my not-joke

 

**Han Jisung:** oooo i smell drama

 

**Yang Jeongin:** i need popcorn

 

**Lee Felix:** wait did u guys just call me a joke

 

**Bang Chan:** ask my man his question already

 

**ast_roha:** From Crazed_Kpop_BStan00:

**ast_roha:**  "what is the sweetest thing you have done for chan and vice versa"

 

**Kim Woojin:** I'm... not sure

 

**Bang Chan:** neither

 

**Lee Minho:** is it because he doesnt do anything sweet

 

**Bang Chan:** no its bc its too hard to pick

 

**Kim Woojin:** Awwww

**Kim Woojin:**  Chan YOU'RE the sweet one

 

**Han Jisung:** thats funny hyung

 

**Bang Chan:**  I didnt come here to be disrespected

 

**Han Jisung:** but you make it easy

 

**Lee Felix:** OOOOOOHHHH

 

**Han Jisung:** *bows*

 

**Bang Chan:** ...

**Bang Chan:** why dont we just listen to woojinnie

 

**Kim Woojin:** Okay uh

 

**Bang Chan:** go ahead say anything and I'll agree

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** goals

 

**Kim Woojin:** Okay, so it was last year and Chan was feeling down because someone posted a hate comment on one of 3RACHA songs

 

**Lee Minho:** let me guess

**Lee Minho:** your sweet act was you posting that comment

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** lol

 

**Kim Woojin:** Of course not!

 

**Seo Changbin:**  i still remember that

 

**Han Jisung:** same

**Han Jisung:** soundcloud listeners are harsh

 

**ast_roha:** Keep going, woojin

**ast_roha:** wow why does every woochan question turn into storytime

 

**Kim Woojin:** Right, well I made different accounts, spammed every single song with happy comments, and even got a bunch of people online to help

 

**Yang Jeongin:** i didnt know woojin hyung knew that many people

 

**Han Jisung:** the spam was huge

 

**Kim Woojin:** Yeah and then I gave Felix money to go out and get a cake for Chan

 

**Lee Felix:**  i got a coffee cake oops

 

**Lee Minho:** doesnt Chan hyung not like coffee all too much

 

**Kim Woojin:** Yeah so I went out and bought another huge one

 

**ast_roha:** What happened to the first cake

 

**Kim Seungmin:** we had a party

 

**Seo Changbin:** yeah that was cool

 

**Kim Woojin:** I thought since we had two cakes, it would be good to have a party

**Kim Woojin:** Only songs playing were 3RACHA of course

 

**Lee Minho:** and i wasnt even invited

 

**Bang Chan:** it wasnt that lit I just cried the whole time

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** he really did

 

**Lee Felix:** there was so much tears

 

**Bang Chan:** its bc woojin was being so sweet for no reason

 

**Kim Woojin:** There was a reason

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** felix throw me a party everytime i feel slightly sad please and thanks

 

**Lee Felix:** i can eat another choc bar if u want

 

**Han Jisung:** the only parties he throws are for me, hoejin

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** back off you have minhoe hyung

 

**Lee Felix:** ladies ladies theres enough of me to go around

 

**Kim Woojin:** Okay, well if Changbin isn't gonna fight for him too, let Woochan continue

 

**Seo Changbin:** what

 

**ast_roha:** Yes president continue

 

**Bang Chan:** the cause:action ratio was so sweet I cried for hours

 

**Kim Woojin:** Every time we met eyes he cried, which was kind frustrating when I was trying to go to the bathroom and Chan was just coming out

 

**Yang Jeongin:** oh thats why chan hyung was crying outside the toilet door

 

**Seo Changbin:** i was wondering why he was sobbing and woojin hyung was screaming "ill be out in a few seconds hold on"

 

**Han Jisung:** yeah we all thought chan just really wanted to use the bathroom

 

**Lee Minho:** lmao i can imagine

 

**ast_roha:** Okay woojin whats the sweetest thing chan has done for you

 

**Kim Woojin:** Oh this one's easy

 

**Lee Minho:** bc hes only ever done one sweet thing

 

**Bang Chan:** hEY

 

**Lee Minho:** was the sweet thing the day he finally stopped crying

 

**Kim Woojin:** No, but that comes in as a close second

 

**Bang Chan:** really feeling the love rn

 

**Kim Woojin:** Okay, do you remember the time I lost my voice right before a choir performance

 

**Bang Chan:**  ofc i remember each one of your performances <3

 

**Lee Minho:** is it bc hes only performed once

 

**Bang Chan:** if i had a dollar for every time you said something irrelevant id be able to pay satan to finally take you

 

**Lee Minho:** he's willing to take me for 0 dollars?

 

**Bang Chan:** much more than that

 

**Yang Jeongin:** pass me the popcorn

 

**Han Jisung:** i need some too

 

**Seo Changbin:** can we continue this is taking so long and its only question one

 

**Kim Woojin:** Right, well I was freaking out the night before because my voice went bad and I was supposed to sing

**Kim Woojin:** So Chan gave me a pen and paper so I didn't have to talk, sat me down on the couch, wrapped me in a blanket, didn't let me move for the rest of the night, and made me some tea.

**Kim Woojin:** Then at the performance, he sat in the front row with a sign that said "THERE'S AN ANGEL ON STAGE AND HIS NAME IS KIM WOOJIN"

 

**Han Jisung:**  i remember him knocking on my door at 2am and asking me to help him make it

 

**Bang Chan:** sorry

 

**Han Jisung:** anything for my number one ship

 

**Kim Woojin:** Once it was done, he met me backstage and gave me the biggest bouquet of flowers

 

**Lee Felix:** he called me at 2:30am and asked me to buy them

**Lee Felix:** no store was open ofc

 

**Bang Chan:** sorryy

 

**Lee Felix:** alg i ended up buying them when the performance was starting

 

**Yang Jeongin:** felix hyung asked me to drive him there because he forgot im too young to have a license!

 

**Lee Felix:** not my proudest moment

 

**Bang Chan:** felix arrived right before it ended so I got to give the flowers at the right time

 

**Kim Woojin:** So much effort, it was so sweet

 

**ast_roha:** You guys are so sweet to each other i think i just got diabetes

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** i WANT that

 

**Lee Felix:** sigh me too

 

**Kim Seungmin:** diabetes?

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** n o  

 

**ast_roha:** Okay so chan only got one question too bc most of his are tied in with other people

 

**Bang Chan:** that's okay, i'll answer them at the end when it's couples/group questions

 

**ast_roha:** Oh okay cool

**ast_roha:** this is from Crazed_Kpop_BStan00 again

**ast_roha:** "what is your favourite thing about you and woojin's relationship"

 

**Bang Chan:** woojin is my favourite thing about woojin and I's relationship

 

**Kim Woojin:** Awwww ily

 

**Bang Chan:** ily2

 

**Seo Changbin:** is that all?

 

**Bang Chan:** let me give my reasons

**Bang Chan:** woojin is my favourite ever bc its never awkward when I'm with him, even if no ones talking

**Bang Chan:** hes so sweet even tho he can roast when needed 

**Bang Chan:**  he takes care of everybody which is something i need bc idk how to sleep

**Bang Chan:** he's patient, funny, kind, warm, cuddly

**Bang Chan:** he sings me to sleep whenever i need, and i dont even have to ask

**Bang Chan:** his voice is something i could listen to for days

**Bang Chan:** he's like my best friend, my boyfriend, my soulmate, my other half

 

**Seo Changbin:** is this your wedding vows

 

**Bang Chan:** my weeding vows will be much sweeter than this

 

**Kim Woojin:** Awwww how can it get any sweeter?!

 

**Han Jisung:** weeding

 

**Lee Felix:** weeding

 

**Kim Seungmin:** weeding

 

**Bang Chan:** stop

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** weeding

 

**Bang Chan:** -_-

**Bang Chan:** anyway yeah the fact that i get to be with someone as perfect as woojin is the best thing ever

 

**Lee Felix:** one time u told me a meme i sent u was but go off ig

 

**Bang Chan:** 2000 line is deleted from my friend list and moved onto my hit list

 

**Kim Woojin:** I love you so much

 

**Bang Chan:** I love you more

 

**Kim Woojin:** I love you most

 

**Lee Minho:** lmao aint this gothel and rapunzel in tangled

 

**Yang Jeongin:** i love tangled!

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** ig im tangled then

 

**Yang Jeongin:** i thought it was hyunlix now

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** i may have other ships but you and i will be my favourite

 

**Yang Jeongin:** i disagree

 

**ast_roha:** Woochan has my heart now bye changlix

 

**Seo Changbin:** bye what

 

**ast_roha:**  And now for minhos qs

 

**Lee Minho:** did i just get one too

 

**ast_roha:** No you got two

 

**Lee Felix:** popular kid

 

**Lee Minho:** ha shame woochan

 

**ast_roha:** first question is from Crazed_Kpop_BStan00 again (say ty for asking a lot)

 

**Kim Woojin:** Thank you for asking a lot

 

**ast_roha:** "who was your first kiss and first crush/love"

 

**Lee Felix:** jisung

 

**Kim Woojin:** Jisung

 

**Yang Jeongin:** jisung hyung

 

**Bang Chan:** jisung

 

**Lee Minho:** ha ha...

 

**Han Jisung:** its okay minho-hyung i know it isnt me

 

**Lee Minho:** okay so ive had a first kiss and crush, but first love is completely different

 

**Bang Chan:** yeah tbh youve already told me about this stuff so its no surprise

 

**Han Jisung:** then whyd you say my name

 

**Bang Chan:** my pH was over 7

 

**Han Jisung:** ?

 

**Bang Chan:** I was basic

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** intellectuals only

 

**Seo Changbin:** so you havent had your first love

 

**Lee Minho:** not properly

**Lee Minho:** i havent "loved" anyone like that yet

 

**Yang Jeongin:** who was the first kiss?

 

**Lee Minho:** okay so hyunjin and felix, do you remember how there was two pairs of boys and girls that had to do that dance

 

**Lee Felix:** yea

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** were you one of them?

 

**Lee Minho:** no, but one of the girls asked me for help with a move she couldnt perfect

 

**Lee Felix:** wait didnt the pairs have to get real close in the dance

 

**Lee Minho:** yeah...

**Lee Minho:** we were practicing alone and instead of stopping a few inches in front of my face, she went all in

 

**Kim Woojin:** Did she perform like that?

 

**Lee Minho:** no that was her way of confessing to me

 

**Bang Chan:** wow is minho a heartthrob

 

**Kim Seungmin:** ofc, hes a celeb already

 

**Lee Minho:** s t o p

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** which girl was it

 

**Lee Minho:** the one who always wore hoop earrings

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** ohhh her

 

**Lee Felix:** idk her name but yea i think ik who

 

**Yang Jeongin:** was she your first crush too?

 

**Lee Minho:** no i dont/didnt like her like that

 

**Kim Woojin:** So how did you reject her?

 

**Lee Minho:** i stepped back and said "i dont think that was part of the choreo"

**Lee Minho:** and she said "if you were my partner then maybe it could be"

 

**Lee Felix:** ok hands down she is sMoOtH

 

**Lee Minho:** yeah well i went "no it doesnt fit well, it would throw off the whole dance"

 

**Bang Chan:** ouch

 

**Seo Changbin:** so who was your first crush

 

**Lee Minho:** idk Jimin i guess

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** which one

 

**Lee Minho:** park

 

**Kim Seungmin:** ...which one

 

**Lee Minho:** BTS

 

**Bang Chan:**  lmao

 

**Lee Felix:** ohhh was he ur first celeb crush

 

**Lee Minho:** kinda

 

**Kim Woojin:** But the question was probably talking about genuine crush

 

**Lee Minho:** i met him eggs

**Lee Minho:** it was also a genuine crush

 

**Kim Seungmin:** we geddit celebrity

 

**Yang Jeongin:** i keep forgetting you were their back up dancer!

 

**Lee Minho:** good dont remember

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** whyd you like him

 

**Lee Minho:** hes a good dancer and singer

**Lee Minho:** a sweet person

**Lee Minho:** cute

**Lee Minho:** etc

 

**Lee Felix:** oh man i sure love me a man who is etc

 

**Lee Minho:** same

 

**Kim Woojin:** Jisung's been quiet for over a minute

 

**Seo Changbin:** weird

 

**Han Jisung:** i was in the bathroom back off

 

**Bang Chan:** sure jan

 

**Han Jisung:** lix back me up

 

**Lee Felix:** how

 

**Han Jisung:** somehow

 

**Lee Felix:** i am his bathroom, can confirm

 

**Seo Changbin:** wth

 

**Lee Minho:** wtf

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** understandable, have a good day

 

**Kim Seungmin:** dam the 1/8 brain cell really died

 

**Yang Jeongin:** they're funny

 

**ast_roha:** aight next question from pickthepug

**ast_roha:** minho how did you get to know chan?

 

**Lee Minho:** he was asleep in a mcdonalds so i stole some of his fries

 

**Bang Chan:** youre really gonna outright expose me like that

 

**Lee Minho:** yes

 

**Kim Woojin:** You should always get sleep during the night, Chan

 

**Bang Chan:** ik sorryyy

 

**Lee Felix:** u went and didnt buy me anything?

 

**Bang Chan:** food for good kids only

 

**Yang Jeongin:** was that the same day you bought me a sundae?

 

**Bang Chan:** yeah

 

**Lee Felix:** so jeongins a good kid but im not?

 

**Bang Chan:** yes

 

**Lee Felix:** im hurt

 

**Han Jisung:** so howd you meet each other if chan was asleep

 

**Lee Minho:** oh this part is embarrassing

 

**Bang Chan:** karma

 

**Lee Minho:** well, i came back a few minutes later to snatch some more but turns out he was already awake with his eyes closed

**Lee Minho:** he grabbed onto my wrist and screamed

 

**Bang Chan:** everyone was staring at us and a worker came to ask us what was wrong

 

**Lee Minho:** he exposed me for being a thief wth

 

**Bang Chan:** thats why you dont steal kids

 

**Lee Minho:** i didnt steal kids

**Lee Minho:** i stole fries

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** lol the importance of commas

 

**Lee Minho:** yeah well i had to go so i gave chan my number so i could buy him fries sometime else

 

**Kim Woojin:** YOU

 

**Lee Minho:** me?

 

**Kim Woojin:** I remember Chan telling me a boy gave him his nUMBER and told him he'd TAKE HIM OUT

 

**Bang Chan:**  it really felt like you were hitting on me minho sorry

 

**Lee Minho:** wth

 

**Seo Changbin:** omg i think i remember woojin hyung ranting to us about something like that

 

**Kim Seungmin:** yeah he really went off

 

**Lee Minho:** what the hell i didnt even know you guys and you already hated me

 

**Kim Woojin:** Don't hit on boys sleeping in McDonald's then

 

**Lee Minho:** i wasnt even hitting on him back off

 

**Yang Jeongin:** woojin hyung was so mad that day

 

**Kim Woojin:** Sorry, I guess

 

**Lee Minho:** its okay, i guess

 

**Bang Chan:** besties

 

**Kim Woojin:** Not quite

 

**Lee Minho:** ... lets move on next

 

**ast_roha:** Alright well changbin got five qs

 

**Lee Minho:** wth share

 

**Bang Chan:** yeah i am your fAthEr give me those

 

**Seo Changbin:** no back off

 

**ast_roha:** ... anyway

**ast_roha:** first one is from verityc:

**ast_roha:** "changbinnie-yah~~wanna hang out someday"

 

**Seo Changbin:** sure why not

**Seo Changbin:** where and when

 

**Lee Felix:**  nowhere and never

 

**Seo Changbin:** what

 

**Lee Felix:** what

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** changbin hyung is a player

 

**Kim Seungmin:** he might be playing a game but he is l o s i n g

 

**Seo Changbin:** back off how many people have asked to hang out with you

 

**Kim Seungmin:** the same amount of people who have asked you to leave

 

**Bang Chan:** no fighting kids

 

**Lee Minho:** they werent fighting kids, they were fighting each other

 

**Han Jisung:** the importance of commas pt 2

 

**Kim Seungmin:** bold of you to assume changbin isnt a kid

 

**Seo Changbin:** alright fetus calm down

 

**Lee Felix:** next q pls

 

**Yang Jeongin:** but that lasted like two seconds. everyone else got to tell their whole life story

 

**Lee Felix:** this doesnt need anything else. next

 

**Han Jisung:** you mad bro?

 

**Lee Felix:** ...

**Lee Felix:** no

 

**Seo Changbin:**  whyre you mad

 

**Lee Felix:** im not

 

**Bang Chan:** lix you kinda seem mad

 

**Lee Felix:** why does changbinnie hyung hang out w/ strangers

 

**Seo Changbin:** friendliness

 

**Lee Felix:** ok

 

**Han Jisung:** changbin-hyung i think hes salty that you dont hang out with him

 

**Seo Changbin:** are you?

 

**Lee Felix:** no ofc not.

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** oof a fullstop

 

**Seo Changbin:** if you wanted to hang out just ask

 

**Kim Woojin:** I'm lovin' it

 

**Lee Minho:** lmao is this a mcdonalds ad

 

**Kim Woojin:** Yes

 

**Yang Jeongin:** okay next question!

 

**Kim Woojin:** What, but there wasn't a proper conclusion to this changlix segment

 

**Yang Jeongin:** let that happen in their private messages, hyung

**Yang Jeongin:** i just remembered how long away my questions are, so lets hurry

 

**Han Jisung:** impatient as always

 

**ast_roha:** Okay question two is from Puppy_Baekyeol_Trash_In_A_Ditch:

**ast_roha:** "tips for preparing thyself for inevitable death? i've been waiting so long"

 

**Seo Changbin:** easy just hang out with eight people who all collectively share a braincell

 

**Kim Woojin:** Excuse me, I have about 100 billion. I am an average human

 

**Seo Changbin:** fine aside from you

**Seo Changbin:** but once you hang out with below averages long enough, you wont just be preparing for death. youll be wanting it

 

**Han Jisung:** i thought you loved us

 

**Seo Changbin:** you thought wrong bye

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** whos turn is it with the braincell

 

**Yang Jeongin:** seungmin hyung said jilix share one eighth so we only have seven eighths left

 

**Kim Seungmin:** math genius, im proud of you innie

 

**Yang Jeongin:** it only took me seven eighths of a brain cell to work that out what

 

**Lee Minho:** oh so its your turn with the 7/8 brain cell

 

**Yang Jeongin:** yeah i suppose

 

**ast_roha:** second question from Crazed_Kpop_BStan00:

**ast_roha:** 3racha first impression

 

**Bang Chan:** ooo im curious

 

**Han Jisung:** i bet it won't be nice

 

**Seo Changbin:** wow correct for once

 

**Kim Woojin:** Did any body give you a nice first impression?

 

**Seo Changbin:** yes just not those two

 

**Han Jisung:** why

 

**Seo Changbin:** i met you through chan hyung and you were the most cockiest person ever

 

**Han Jisung:** but how

 

**Seo Changbin:** you were all "oh im han jisung and ive been friends with chan for longer than you so you dont have a right to talk to him"

 

**Lee Minho:** woah jilix wasnt a thing back then?

 

**Seo Changbin:** nah 3racha met before felix came

**Seo Changbin:** so jisung was like "ha i was here before you so i know how to do everything better"

**Seo Changbin:** it was almost like you wanted me to call you sunbae

 

**Han Jisung:** ...okay but i did

 

**Lee Felix:** icb jisung was anything but nice

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** icb you think jisung is nice

 

**Lee Felix:** i had a nice first impression of him

 

**Bang Chan:** thats a story for another time

**Bang Chan:** what was your first impression of me

 

**Seo Changbin:** you were scary

 

**Yang Jeongin:** hyung was scary?

 

**Seo Changbin:** yeah he was a person who worked so much and looked so serious

 

**Lee Minho:** wow we had very different first impressions

 

**Bang Chan:** wow I didnt know I gave off that vibe

 

**Seo Changbin:** you did

**Seo Changbin:** if you hadnt started talking to me, i wouldve avoided you for the longest time

 

**Bang Chan:** but you were scary too

 

**Han Jisung:** yeah you were

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** its funny how they had the worst first impressions of each other but are actually pretty cool people

 

**Kim Woojin:** Thank goodness they had the courage to talk to each other or it would've been really awkward

 

**Yang Jeongin:** yeah

 

**Seo Changbin:** okay next question

 

**ast_roha:** from pickthepug

**ast_roha:** "what's one thing you like about each person in this groupchat"

 

**Seo Changbin:** okay age order

 

**Yang Jeongin:** oh man i really dont like being the youngest

 

**Kim Seungmin:** im second youngest so same

 

**Seo Changbin:** i like woojin hyungs heart bc he is unarguably one of the softest people ever

 

**Kim Woojin:** Awww same goes for you, Changbin

 

**Seo Changbin:** false

**Seo Changbin:** i like chan hyung's music because he only knows how to make bops

 

**Lee Felix:** i agree

 

**Yang Jeongin:** me too

 

**Bang Chan:** extcvygbuhinjomk ty

 

**Seo Changbin:** i like minho hyungs social ability. he took two seconds to fit right into our group

 

**Lee Minho:** ik im that great

 

**Bang Chan:** minho

 

**Lee Minho:** fine thanks

 

**Seo Changbin:** i like hyunjins appearance (but not just his appearance) because hes really mesmerizing and i could stare at his face all day.

**Seo Changbin:** i also wish i was that tall but oh well

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** ahhhh stop

 

**Kim Seungmin:** dont be humble its true

 

**Seo Changbin:** yeah fr

**Seo Changbin:** i like jisungs  ability to do anything

**Seo Changbin:** except for be quiet

 

**Han Jisung:** awwwww so sweet hyung 

 

**Seo Changbin:** i called you loud and annoying

 

**Han Jisung:** but you just implied loud

 

**Seo Changbin:** oops then i forgot to type annoying

 

**Han Jisung:** ignored next

 

**Seo Changbin:** i like how felix has multiple sides to him

 

**Lee Felix:** wdym, hyung

 

**Seo Changbin:** you can sometimes be scary, mainly be a sunshine, pure, a meme, cool, lame, respectful, disrespectful, etc

 

**Lee Minho:** omg he called you etc

 

**Kim Woojin:** thats great keep listing

 

**Lee Felix:** no need to keep listing, i appreciate it sm ty :)

 

**Seo Changbin:** no problem :)

 

**Kim Woojin:** :)

 

**Seo Changbin:** :|

 

**Kim Woojin:** :/

 

**Kim Seungmin:** cancelled next

 

**Seo Changbin:** i have nothing i like about you though

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** nothing?

 

**Seo Changbin:** nope

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** but hes a likeable person

 

**Seo Changbin:** not towards me hes not

 

**Yang Jeongin:** hyung say something already so it can be my turn :)

 

**Seo Changbin:** fine i think seungmin is actually an angel and part of the uwu line in my opinion

 

**Bang Chan:** who else is part of your uwu line

 

**Seo Changbin:** secret

 

**Lee Minho:** a million dollars says jeongin is

 

**Kim Seungmin:** not fair. you cant bet on something thats obvious

 

**Lee Minho** **:** fine

 

**Seo Changbin:** and what i like about jeongin is that hes cute and can make all of us smile without doing anything

 

**Yang Jeongin:** thank you hyung!

 

**Seo Changbin:** no problem, kid

 

**Bang Chan:** changbin is truly a nice person wow

 

**Seo Changbin:** ik

 

**ast_roha:** okay next question

**ast_roha:** Rosa Reyna says "Do you still like dark? Lmao jk what's your favorite accessory?"

 

**Han Jisung:** okay but answer the dark part too bc we all want to know

 

**Lee Felix:** baby changbin~~

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** aegyo kING

 

**Bang Chan:** binnie binnie changbinnie

 

**Seo Changbin:** stop i still like dark

 

**Kim Woojin:** *dak

 

**Seo Changbin:** *im fine thank you and you

 

**Kim Woojin:** Okay fine, we both sucked at english

 

**Seo Changbin:** for my favourite accessory id say my glasses

**Seo Changbin:** except hyunjin always takes them so i just have to stick with my cap

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** theyre nice glasses

 

**Seo Changbin:** buy your own

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** youre rich you buy your own

 

**Seo Changbin:** i DID

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** oh right

 

**ast_roha:**  Alright break time

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** what no it was finally my turn

 

**Lee Felix:** what about my questions

 

**Yang Jeongin:** what about mine

 

**ast_roha:** ig i can ask hyunjins ones before the break

 

**Han Jisung:** no but what about me

 

**ast_roha:** it'll be a small break, chill

**ast_roha:** i just feel like this is already really long

 

**Kim Seungmin:** okay ask hyunjin's qs and we'll wait afterwards

 

**ast_roha:**  Okay hyunjins first thing is from verityc

**ast_roha:** "idk just do your thing man"

 

**Bang Chan:** lmao

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** thank you i will

 

**Yang Jeongin:** if the questions are this short will we be able to squeeze in another person?

 

**ast_roha:** no

 

**Yang Jeongin:** :(

 

**ast_roha:**  Okay next one is from Crazed_Kpop_BStan00

**ast_roha:** "who had the best first impression on you"

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** oh uhhh

**Hwang Hyunjin:** either jeongin, seungmin, or woojin hyung

 

**Seo Changbin:** pick one

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** i think my jeongin and woojin hyung first impression will be the same for everyone, so i'll go with seungmin

 

**Kim Seungmin:** oh thanks

 

**Lee Minho:** state the impression sis

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** i washanging out with jisung at a park and seungmin was there taking pictures and i thought he looked pretty cute

**Hwang Hyunjin:** and then i thought he was really nice and flattering

 

**Han Jisung:** lol i remember this happening

 

**ast_roha:** ik this isnt supposed to be storytime of how you met, but tell it

 

**Kim Seungmin:** its kinda embarrassing on my part

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** i thought it was cute

 

**Lee Minho:** do tell

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** he went up to me and asked to take pictures of me

 

**Han Jisung:** yeah so MY first seungmin impression was that he was a photographer for a company and needed a model

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** yeah so then i asked why and he said i would make his photos prettier

 

**Yang Jeongin:** can you believe they only became FRIENDS after that

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** what else would we become

 

**Bang Chan:** sIgH

 

**Seo Changbin:** why was this your favourite first impression tho

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** because it was the strongest first impression

**Hwang Hyunjin:** i thought about it for days

 

**Kim Seungmin:** really?

 

**Han Jisung:** yes really he kept talking to me about it

 

**Kim Seungmin:** oh...

 

**ast_roha:** alright moving on

**ast_roha:** pickthepug asks "what's your favorite thing to do (besides dancing)?"

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** its cheesy but hanging out with jeongin and seungmin

 

**Han Jisung:** what about me

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** what ABOUT you

 

**Lee Felix:** its ok sung i like hanging out with u

 

**Han Jisung:** uwu me too

 

**Yang Jeongin:** i like hanging out with you guys too!

 

**Han Jisung:** thank you jeongin i feel the same way

 

**Yang Jeongin:** no not you

 

**Kim Seungmin:** yeah its always a blast

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** we hang out so much but i havent gotten tired of you yet

 

**Kim Woojin:** Yet

 

**Bang Chan:** "yet"

 

**Seo Changbin:** give it a few more days

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** nah i really like hanging with them

 

**Kim Seungmin:** same

 

**Yang Jeongin:** same

 

**Han Jisung:** same

 

**Lee Felix:** same

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** n o t  y o u  t w o

 

**Han Jisung:** it hurts

 

**Lee Felix:** it rlly does

 

**ast_roha:** is that all

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** yup

 

**ast_roha:** okay let the break commence

 

**Han Jisung:** yes be ready for my q and as

 

**Lee Minho:** be ready for the couple ones

 

**Han Jisung:** no

 

**Kim Seungmin:** as long as its only minsung then thats fine

 

**ast_roha:** mhmm sure

 

**Kim Seungmin:** okay break

 

**ast_roha:** okay see yaaaa

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to ask more for jisung, felix, seungmin, jeongin, or couple/group questions. and also feel free to hmu on my dead social medias  
> ig: ast.roha  
> twt: cokesunbaenim
> 
> also after writing about that seungjin part im lowkey in the mood to write that as a oneshot or smthn, thoughts?


	12. frustration(not a chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone i hate is performin black magic and making everything go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry guys

okay so i promise you all i was supposed to post the second part of the q&a ages ago but then it all got deleted after i spent ages frying my eyes and brain in front of my laptop. so yeah im pissed but it be like that sometimes. it'll be up soon (hopefully before christmas, since i'll have a christmas special too) im sorry for being disappointing.

 

also is anyone down to start a gc bc i wanna take my mind off things before i combust?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again: im so sorry. feel free to hate on me on any of these
> 
> ig:ast.roha  
> twt:cokesunbaenim
> 
> if you hate me alg


	13. The A of "Q&A" pt. 2b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rest get asked their questions, plus any others for couples/groups/whole groups. also this is part 2/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay legit thanks for asking some bc jeongin had a total of zero (0) questions before. also yall are amazing for continuing to read and support this piece of trash
> 
> and shout out to the new gc. i love all 11 of my newfound h̶o̶e̶s̶ friends

**[Q &A Time]**

 

 **ast_roha:** How was the break, children

 

 **Han Jisung:** ive been prepping for my qs

 

 **Lee Felix:** same

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** i was eating a sandwich

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** was it a good sandwich

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** yup!

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** good

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** only yummy food for my fav dongsaeng

 

 **Han Jisung:** hey

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** excuse you

 

 **Lee Felix:** ok but isnt he every1s fav dongsaeng

 

 **Kim Woojin:** You're all my dongsaengs but Jeongin is my favorite

 

 **Lee Minho:** what the heck hyung

 

 **Bang Chan:** uhh thats h*ck to you, child

 

 **Lee Minho:** im the third oldest

 

 **Kim Woojin:** *Seventh youngest

 

 **Lee Minho:** you guys are impossible to please

 

 **Seo Changbin:** i agree

 

 **ast_roha:** Alright who wants to start answering

 

 **Han Jisung:** ME lets go

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** yay its nearly my turn!

 

 **ast_roha:** Waddya say we take another break after seungmins

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** sounds good

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** youre too cruel :(

 

 **ast_roha:** i was kidding, uwu child

 **ast_roha:** omg no its ouw now

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** yES we stan a slang-educated man

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** its not even a proper english word!

 

 **Bang Chan:** its okay uwu

 **Bang Chan:**  *ouw

 

 **Seo Changbin:** maybe theyll finally forget about dak

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** not a chance, dak binnie

 

 **Seo Changbin:** lets just hear the qs

 

 **ast_roha:** The first jisung q is from Crazed_Kpop_BStan00

 **ast_roha:** "have you met any of the other 2000' line outside of felix seungmin and hyunjin"

 

 **Han Jisung:** okay so ive met eric

 

 **Lee Felix:** yes eric ma boi

 

 **Han Jisung:** stop you know how salty i was when you told me he was your best friend

 

 **Bang Chan:** the salt was strong

 

 **Seo Changbin:** and i thought i was salty

 

 **Kim Woojin:**  As salty as me after Chan took 1 and 1/2 years to sort us out

 

 **Bang Chan:** that really says a lot

 

 **Han Jisung:** so yeah i met eric and his friends sunwoo and hyunjoon

 

 **Lee Felix:** and u loved them right?

 

 **Han Jisung:** after i reestablished my position as your bestie, yeah

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** you still think jisung is a nice person after that?

 

 **Lee Felix:** ofc he was just being protective

 

 **Yang Jeongin:**  ive never seen jisung hyung glare so much

 

 **Han Jisung:** you wanna know what lix said to me

 **Han Jisung:** he said "this is eric hes, like, my best friend ever"

 

 **Seo Changbin:** is eric the same boy that called you cute and said he likes your freckles?

 

 **Lee Felix:** yeah thats him

 

 **Seo Changbin:**  hmm okay

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Can anyone else hear Jisung and Changbin slowly plotting something?

 

 **Lee Minho:** i thought it was just me

 

 **ast_roha:** ...Okay next is from Rosa Reyna

 **ast_roha:** "do you get bullied often? Cause if you do I will stand up for my child. Also do the other members call you squirrel a lot? Dw because my friends call me squirrel as well"

 

 **Bang Chan:** pffftt we dont bully him

 **Bang Chan:** we love our children equally, right woojin?

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Yes, of course

 

 **Lee Minho:** dont you call jeongin your favourite every two seconds

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Irrelevant

 

 **Han Jisung:** hyungs, i could cure cancer and youd still be cheering on jeongin for breathing

 

 **Seo Changbin:** truth hurts

 

 **Han Jisung:** also you never laugh at my jokes or anything funny i do

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** tell good jokes first and we'll see

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** you do funny things? lmao when

 

 **Han Jisung:** s e e

 

 **Lee Felix:** its ok im part of the Jisung Protection Squad

 **Lee Felix:** aka JPS

 

 **Han Jisung:** thank you best and only friend

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** arent we your friends?

 

 **Han Jisung:** youre right sorry ouw child

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Don't forget to answer the second half of the question

 

 **Han Jisung:** oh right, yes they call me squirrel

 **Han Jisung:** finally someone else in the squirrel line!!!!

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** why are you acting like youre the only squirrel we know

 

 **Bang Chan:** yeah remember that one time we went to the park

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** yeah! there were squirrels everywhere

 

 **Han Jisung:** y-you guys just chased them around screaming "JISUNG COME BACK HERE"

 

 **Seo Changbin:** lmao good times

 

 **Lee Felix:** its ok bestie ill join ur squirrel squad

 

 **Han Jisung:** but you dont really look like one lix

 

 **Lee Felix:**  

 

 **Lee Minho:** tf is that

 

 **Lee Felix:** do i qualify now

 

 **Han Jisung:** uhhh

 

 **Lee Felix:**  

 **Lee Felix:** now?

 

 **Bang Chan:** i am: terrified

 

 **Seo Changbin:**  

 **Seo Changbin:** do i qualify too now

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** this is more like you

**Hwang Hyunjin:**

 

 **Lee Felix:** so s m a l l

 

 **Bang Chan:** here's me

 **Bang Chan:**  

 

 **Han Jisung:** awww a squirrel in a cow mask

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Cow?

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** cOW

 

 **Seo Changbin:** someone please give him back his share of the eighth of a braincell

 

 **Han Jisung:** I MEANT HORSE LEAVE ME ALONE

 

 **Bang Chan:** sure you did

 

 **Han Jisung:** MEN THAT RIDE HORSES ARE CALLED COWBOYS

 **Han Jisung:** OFC ID BE CONFUSED

 

 **Lee Felix:** lol only jisung

 

 **Kim Seungmin:**  

 **Kim Seungmin:** thats jisung trying to get one day without being bullied in this gc

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** oh no the squirrel is gonna be bitten

 

 **Lee Minho:** its a foolish squirrel thats why

 

 **Han Jisung:** still talking about the one in the pic right

 

 **Lee Minho:** sure

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** i want to be a squirrel!

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** here

**Hwang Hyunjin:**

 

 **Bang Chan:** i agree 100%

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** so cute

 

 **Lee Minho:** B***H I JUST SEARCHED UP NEW BORN SQUIRRELS AND THEY UGLY

 

 **Seo Changbin:** the same reaction the nurse had after jisungs birth

 

 **Han Jisung:** stop

 

 **Lee Felix:** as leader of jps i command you to stop

 

 **Seo Changbin:** as member of attack jisung squad (ajs) i refuse

 

 **Kim Woojin:**  Me:

 **Kim Woojin:**   ****

**Bang Chan:** i found seungmin and hyunjin practicing their jisung roasts

**Bang Chan:**

 

 **Lee Minho:** i found a woochan squirrel pic

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Ooo I wanna see

 

 **Lee Minho:**  

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** WHAT THE HECK MINHO HYUNG

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** JEONGIN CLOSE YOUR EYES

 

 **Lee Felix:** CLOSE UR EYES TOO SEUNGMIN

 

 **Han Jisung:** YOU TOO FELIX

 

 **Bang Chan:** WHOS GONNA TELL ME TO CLOSE MY EYES

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** JUST CLOSE THEM

 

 **Kim Woojin:** WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GET RID OF IT RIGHT NOW

 

 **Lee Minho:** IM SORRY I SENT THE WRONG ONE I WAS SUPPOSED TO SEND THIS

 **Lee Minho:**   ****

**Bang Chan:** I think we all learnt a valuable lesson to never trust minho with copy and paste

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Minho, there was a line

 

 **Lee Minho:** IM SORRY IT WAS THE WRONG ONE

 

 **Kim Woojin:** No more sending photos until you learn that there are children in this group chat

 

 **Lee Minho:** I SAID SORRY

 

 **ast_roha:** you know what lets move on

 

 **Lee Minho:**  yes please

 

 **ast_roha:** Puppy_Baekyeol_Trash_In_A_Ditch asked "thoughts on HSM 2? Trashy or passable?"

 

 **Han Jisung:** okay first of all hsm2 provided us with only bops

 

 **Lee Felix:** yess team gotta go my own way

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** d*m you tryna get me to cry?

 

 **Han Jisung:** okay but what about queen humuhumunukunukuapua'a

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** i can never pronounce humhumhuhmhumuuzugia'a

 

 **Kim Seungmin:**  amazing attempt tho

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** more like hmu hmu hmu

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** :/

 

 **Han Jisung:** hush im not done

 **Han Jisung:**  drama rating 11/10 bc chad was being a trash friend and ryan and gabriella are my brotp

 **Han Jisung:** but sharpays ver of you are the music in me could be better tbh

 

 **Seo Changbin:** dang didnt know we had a movie critique in our midst

 

 **Han Jisung:** only for hsm

 

 **Lee Felix:** wHAT TEAM

 

 **Han Jisung:** WILD CATS

 

 **ast_roha:** okay well Puppy_Baekyeol_Trash_In_A_Ditch asked again

 **ast_roha:** "how do I do the whole “look like an attractive human being” thing? I am utter garbage at the task and you’re pretty good at doing the thing, thanks"

 

 **Han Jisung:** UWU THANK YOU

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** woah whats it like having someone other than your mom call you attractive

 

 **Lee Minho:** okay back off we all know jisungs hands down attractive

 

 **Lee Felix:** :))))))))))

 

 **Han Jisung:** stop fLaTtErInG me

 

 **Lee Minho:** stop denying it then

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Here's Minho trying to redeem himself after scarring us

 

 **Lee Minho:** stop bRINGING it UP

 

 **Han Jisung:** okay, Puppy_Baekyeol_Trash_In_A_Ditch, dw about how to look attractive

 **Han Jisung:** im sure youre doing a perfect job at it already

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** so sweet, hyung!

 

 **Lee Felix** :bye minsung theres a new ship

 

 **Lee Minho:** sorry minsung is here to stay

 

 **Han Jisung:** also i dont think id be the right person to ask

 

 **Lee Minho:** FALSE

 

 **Lee Felix:** WRONG

 

 **ast_roha:** I think youre due for an eye appointment then, kid

 

 **Lee Minho:** you are: PRETTY

 

 **Han Jisung:** I Am: NOT

 

 **Lee Minho:** gtfo the only reason you'd be the wrong person to ask how to be attractive is bc you do it without thinking

 

 **Han Jisung:**  hyung...

 

 **Lee Minho:** nope

 **Lee Minho:** dont wanna hear it

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** im sorry but in what world would jisung ever tHiNK

 

 **Han Jisung:** why cant i be complimented for one minute straight

 

 **Lee Felix:** bc U rnt straight

 

 **Han Jisung:** um thats homophobia

 

 **Lee Felix:** no u

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** next question please

 **Kim Seungmin:** the longer we watch those two talk the farther my will to live goes

 

 **ast_roha:** wow alright then

 **ast_roha:** "on a scale of one to ten, how hot is Minho?" - MaybeTheyLoveEachOther

 **ast_roha:**  Say ten

 **ast_roha:**  Dont be shy

 

 **Han Jisung:** wh-

 

 **Lee Felix:** state a NUMBER

 

 **Lee Minho:** yes go

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** and then tell me if its more than how much youd rate me

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** hyunjin ofc it wouldnt be

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** oh haha ty bestie

 

 **Bang Chan:** stop thats gay

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** wh-

 

 **Han Jisung:** id say a solid 100

 

 **Lee Minho:** you mean 10?

 

 **Han Jisung:** did i stutter?

 

 **Lee Felix:** wHOOP

 

 **Lee Minho:** oh jisung im so flattered

 **Lee Minho:** but if im a 100/10 that makes you a 100000/10

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** wait i can work this out!

 

 **Lee Minho:** what 

 

 **Yang Jeongin:**  100/10=10 so jisung hyung called you a 10!

 

 **Seo Changbin:** now is not the time for maths

 

 **Han Jisung:** you know i love you jeongin but 10 is too little to describe how hot minho hyung is

 

 **Bang Chan:** dang he needs to open a window then

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Hahahaha

 

 **Seo Changbin:** no that wasnt funny

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Yes it was

 

 **Lee Minho:** only bc youre dating him :/

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** jisung minho hyung called you a 100 000

 

 **Han Jisung:** o-oh

 **Han Jisung:** ty but no

 

 **Lee Minho:** we are NOT having this convo again

 **Lee Minho:** YOU

 **Lee Minho:** ARE

 **Lee Minho:** BEAUTIFUL

 

 **Han Jisung:** STOP

 

 **Lee Felix:** we're all beautiful, next

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Lix, they were having a moment

 

 **Lee Felix:** but mOM

 

 **Kim Woojin:** No buts. Go apologise

 

 **Lee Felix:** ugh fine

 **Lee Felix:** sorry for interrupting ur daily dose of gay

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Not how I would've said it but okay

 

 **ast_roha:** Alright next q

 **ast_roha:** MaybeTheyLoveEachOther asks "is it true that you got flustered while talking to Minho on FaceTime?"

 

 **Kim Woojin:** The minsung keeps coming

 

 **Lee Felix:** aNd TheY dOnT StOp CoMiNg

 

 **Bang Chan:** fED TO THE RULES AND I HIT THE GROUND RUNNING

 

 **Han Jisung:** DiDnT MakE SeNsE nOt To LiVe fOr FuN

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** no

 

 **Han Jisung:** plleeeaaassseee

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** sigh

 **Yang Jeongin:** your brain gets smart but your head gets d*mb

 

 **Lee Minho:** i-is d*mb a bad word too

 

 **Bang Chan:** it is in this christian household

 

 **Lee Minho:** ...so d*mb is a bad word but hoes isnt

 

 **Bang Chan:** yes

 

 **Han Jisung:** *into microphone* hOES

 

 **Kim Woojin:** I'm starting to think we need to change that rule

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** h o e s

 

 **Kim Woojin:** ...We should just answer the question

 

 **Seo Changbin:** yeah so did you get flustered on the call with minhoes

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Are you really going to use every chance you can to say that word

 

 **Seo Changbin:** nhoe ofc not

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** yeah who knhoes maybe its just a coincidence

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Just cont i n u e

 

 **Han Jisung:** okay uhh so yeah minho-hyung uhhh

 **Han Jisung:** uhhh

 

 **Lee Minho:** i dont usually have this affect on men

 

 **Lee Felix:** yes u do

 

 **Lee Minho:** yeah youre right i do

 

 **Han Jisung:** what i was trying to say was uhhh

 

 **Bang Chan:** take your time

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** but dont take my time!

 **Yang Jeongin:** i want my questions

 

 **Han Jisung:** yeah the call was uhhh

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** how many round trips to the moon will it take before you answer

 

 **Han Jisung:** five plus one to mars as well

 

 **Lee Minho:** okay i just flew to the moon and back five times and stopped by mars

 **Lee Minho:** were you flustered on our call?

 

 **Han Jisung:** uhhh maybe a round trip to pluto as well...

 

 **Lee Felix:** ffs ill answer for him

 **Lee Felix:** y e s

 **Lee Felix:** he was very flustered

 

 **Bang Chan:** as expected

 

 **Lee Felix:** he was messaging me the whole time

 **Lee Felix:** "omg minho-hyung is so handsome why didnt you say"

 

 **Han Jisung:** oKAY but you didnt have to eXpOsE me

 

 **Lee Felix:** "alfhjldehf lix what do i doooo he smiled at me"

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** yes spill all the tea

 

 **Lee Felix:** "he's tAlking to me"

 **Lee Felix:**  i mean yes u were on a call it wouldve been weird if he didnt

 

 **Bang Chan:** lmAo

 

 **Lee Minho:** i mean, you were pretty red but i just thought it was weird lighting

 

 **Han Jisung:** yeah okay what about it

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** getting defensive

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Why would it be weird lighting

 

 **Lee Minho:** because he was red the whole time

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** oh hyung you were really flustered then

 

 **Han Jisung:** no it was just the lighting i swear

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** sureee

 

 **Han Jisung:** nEXT QUESTION

 

 **ast_roha:**  But minsung

 

 **Han Jisung:** but qUESTIONS

 

 **ast_roha:** fINE

 **ast_roha:**  My favourite, Rushi_Rush, said to you

 **ast_roha:** "I stan you queen pls just kiss and make up with Minho"

 

 **Han Jisung:** I THOUGHT STUFF LIKE THIS WOULDNT COME UNTIL THE COUPLE QUESTIONS AT THE END

 

 **ast_roha:**  Oh there'l be more then

 

 **Lee Minho:** im not against kissing you

 

 **Han Jisung:** wHAT

 

 **Lee Minho:** i said when you dIE I WONT BE MISSING YOU

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** wow its almost like he cant read it right there

 

 **Lee Minho:** he cant if hes jared, 19

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** but hes jisung, 18

 

 **Han Jisung:**  guys im right, here

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Your comma...

 

 **Han Jisung:** hyung i was trying to make it parallel to what they said

 **Han Jisung:** be young like us for once

 

 **Bang Chan:** yeah, when in rome do as romans do yknow

 

 **Kim Woojin:** When in Rome, I'm STILL Korean

 

 **Lee Felix:** i thought u were american

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Stop that, you know I never understand

 

 **Yang Jeongin:**  minho hyung and jisung hyung

 

 **Lee Minho:** yes, favourite one?

 

 **Han Jisung:** yeah?

 

**Yang Jeongin:**

 

 **Han Jisung:** ik its a bop and all but minho-hyung,

**Han Jisung:**

 

 **Bang Chan:** lol

 

 **Lee Minho:** so either way i get a kiss?

 

 **Han Jisung:** WHAT NO

 

 **Lee Minho:** gOOD BECAUSE I ACTUALLY SAID EITHER WAY YOU WONT BE MISSED

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** since when did minho hyung get flustered

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** since its about a touchy subject

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** right, his first kiss was stolen by a dancer girl in loop earrings

 

 **Lee Minho:** thats nOT wHY

 **Lee Minho:** and im not even flustered, see?

 **Lee Minho:** no capitals

 

 **Kim Woojin:** No capitals doesn't mean you aren't flustered

 **Kim Woojin:** It just means you aren't good with proper language

 

 **Han Jisung:** we dont have time for your old man antics, hyung

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Excuse me? Chan, back me up

 

 **Bang Chan:** I'm sorry, when in rome

 

 **Kim Woojin:** We're K o r e a n

 

 **ast_roha:** How about we move onto jisungs final q before this gc explodes

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Okay go

 

 **ast_roha:**  Fhree13 asks "what would your life be like as an animal?"

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** like normal because he's already a squirrel!

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** jeongin speaks the truth

 

 **Han Jisung:** if i was actually a squirrel id piss in your drinks when you walk into the park

 

 **Lee Felix:** who says u cant do that as a human

 

 **Bang Chan:** I SAY

 **Bang Chan:** NO PISSING IN DRINKS

 

 **Kim Woojin:** I AGREE

 

 **Seo Changbin:** if you were a squirrel id make you roadkill

 

 **Han Jisung:** !

 

 **Bang Chan:** NO RUNNING EACH OTHER OVER EITHER

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** if jisung was a squirrel in korea id fly back to america

 

 **Kim Woojin:** No bullying either!

 

 **Han Jisung:** even as an animal i wouldnt be able to catch a break

 **Han Jisung:** sIGH

 

 **Lee Felix:** if u were a squirrel id take u home and keep u as my pet

 

 **Han Jisung:** uwu felix ily

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** and id visit everyday

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** so i could step on him :)

 

 **Han Jisung:** felix prOTECT ME

 

 **Lee Felix:** this is JPS and im here to tell u to back off

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** no

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** next question please!

 

 **ast_roha:** oh it's felix's turn now

 

 **Lee Felix:** FINALLy

 **Lee Felix:** FINALLy

 **ast_roha:** Okay so felix got heaps

 **ast_roha:** he got 11

 

 **Lee Felix:** uwu i feel loved

 

 **Bang Chan:** but questions dont mean youre loved

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** yeah i dont love you but i question you all the time

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** lmAO

 

 **Lee Minho:** why did he get so much

 

 **Han Jisung:** lix what the h*CK

 

 **ast_roha:** okay here goes

 

 **Bang Chan:** okay leggo

 

 **ast_roha:** 1) Puppy_Baekyeol_Trash_In_A_Ditch: how does one be a fun person? I need to know de wey

 

 **Lee Felix:** maybe shes born w/ it

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** its definitely maybelline

 

 **Lee Felix:** seungmin thats not how it gOES

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** it is now

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** yeah felix hyung!

 **Yang Jeongin:** tell us how to be fun!

 

 **Bang Chan:** jeongin youre already fun

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** yeah stop

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** jeonginniiiieee

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Yeah, our Jeongin is great

 

 **Lee Felix:** its felix time

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** and what about it

 

 **Lee Felix:** jeongin hours r every other hour and u know it

 

 **Han Jisung:** truuuee

 

 **Seo Changbin:** so tell us how to be fun

 

 **Lee Felix:** ok not like U need to know anything else

 **Lee Felix:** but yea u just gotta be urself and have a good time w/ ur good friends

 

 **Han Jisung:** but what if myself is an annoying person

 

 **Lee Felix:** first of all its not

 **Lee Felix:** but if people dont like who u r then u either need to improve for the better or get proper friends who appreciate u

 

 **Lee Minho:** h-he has braincells

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Wow, he really does

 

 **Lee Felix:** so yea, i know de wey

 

 **Lee Minho:** yikes nevermind

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** only felix

 

 **Lee Felix:** okay next questions lets go

 

 **ast_roha:** aight

 **ast_roha:** 2) Puppy_Baekyeol_Trash_In_A_Ditch: have you ever heard “Message In A Bottle” by The Police? Are you also completely in love? Because I grew up on that, just sayin’

 

 **Lee Minho:** what

 

 **Lee Felix:** I’LL SEND AN SOS TO THE WORLD

 **Lee Felix:** I’LL SEND AN SOS TO THE WORLD

 

 **Han Jisung:** anyone else not know this song

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Me

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** nope!

 

 **Lee Felix:** :(

 

 **Seo Changbin:** I HOPE THAT SOMEONE GETS MY

 

 **Lee Felix:** i hOPE THAT SOMEONE GETS MY

 

 **Seo Changbin:** I HOPE THAT SOMEONE GETS MY

 

 **Lee Felix:** mEssAge IN A b o t t l e

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** changbin hyung knows this song???

 

 **Lee Felix:** finally someone does :)

 

 **Lee Minho:** how much you wanna bet he doesnt but he searched it up to make Lix happy

 

 **Kim Woojin:** I bet a piece of chicken

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** i bet jeongin’s affection

 

 **Han Jisung:** i bet my non-serious relationship

 

 **Seo Changbin:** what of course i know the song

 

 **Lee Felix:** u do know its fine if u dont right

 

 **Seo Changbin:** …

 

 **Lee Felix:** its ok not everyone likes the same songs as me!

 

 **Seo Changbin:** but you seemed so sad so i had to

 

 **Kim Woojin:** UWU

 

 **Lee Minho:** i cant be the only person to notice how soft Felix seems when he talks to his Changbinnie hyung

 

 **Bang Chan:** i noticed it too

 

 **Lee Felix:** thats how i always talk leave me alone

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** i think not

 

 **Lee Felix:** okay nEXT

 

 **ast_roha:** 3) Puppy_Baekyeol_Trash_In_A_Ditch: sending all the Bostonian love because we stan a dancing legend *aggressively fortnite dances into the sun*

 **ast_roha:** sis sends a lot wow

 

 **Han Jisung:** wow felix is an international king

 

 **Lee Felix:** uwu i send my love back *aggressively fortnite dances into the sun to give it*

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** cant return unless you have a receipt

 

 **Lee Felix:** what-

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** sorry store policy

 

 **Bang Chan:** lmao

 

 **Lee Felix:** fine im buying new love and sending it over

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** shipping too expensive for you

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** you had to BUY love?

 **Yang Jeongin:** hyung shouldnt you already have love ?

 

 **Lee Minho:** yeah lix youre cancelled

 

 **Seo Changbin:** im sure store bought is fine

 

 **Lee Felix:** ty changbinnie hyung for the support

 

 **Seo Changbin:** any time

 

 **Kim Woojin:** WHOOOOP

 

 **Lee Felix:** …

 **Lee Felix:** next question pls

 

 **ast_roha:** 4) Crazed_Kpop_BStan00: what is your favorite netflix and cuddles/ netflix and chill movie

 

 **Han Jisung:** changbin-hyung are you listening

 

 **Seo Changbin:** yeah why

 

 **Kim Woojin:** No Netflix and chilling!!!

 **Kim Woojin:** You’re a child!!!

 

 **Lee Felix:** fine ill say my fav netflix and cuddles then

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** yes go on, lemme take notes

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** yeah but are you really gonna netflix and cuddle with felix

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** we might

 

 **Lee Felix:** im down if ur down

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** down

 

 **Han Jisung:** lix D:

 

 **Lee Felix:** u have minho sunbae

 

 **Lee Minho:** sUNBAE

 

 **Han Jisung:** but he said it wasnt a serious relationship

 

 **Lee Minho:** excuse me the agreed upon actions are:

 **Lee Minho:** netflix and cuddles when im lonely

 **Lee Minho:** eating food together

 **Lee Minho:** cute instagram/snapchat pics

 **Lee Minho:** maybe fun dates if you have time

 

 **Bang Chan:** uhh is it just me or does that sound like a normal relationship

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** yeah i thought so too :/

 

 **Lee Minho:** not the same amount of commitment tho

 

 **Bang Chan:** oh so I can kiss jisung and you wouldnt mind?

 

 **Kim Woojin:** I definitely would

 

 **Lee Minho:** ofc id mind, youre already dating someone

 

 **Bang Chan:** fine sorry

 **Bang Chan:** if jisung told me he had a crush on someone else you wouldnt mind?

 

 **Lee Minho:** i suppose its not my business…

 

 **Bang Chan:** so you’d let him get with that person?

 

 **Lee Minho:** i guess i HAVE to

 

 **Han Jisung:** you HAVE to?

 

 **Lee Minho:** thats part of the agreement

 **Lee Minho:** no serious commitment

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** should we get back to the question?

 

 **Lee Felix:** right yes

 **Lee Felix:** would i be lame to say to all the boys ive loved before

 

 **Han Jisung:** no because i aGREE

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** notes: taken

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** movie: prepared

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** cuddles: waiting

 

 **Bang Chan:** I LOVE that movie

 

 **Kim Woojin:** So do I

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** i think we all like that movie :)

 

 **Bang Chan:** oh so woojinnie likes cool movies but cant even play a proper one?

 

 **Lee Minho:** i smell tea

 

 **Seo Changbin:** is this a story we havent heard before?

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** spill it hyungs

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Chan and I were having a Netflix and cuddles session…

 **Kim Woojin:** He didn’t enjoy it, to say the least

 

 **Bang Chan:** UN DER STATE MENT

 

 **Lee Felix:** whatd u do to him

 

 **Bang Chan:** HE PLAYED TERRIFIER

 

 **Lee Minho:** tf hyung that movie is so gross

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** BAHAHAHA WHY WOULD YOU EVEN

 

 **Kim Woojin:** I thought he would be scared enough to stay in my arms…

 

 **Bang Chan:** YOU THOUGHT WRONG

 

 **Kim Woojin:** He locked himself in the toilets and refused to come out until I changed the movie

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** wow ideal date

 

 **Seo Changbin:** hyunjin start taking notes again

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** hyung no

 

 **Seo Changbin:** hyung yes

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** why would i need to take notes tho

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** ofc i already know what my best friend likes

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** wow thanks jinnie

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** anytime, minnie

 

 **Bang Chan:** MINNIE UWU

 

 **Han Jisung:** JINNIE UWU

 

 **Lee Minho:** wow but sometimes Chan calls ME Minnie

 

 **Kim Woojin:** And sometimes he calls ME Jinnie

 

 **Lee Felix:** chan hyung cant make up new names and wbk

 

 **Bang Chan:** are you still salty bc I named you oi oi oi in both private messages and the gc

 

 **Lee Felix:** yES

 **Lee Felix:** now give me the nEXT QUESTION

 

 **Bang Chan:** lix chill

 

 **ast_roha:** Okay

 **ast_roha:** 5) Rosa Reyna: Hey Felix, my friend told me you were rebranding to 'Hellfire', is it true?

 

 **Lee Felix:** what’s that?

 

**Kim Seungmin:**

 

 **Han Jisung:** *gASP* CAN HE JOIN 3RACHA CHAN-HYUNG

 

 **Bang Chan:** why

 

 **Han Jisung:** CHANGBIN-HYUNG I THINK YOU KNOW WHY

 

 **Seo Changbin:** ...bc felix is now also a “spicy boy”

 

 **Han Jisung:** WITH ENTHUSIASM PLS

 

 **Seo Changbin:** s i g h

 **Seo Changbin:** FELIX IS A SPICEEE BOOIIIII

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** this is weird

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** agreed

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Anyone else think this is amazing?

 

 **Lee Felix:** me

 

 **Seo Changbin:** did anybody NOT take screenshots?

 

 **Bang Chan:** …

 

 **Han Jisung:** …

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** …

 

 **Lee Minho:** ...

 

 **Seo Changbin:** alright i get it now thanks

 

 **Han Jisung:** lix

 **Han Jisung:** felix

 

 **Lee Felix:** yea?

 

**Han Jisung:**

 

 **Lee Felix:** no U

 

 **Han Jisung:** nO U

 

 **Lee Felix:** NO U

 

 **Han Jisung:** me getting ready for my daily dose of appreciating felix:

**Han Jisung:**

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** but why do you need that much protection

 

 **Han Jisung:** a) bc hes too hot to handle

 

 **Lee Felix:** UWU

 

 **Han Jisung:** b) bc his man’s gonna be lowkey salty at me for snatching him

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** are you talking about hyunjin hyung or changbin hyung

 

 **Han Jisung:** his real man

 

 **Seo Changbin:** whos that

 

 **Lee Felix:** jesus

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Are you saying your man is Jesus or being frustrated that Changbin can’t tell he’s your man?

 

 **Lee Felix:** the fIRST ONE

 

 **Lee Minho:** THE SECOND ONE IS US

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** LMAOO

 

 **Bang Chan:** felix’s personality vs his voice:

 **Bang Chan:**  

 **Bang Chan:**  

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** i think we’re all collectively agreeing that felix is ketchup

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** okay but where’s the lie

 

 **Han Jisung:** we stan a voice as deep as my love for lix

 

 **Lee Felix:** my love for you is DEEPER

 

 **Lee Minho:** g a y

 

 **Bang Chan:** says his bOYFRIEND

 

 **Lee Minho:** he said i dont cOUNT AS HIS BOYFRIEND

 

 **Bang Chan:** WEVE ALREADY HAD THIS CONVERSATION

 

 **Lee Minho:** OKAY THEN NEXT Q

 

 **ast_roha:** Wow okay chill

 **ast_roha:** 6) MaybeTheyLoveEachOther: What do you like most about Changbin?

 

 **Lee Felix:** oh this is hard

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** i get you

 **Kim Seungmin:** its especially hard since theres nothing particular to like’

 

 **Seo Changbin:** wow no thats not it

 

 **Lee Felix:** that aint it, chief

 

 **Bang Chan:** chiefbin

 

 **Lee Felix:** its hard bc theres too much to like

 

 **Kim Woojin:** List them

 

 **Han Jisung:** president of the changlix club right there

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Thank you

 

 **Lee Felix:** okay so first of all hes easy to talk to face to face

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** but you guys sound so awkward over text

 

 **Lee Felix:** idk why

 

 **Seo Changbin:** ...neither

 

 **Kim Woojin:** You need to be comfortable around each other

 

 **Seo Changbin:** okay sure

 

 **Lee Felix:** yes ok yes wow

 **Lee Felix:** also i like his vibe

 **Lee Felix:** i think hes cool

 **Lee Felix:** handsome

 **Lee Felix:** an amazing rapper

 **Lee Felix:** an amazing SINGER

 **Lee Felix:** an amazing lyricist

 **Lee Felix:** i am SO LUCKY to be his friend

 

 **Seo Changbin:** oh wow felix thank you

 

 **Kim Woojin:** I said be comfortable

 

 **Seo Changbin:** im tRYING...

 **Seo Changbin:** okay LIX i think youre amazing too

 **Seo Changbin:** but idk about me

 

 **Lee Felix:** Seo Changbin kindly shut ur mouth

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** felix is a kiNG wow

 

 **Lee Felix:** stop im not done

 **Lee Felix:** ur too good at everything

 

 **Seo Changbin:** i am: not

 

 **Lee Felix:** my fav thing abt u is u

 

 **Lee Minho:** gay

 

 **Seo Changbin:** lix…

 

 **Lee Felix:** give me the next question before i aTTACK HIM WITH LOVE

 

 **Han Jisung:** love :)

 

 **ast_roha:** My changlix heart is loving this

 **ast_roha:** 7) Rushi_Rush: Felix is an intellectual thats all i know

 

 **Han Jisung:** i think i speak for everyone when i say i agree

 

 **Lee Felix:** UWU TY

 

 **Lee Minho:** okay but why are we ignoring the fact that felix normally has a shared ⅛ of a braincell

 

 **Han Jisung:** because we support him

 

 **Bang Chan:** this boi just doesnt use his intellectualness

 

 **Lee Felix:** excuse me

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** okay but youre a dance legend but you mainly just do fortnite stuff

 

 **Lee Felix:** ok u right there

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** youre bilingual but you just use like nine words out of each language

 

 **Lee Felix:** wh-

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** you have a really cool voice but you just make mosquito noises 24/7

 

 **Lee Felix:** okay you got me there

 

 **Seo Changbin:** an intellectual, but a dormant one

 

 **Lee Felix:** hyung ill have u know im an active intellectual

 

 **Seo Changbin:** :/

 

 **ast_roha:** Alrighty

 **ast_roha:** 8) abitofahipster: we have the same name!! Should we be an unstoppable duo or should we fight to the death to see who is the alpha? (I do taekwondo too lol so hmu m8)

 

 **Lee Felix:** AYYYYYY

 **Lee Felix:** MY DESTINED BEST FRIEND

 

 **Han Jisung:** h e y

 

 **Lee Minho:** yeah what about Eric

 

 **Han Jisung:** H E Y

 

 **Bang Chan:** you guys should fight to the death to see whos alpha

 

 **Han Jisung:** good thinking

 

 **Bang Chan:** no I didnt mean you and eric

 

 **Lee Felix:** but i wanna be an unstoppable duo instead

 **Lee Felix:** 2FELIX is coming for u

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** 3RACHA is over

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** oh no therell be two of him

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** one for eric one for jisung

 

 **Lee Minho:** like some sort of yin and yang

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Oh no we need a third one

 

 **Bang Chan:** why would we possibly need a third felix

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Changbin needs one too

 

 **Seo Changbin:** yikes

 

 **Lee Felix:** i thought u said u were gonna be comfortable with me

 

 **Seo Changbin:** dont comfortable friends be mean to each other

 **Seo Changbin:** look at seungmin and i

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** we are: not friends

 

 **Seo Changbin:** see

 

 **Lee Minho:** wait is there a third part to yin and yang

 

 **Bang Chan:** actually there is

 **Bang Chan:** yin, yang, and yong

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** YIN YANG AND YONGBOK :D

 

 **Lee Felix:** YIN YANG-JEONGIN AND YONGBOK (yikes)

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** DESTINY :DDD

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** felix what the h*ck icb you stole jeongin from me

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** i wasnt yours, hyung :)

 

 **Seo Changbin:** see lix

 **Seo Changbin:** jeongin’s mean to hyunjin

 

 **Lee Felix:** but thats different

 

 **Seo Changbin:** how

 

 **Lee Felix:** u know what nvm

 **Lee Felix:** Felix No.2 is my only friend now

 

 **Han Jisung:** what about me

 

 **Lee Felix:** did i stutter

 

 **Lee Minho:** what about Eric

 

 **Lee Felix:** o-oh i stuttered

 

 **Han Jisung:** ALRIGHT THE FIGHT TO THE DEATH IS HAPPENING

 

_Han Jisung has added Eric Sohn to the group chat_

 

 **Lee Felix:** ERICCCCC

 

 **Eric Sohn:** FELIXXXXX

 

 **Han Jisung:** J I S U N G

 

 **Lee Felix:** …

 

 **Eric Sohn:** ...okay so why am i here

 

 **Han Jisung:** bc apparently you and felix are “besties”

 

 **Eric Sohn:** ayyy we are

 

 **Lee Felix:** ayyy

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Hello Eric

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** hi

 

 **Eric Sohn:** hi hyungs, ‘00 people, and jeongin

 **Eric Sohn:** whats happening here

 

 **Lee felix:** a q &a

 

 **Eric Sohn:** ooooo

 

 **Seo Changbin:** jisung wants to fight you

 

 **Eric Sohn:** what

 

 **Lee Felix:** no he doesnt

 

 **Seo Changbin:** yes he does

 

 **Han Jisung:** do you know who felixs best friend is?

 

 **Eric Sohn:** is it me?

 

 **Han Jisung:** try again

 

 **Eric Sohn:** ...chan hyung?

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** lmaaoooo

 

 **Han Jisung:** no its ME

 

 **Eric Sohn:** oh right ofc

 

 **Han Jisung:** thats all, you can go now

 

 **Eric Sohn:** uhh okay bye i guess

 

 **Bang Chan:** tell the others we say hi

 

 **Eric Sohn:** sure!

 **Eric Sohn:** byyeee

 

 **Lee Felix:** LETS HANG SOMEDAY

 

 **Eric Sohn:** yES

 

_ast_roha has kicked Eric Sohn from the group chat_

 

 **ast_roha:** uwu i love him

 

 **Han Jisung:** do you all love eric more than me?

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** yes

 

 **Lee Minho:** i dont even know him

 

 **ast_roha:** No ofc youre all loved equally

 

 **Han Jisung:** but me slightly more?

 

 **ast_roha:** no

 

 **Lee Felix:** ok q #9 pls

 

 **ast_roha:** 9) gzh_rae: are you worried about your aussie accent disappearing

 

 **Lee Felix:** a little

 

 **Bang Chan:** I AM

 

 **Lee Felix:** mines kinda going away slowly

 

 **Bang Chan:** NO

 **Bang Chan:** WE NEED TO HAVE AN AUSSIE DAY

 **Bang Chan:** ALL ENGLISH

 

 **Lee Felix:** yES

 

 **ast_roha:** :/

 

 **Lee Felix:** why :/

 

 **ast_roha:** If it disappears i will be: very sad bc i love it sm

 **ast_roha:** But as a kiwi, half of me is going “hA”

 

 **Bang Chan:** ooo you’re from new zealand? I went there once

 

 **ast_roha:** uwu yes nz is blessed now ty

 

 **Lee Felix:** what do u have against aus

 

 **ast_roha:** You keep sNaTcHiNg our stuff

 

 **Lee Felix:** like wHAT

 

 **ast_roha:** pAVLOVAS

 

 **Lee Felix:** BUT PAVLOVAS ARE FROM AUSTRALIA

 

 **ast_roha:** you FOOL NO THEY ARENT

 **ast_roha:** ALSO SUCK IT WE’RE BETTER AT RUGBY

 

 **Bang Chan:** yeah but c r i c k e t

 

 **ast_roha:** PINEAPPLE LUMPS

 

 **Lee Felix:** ok but u cOpiEd our flag

 

 **ast_roha:** Okay but you tried to claim our successful people

 

 **Lee Felix:** ok but we have more successful people

 

 **ast_roha:** Okay but i searched up reasons why aus was better than nz and a website gave me 15

 **ast_roha:** then i did it the other way around and got 27

 

 **Lee Felix:** P A V L O V A S

 

 **ast_roha:** PAVLOVAS ARE O U R S

 

 **Lee Felix:** FIGHT ME

 

 **ast_roha:** ALSO IM STILL MAD ABOUT PINEAPPLE LUMPS

 

 **Bang Chan:** AUSTRALIA

 

 **ast_roha:** NEW ZEALAND

 

 **Lee Minho:** KOREA

 

 **Kim Woojin:** I really have no idea what’s going on

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** neither

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** i thought the two countries would be best friends

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** same

 

 **ast_roha:** False

 

 **Han Jisung:** i just checked a map and new zealand is tiny

 

 **ast_roha:** And what about it

 

 **Bang Chan:** the two have a kind of siblingship

 **Bang Chan:** nzs our little bro

 

 **Seo Changbin:** dont siblings love each other

 

 **ast_roha:** I would choke slam my brothers

 

 **Seo Changbin:** wh-

 

 **ast_roha:** I love chan and felix but im not gonna get over pavlovas

 

 **Lee Felix:** good bc i wont either

 

 **ast_roha:** I am going to: MOVE ON

 **ast_roha:** 10) MaybeTheyLoveEachOther: do you like Chan or Woojin better?

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Yes do tell

 

 **Han Jisung:** dramas about to start right after we calmed the aus vs nz one

 

 **Lee Felix:** no i choose both

 

 **Bang Chan:** you cant do that :)

 

 **Lee Felix:** if i choose u woojin hyung will attack me

 **Lee Felix:** if i choose woojin hyung then Ud attack me

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** but who do you really like better

 

 **Lee Minho:** state a name sis

 

 **Lee Felix:** i choose changbinnie hyung

 

 **Bang Chan:** no thats illegal

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** lol ofc he would

 

 **Seo Changbin:** wow ty

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** it feels uncomfortable again

 

 **Seo Changbin:** i meant ***and i wish i could say the same about you

 

 **Lee Felix:** D:

 

 **Han Jisung:** turn that frown upside down

 

 **Lee Felix:** how do i flip a D

 

 **Bang Chan:** you cant???

 

 **Lee Felix:** nvm got it

 **Lee Felix:** :ꓷ

 

 **Lee Minho:** tf

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** hyung pls answer so we can move on!

 

 **Lee Felix:** but i cant

 

 **Kim Woojin:** If you choose Chan I won’t be mad because, as his boyfriend, I think he’s really likeable too

 

 **Bang Chan:** w-woojin

 **Bang Chan:** if you were chosen I’d hype you up too

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Plus choosing one of us means choosing the other too

 

 **Bang Chan:** yes I wholeheartedly agree with you

 

 **Lee Felix:** ok then i choose woojin hyung

 

 **Bang Chan:** I’m HURT

 

 **Lee Felix:** wha-

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Chan baby nooo

 

 **Bang Chan:** I’m playing ofc everyone loves my woojin

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Loving me means loving you

 

 **Bang Chan:** awwlrihhnwowrurhrw

 

 **Kim Woojin:** <3

 

 **Lee Minho:** we get it youre gay

 **Lee Minho:** NEXT

 

 **ast_roha:** final question lets goooo

 **ast_roha:** 11) Fhree13: what’s one thing you never told anyone before?, like it isn’t a secret but something no one knows about

 

 **Lee Felix:** hmmm

 **Lee Felix:** ok so one time when i was a kid i was eating ice cream

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** woah we never knew

 

 **Lee Felix:** shhh let me finish first

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** okay fine go on

 

 **Lee Felix:** so i was eating vanilla icecream in a cone and my tooth fell off

 **Lee Felix:** i didnt feel it tho

 **Lee Felix:** so my blood was spilling on the ice cream but as i little kid all i thought was

 **Lee Felix:** “huh i never knew this was strawberry icecream” so i kept eating it

 **Lee Felix:** but then later on i felt something hard in my mouth and i spat it out and it was my tooth

 

 **Lee Minho:** wtF

 

 **Bang Chan:** no one goes as hard as baby felix eating blood flavoured ice cream

 

 **Kim Woojin:** Did you throw away the ice cream after you realised?

 

 **Lee Felix:** ofc not it was a hot day

 **Lee Felix:** i put my tooth in my pocket and ate the rest like a grateful kid

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** yeah hi what the hck

 

 **Han Jisung:** ...idk how to react

 

 **Seo Changbin:** i expected something like “i broke something in the store and walked away”

 **Seo Changbin:** but blood ice cream seems fun too

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** did it not taste like metal???

 

 **Lee Felix:** not that i remember

 

 **Han Jisung:** okay now am i the only person down to try

 

 **Yang Jeongin:** you probably are, hyung

 

 **Bang Chan:** you definitely are

 

 **Han Jisung:** sucks to be alone

 

 **Kim Woojin:** You’re alone because you wanna do something crazy

 

 **Lee Felix:** ur not alone

 **Lee Felix:** ive tried blood ice cream

 

 **Han Jisung:** yes my blood brother

 

 **Lee Felix:** aka bb

 **Lee Felix:** jisung ur my bb

 

 **Han Jisung:** hold on one second

 

_Han Jisung has added Eric Sohn to the group chat_

 

 **Han Jisung:** hi eric felix just called me his bb

 

 **Eric Sohn:** wow thats...great?

 

 **Han Jisung:** darn right it is

 **Han Jisung:** ast_roha do your thing

 

 **ast_roha:** aight (eric ily but you know i had to do it to em)

 

_ast_roha has kicked Eric Sohn from the group chat_

 

 **Lee Felix:** wait no i didnt get to talk to him

 

 **Lee Minho:** Han Jisung youre a cold man

 

 **Han Jisung:** and youre a hot one so that makes us the perfect temperature together

 

 **Bang Chan:** where did jisung get this confidence from???

 

 **Kim Woojin:** I think it’s from Felix calling him bb

 

 **Lee Minho:** did Jisung just f l i r t with me???

 **Lee Minho:** did i die and wake up in an alternate universe???

 

 **Han Jisung:** hotel??? trivago

 

 **Lee Felix:** road work ahead??? uhh yeah i sure hope it does

 

**Kim Seungmin:** moving onto my questions???

 

**ast_roha:** Right yes you got 8

 

**Bang Chan:** while a whole woochan got 1 each?

 

**Kim Woojin:** Young privilege

 

**Minho:** uGH

 

**Kim Seungmin:** okay let me hear that q now

 

**ast_roha:** 1) verityc: if you could cancel someone who and where to

 

**Kim Seungmin:** easy

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** changbin hyung

 

**Lee Felix:** changbinnie hyung

 

**Han Jisung:** changbin-hyung

 

**Seo Changbin:** me

 

**Kim Seungmin:** wow i didnt know i was so obvious

 

**Seo Changbin:** really

 

**Kim Seungmin:** okay but tbh its actually between jilix, and changbin

 

**Lee Felix:** me???

 

**Han Jisung:** us???

 

**Kim Seungmin:** id cancel jilix to the braincell store

 

**Yang Jeongin:** but its a store, hyung, they wouldnt have enough to buy a braincell each

 

**Kim Seungmin:** youre so correct

 

**Han Jisung:** gotta love being bullied

 

**Kim Seungmin:** okay but who (besides you two) disgrees with me?

 

**Lee Felix:** rlly guys? no one?

 

**Bang Chan:** :/

 

**Kim Seungmin:** exactly

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** okay but where would you cancel changbin hyung to

 

**Kim Seungmin:** hell

 

**Kim Woojin:** I thought you ruled hell

 

**Kim Seungmin:** you right

**Kim Seungmin:** idk where id cancel him to, but the farther the better

 

**Seo Changbin:** why do you hate me brother

 

**Kim Seungmin:** how dare you call me brother

 

**Bang Chan:** we’re all a family

 

**Lee Minho:** if we’re all a family then there is a hell of a lot of incest going on here

 

**Bang Chan:** …

**Bang Chan:** youre right, statement: retracted

 

**ast_roha:** okay

**ast_roha:** 2) Crazed_Kpop_BS: favorite song to slay at karaoke

 

**Kim Seungmin:** wait lemme think

 

**Kim Woojin:** I think we all already know it

 

**Yang Jeongin:** oooh is it Tomorrow, Today?

 

**Bang Chan:** yes the vocal trio sLAYED that song

 

**Kim Woojin:** I was thinking of a different song

 

**Seo Changbin:** yeah im thinking of that same song

 

**Kim Seungmin:** what song?

 

**Kim Woojin:** You really don’t know?

 

**Kim Seungmin:** my memory’s coming up a little short

**Kim Seungmin:** kinda like changbin hyung

 

**Seo Changbin:** hEY NOW

 

**Kim Seungmin:** ohhh is it allstar

 

**Lee Minho:** are you shrek

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** ???

**Hwang Hyunjin:** your favourite song???

 

**Lee Felix:** *sets up mic*

 

**Yang Jeongin:** mic test 1 2 3

**Yang Jeongin:** yes its working fine, hyungs!

 

**Kim Seungmin:** what

 

**Lee Felix:** *cocks gun twice* hold this seungmin, ull know y

 

**Han Jisung:** ahem

**Han Jisung:** *quietly into mic*  그래 날 쏴

 

**Kim Seungmin:** SXDCFVGBHJIBV

**Kim Seungmin:** bANG!!! BANG!!!

**Kim Seungmin:** 너의!!! BULLET!!! BULLET!!! BULLET!!!

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** *neck dance*

 

**Lee Felix:**

 

**Kim Seungmin:** IYGFCOUWEBASNFW so yeah i think you can tell its Tomorrow, Today

 

**Lee Minho:** lmao surrreee

 

**Kim Seungmin:** okay yeah its shoot me bc its only the biggest bop of the century

 

**ast_roha:** i agree

**ast_roha:** okay next question

**ast_roha:** 3) pickthepug:  what's the worst thing you've done?

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** seungmins too good tho

 

**Seo Changbin:** hA

 

**Kim Seungmin:** hyunjin i appreciate you for that

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** :)))

 

**Yang Jeongin:** date already

 

**Kim Seungmin:** jeongin no

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** what

 

**Yang Jeongin:** sorry something got stuck in my throat :/

**Yang Jeongin:** i meant “lets answer the question now, hyung!”

 

**Han Jisung:** one day jeongins gonna snap and expose us all

 

**Bang Chan:** i am scared of that day

 

**Kim Seungmin:** okay the worst thing ive done was when i was a few years younger

**Kim Seungmin:** and it was meeting changbin hyung

 

**Seo Changbin:** wth

 

**Kim Woojin:** Is that actually your answer?

 

**Kim Seungmin:** no

**Kim Seungmin:** the worst thing ive done is told a lie about losing my letter to someone and then the next day i wanted to get rid of all the evidence it existed so i burnt it

 

**Lee Minho:** okay but what was in the letter

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** wait hold on a second

**Hwang Hyunjin:** is that the one you were supposed to give to me

 

**Kim Seungmin:** what??? ofc not

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** oh okay let me know if you ever find the one you were supposed to give me

 

**Kim Seungmin:** sure

 

**Lee Minho:** b***h the heck

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** what

 

**Lee Minho:** nevermind

 

**Yang Jeongin:** suspicious…

 

**Lee Felix:** suspicious flex but ok

 

**Kim Seungmin:** next question please

 

**ast_roha:** 4) MaybeTheyLoveEachOther:  why do you hate Changbin so much?

 

**Kim Seungmin:** because he hasnt given me reason to think otherwise

 

**Seo Changbin:** did i give you a reason to hate me???

 

**Kim Seungmin:** no

**Kim Seungmin:** but you havent give me a reason to love you either

 

**Seo Changbin:** ???

 

**Lee Felix:** but then wouldnt u be neutral???

 

**Kim Seungmin:** i think youll find that hating a person is an easier path to pursue

 

**Lee Felix:** but its changbinnie hyung

 

**Kim Seungmin:** exactly

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** the seungbin hate is the eighth wonder of the world

 

**Lee Minho:** whats that thing rm sings?

**Lee Minho:** “if love and hate are the same words, i hate you”

 

**Bang Chan:** does seungmin secretly love changbin dearly

 

**Kim Seungmin:** no

 

**Yang Jeongin:** whats the real reason you hate him, hyung?

 

**Kim Seungmin:** there isnt any

 

**Yang Jeongin:** then shouldnt you love him instead?

 

**Kim Seungmin:** ehhh

 

**Kim Woojin:** Do you love the rest of us?

 

**Kim Seungmin:** yes i suppose

 

**Kim Woojin:** Then why not Changbin?

 

**Kim Seungmin:** i dont know

 

**Han Jisung:** this is too confusing

 

**Seo Changbin:** i agree

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** seungmin is actually a sweetheart i dont get it

 

**Seo Changbin:** neither 

 

**ast_roha:** sounds like i need to fill in a plot hole

 

**Kim Seungmin:** a what

 

**ast_roha:** Alrighty next q

**ast_roha:** 5) MaybeTheyLoveEachOther:  on a scale from one to ten how gorgeous is Hyunjin?

 

**Kim Seungmin:** but hes more than a ten

**Kim Seungmin:** hes a 12345678987654321+

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** seungmiinnn :)))))

 

**Kim Seungmin:** like, if i had a dollar for every beauty point he had, id have enough to build the technology and send changbin hyung to the farthest galaxy

 

**Seo Changbin:** why am i being dragged into this

 

**Kim Seungmin:** although im always DONE with you im never finished with you

 

**Bang Chan:** why are we ignoring sweet!seungmin

 

**Kim Woojin:** Only Seungmin would compliment his man while dragging Changbin

 

**Yang Jeongin:** his man :)

 

**Kim Seungmin:** my man?

 

**Lee Felix:** ok but did u or did u not just say hes a 12345678987654321+/10

 

**Kim Seungmin:** in my defense, he is

 

**Lee Minho:** this is so sweet Jisung compliment me

 

**Han Jisung:** youre a 10-10/10

 

**Lee Minho:** n o

 

**Han Jisung:** i used up my minho-hyung-appreciation (MHA) after calling you hot

 

**Lee Minho:** fair enough

 

**Yang Jeongin:** i bet seungmin hyung doesnt run out of HHA

 

**Kim Seungmin:** ofc i have to always appreciate my best friend

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** uwu i never run out of SA

 

**Lee Felix:** u never run out of south africa?

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** s e u n g m i n  a p p r e c i a t i o n

 

**Han Jisung:** lol hyunjin appreciation would be HA

 

**Seo Changbin:** wow hyunjin appreciation would make me feel like im being clowned

 

**Kim Seungmin:** youd probably be being clowned

 

**Seo Changbin:** let me b r e a t h e

 

**Kim Seungmin:** no

**Kim Seungmin:** next q please

 

**ast_roha:** 6) Puppy_Baekyeol_Trash_In_A_Ditch:  what’s your autobiography titled? When can I expect it to start selling in book stores near me? Can I anticipate a film adaptation?

 

**Kim Seungmin:** my autobiography would be called “searching for my friends’ braincells” and itll just be one big roast towards y’all

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** even jeongin and i? 

 

**Kim Seungmin:** maybe one or two roasts against you guys but mainly the others

 

**Han Jisung:** it’s gonna be 1% hyunjin 1%jeongin 99% changbin-hyung

 

**Kim Seungmin:** the first parts are right but its be 3% woojin hyung, 9% minho hyung, 9% chan hyung, 27%jilix and 50% changbin hyung

 

**Lee Felix:** ayy jisung we got added in as a duo

 

**Han Jisung:** thats how tight we are bro

 

**Seo Changbin:** half your book would be you roasting me???

 

**Kim Seungmin:** half of the roasting

**Kim Seungmin:** ofc ill need one paragraph about myself

 

**Yang Jeongin:** are we gonna get a film adaptation, hyung?

 

**Kim Seungmin:** yes and we’ll all play ourselves

**Kim Seungmin:** except scarlett johansson will play changbin hyung so it’s easier on the eyes

 

**Lee Minho:** scarjo can play us all

 

**Kim Seungmin:** actually no

 

**Lee Minho:** d*mn okay fine

 

**Kim Seungmin:** woojin hyung will play jisung, chan hyung will play minho hyung, minho hyung will play woojin hyung, jisung will play chan hyung, jeongin will play felix, felix will play hyunjin, and hyunjin will play jeongin

 

**Han Jisung:** yes i get to be bossy over you all

 

**Bang Chan:** hEY

 

**Kim Woojin:** I can’t believe you’d make me play Jisung

 

**Bang Chan:** oh yes I get to play minho and woojinnie plays jisung

**Bang Chan:** be prepared for heaps of flirting babe

 

**Lee Minho:** and i get to be lovey dovey with jisung 

 

**Yang Jeongin:** i have to fortnite dance all the time

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** uwu i get to be loved 24/7

 

**Seo Changbin:** okay but what will i do

 

**Kim Seungmin:** you can be extra #420

 

**Seo Changbin:** not even extra #1?

 

**Lee Felix:** lmaooo extra #420 i love it

 

**Yang Jeongin:** why do you need that many

 

**Kim Seungmin:** i actually just need 419 but oh well

 

**Seo Changbin:** what the h * c k seungmin

 

**Lee Felix:** ok but i have to play seungmins love interest

 

**Kim Seungmin:** what no you dont

 

**Hwang Hwang:** oh hahaha but in a way we still get some hyunlix bc we play hyunin

 

**Han Jisung:** oh no jilix wont be a major thing bc hyunchan is only a minor ship

 

**Kim Seungmin:** lmao i should get eric to play me 

 

**Han Jisung:** youd make eric and felix have crushes on each other?!

 

**Kim Seungmin:** what i just meant theyd be best friends

 

**Lee Felix:** i dont like eric the way you like hyunjin tho :/

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** what way is that

 

**Lee Felix:** the gay way

 

**Kim Seungmin:** nEXT Q

 

**ast_roha:** L O L

**ast_roha:** 7) Rushi_Rush: Tell Changbin truthfully if you like him or not. List the reasons why for liking him or not liking him. BE HONEST!

 

**Kim Seungmin:** didnt we already get a q like this

 

**Bang Chan:** okay so lets change it up then

**Bang Chan:** tell changbin everything you like about him

**Bang Chan:** if you say anything negative then ill expose your texts to me from last night

 

**Kim Seungmin:** WHAT THE HCK HYUNG DONT

 

**Bang Chan:** :)

 

**Kim Seungmin:** OKAY FINE

 

**Seo Changbin:** im listening

 

**Kim Seungmin:** i… like how comfortable we all are around you when we see you in person

**Kim Seungmin:** and i like your lyrics

 

**Seo Changbin:** uwu seungmin i thought you hated me

 

**Kim Seungmin:** …

 

**Bang Chan:** s e u n g m i n

 

**Kim Seungmin:** ...i dont hate you

 

**Seo Changbin:** uwu seungmin does this mean you love your hyung

 

**Kim Seungmin:** ...for the sake of my texts, i cannot answer that

 

**Seo Changbin:** okay then list two more things

 

**Kim Seungmin:** sIGH

**Kim Seungmin:** youre a fun person and youre cool

 

**Bang Chan:** good thatll be all

 

**Kim Seungmin:** ive never struggled so much in my life

 

**Seo Changbin:** seungminnie youre too sweet uwu

 

**Kim Seungmin:** save me someone

**Kim Seungmin:** why is no one else talking

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** too busy taking screenshots oops

 

**Lee Minho:** preach

 

**Kim Woojin:** The Baby Changbin jumped out just then

 

**Han Jisung:** baby changbin lmao

 

**Lee Felix:** baby changbiiinnn

 

**Seo Changbin:** : >

 

**Kim Seungmin:** yuck ast_roha ask the next q while i bleach my eyes

 

**Yang Jeongin:** i can’t believe we saw baby changbin over text for once!

 

**ast_roha:** does he only do it in person?

 

**Yang Jeongin:** aegyo doesn’t seem to work well over text

 

**Bang Chan:** yeah he just ends up sounding like a furry

 

**ast_roha:** ...ill just ask the next q

**ast_roha:** 8) Fhree13: who took the longest time for you to get close to in the group?

 

**Seo Changbin:** was it me im guessing it was me

 

**Kim Seungmin:** surprisingly no

 

**Seo Changbin:** oh what

 

**Lee Minho:** i expected him to say something like

**Lee Minho:** we arent even near close

 

**Bang Chan:** okay but same

 

**Kim Seungmin:** it took me a long time to get close to jisung 

 

**Han Jisung:** w h a t

**Han Jisung:** i was one of the first people after jeongin to meet you

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** lmao yeah i met you the same time jisung did but we hit it off

 

**Lee Minho:** one day i wanna know how all of you met

 

**ast_roha:** omg yes i need to make one shots and put them in this series

 

**Lee Minho:** you need to make what

 

**ast_roha:** nothing go tell us why jisung took a long time to get close to

 

**Kim Seungmin:** because after i met them he kept giving me weird looks

**Kim Seungmin:** which also kind of made it hard to get close to felix

 

**Lee Felix:** so im also one of the longest times to get close to???

 

**Kim Seungmin:** no because i knew you shorter than jisung

 

**Lee Felix:** makes sense

 

**Kim Woojin:** I noticed the weird looks too

 

**Lee Minho:** what were the looks like

 

**Kim Seungmin:** a really creepy smile

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** i apologise once again

 

**Kim Seungmin:** its okay you hit him quite a lot for them

 

**Han Jisung:** it HURT hyunjin

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** you deserved it

 

**Yang Jeongin:** i met you all (minus seungmin and hyunjin) a little afterwards but i still remember the creepy smile…

 

**Han Jisung:** it was completely justified

 

**Kim Seungmin:** how???

 

**Han Jisung:** the only person that outright knows is me :)

**Han Jisung:** unless you read my mystery letter :)

 

**Kim Woojin:** I might

 

**Han Jisung:** but then again what if its not that juicy? wouldnt want to waste the opportunity to read a better one :)

 

**Kim Woojin:** Quit playing mind games with me, kid

 

**Kim Seungmin:** thats why i found it hard to get close with you

**Kim Seungmin:** question: answered

 

**Yang Jeongin:** I JUST REMEMBERED MY QUESTIONS ARE NEXT :DDDD

 

**Kim Seungmin:** oh right

 

**ast_roha:** break time guys

 

**Kim Seungmin:** okay see ya

 

**Lee Minho:** bye

 

**Yang Jeongin:** DDD:

 

**ast_roha:** im playing, uwu child here:

**ast_roha:** 1) MaybeTheyLoveEachOther:  how are you the cutest but one the most savage of the group?

 

**Yang Jeongin:** being the cutest one isn’t hard :)

 

**Lee Minho:** Jeongin is actually such a savage but he represses it

 

**Yang Jeongin:** because i dont want to make you guys mad

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** uwu what a sweet boy

 

**Kim Seungmin:** savage jeongin is my favourite jeongin

 

**Seo Changbin:** all he does is make fun of my height

 

**Kim Woojin:** And he has all that brutal honesty

 

**Han Jisung:** he called me ugly once and i still think about it 

 

**Yang Jeongin:** i still think it too!

 

**Han Jisung:** i said think ABOUT it

 

**Yang Jeongin:** i know :)

 

**Bang Chan:** so proud of jeongin for being savage

 

**Lee Felix:** ur all acting surprised as if all the “angels” in this group arent all demons

 

**Kim Woojin:** Does that include me?

 

**Lee Felix:** y e s

 

**Lee Minho:** am i an angel

 

**Kim Seungmin:** you skipped right past the angel stage and went straight to demon

 

**Lee Minho:** thank you

 

**Kim Seungmin:** anytime

 

**Seo Changbin:** i used to want to be one of the savages but im just the target now

 

**Yang Jeongin:** it’s because you’re an easy one too!

 

**Seo Changbin:** ouch

 

**Yang Jeongin:** next please!

 

 **ast_roha:** 2) MaybeTheyLoveEachOther: What's it like being the baby of the group?

**ast_roha:** and there was a similar q asked so yeet

**ast_roha:** “ How do u feel about being the baby of the group? Is it nice or annoying etc?”

 

**Yang Jeongin:** it can get excessive but it definitely has its perks!

 

**Lee Minho:** like what

 

**Yang Jeongin:** i get a lot of love and protection from every hyung

 

**Bang Chan:** and rightfully so

 

**Kim Woojin:** Agreed

 

**Han Jisung:** anyone who wants to cross jeongin has to fight me first

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** and when they win that fight theyll have to fight me too

 

**Han Jisung:** rude flex but okay

 

**Kim Seungmin:** and when they cant bring it in themselves to fight hyunjin, theyll have to fight me

 

**Lee Minho:** *when they win against hyunjin

**Lee Minho:** and when they win the fight against sweet!Seungmin, theyll have to fight me

 

**Seo Changbin:** and when they win against minho theyll have to fight me

 

**Kim Seungmin:** okay but theyll definitely win against you

 

**Seo Changbin:** does anyone hear anything

 

**Kim Seungmin:** clean your dam ears

 

**Seo Changbin:** clean your dam mouth

 

**Kim Woojin:** No fighting, kids

**Kim Woojin:** Unless it’s to defend Jeongin

 

**Lee Felix:** if they somehow beat changbinnie hyung theyll have to fight me too

 

**Kim Woojin:** Yeah, and if they beat Felix, they’ll have to fight me

 

**Bang Chan:** and if they beat woojin then I guess theyre gonna regret ever crossing me

 

**Han Jisung:** wait why do you last four have “if” instead of “when”

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** yeah wth

 

**Kim Seungmin:** they think we’ll lose

 

**Lee Minho:** what makes you think i cant scratch a b

 

**Seo Changbin:** just because you can scream at them doesnt mean youll win

 

**Bang Chan:** if they land one punch on you then its over

 

**Lee Minho:** ...i guess thats fair

 

**Han Jisung:** why are the other four “if”

 

**Lee Felix:** have u seen changbinnie hyungs arms

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** trrruuuuueee

 

**Seo Changbin:** exactly

 

**Han Jisung:** i suppose i understand lix bc he did martial arts

 

**Seo Changbin:** felix could be the scariest person ever

 

**Kim Seungmin:** ha what

 

**Seo Changbin:** he has that glare, the deep voice, and does martial arts

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** thanks now im craving rebel!felix in a bandana fighting bad people

 

**Han Jisung:** same

 

**Bang Chan:** why do you crave this what

 

**Han Jisung:** its reasonable

 

**Bang Chan:** well I’m craving bad*ss woojin bc he did kendo so he could impale a b

 

**Kim Woojin:** I wouldn’t put it that way but thanks, babe.

 

**Bang Chan:** :)

 

**Lee Minho:** and we dont need to question why Chan hyung is the final boss level

 

**Kim Woojin:** He will snap you in half

**Kim Woojin:** Have you s e e n that physique

 

**Bang Chan:** awww ty

 

**Seo Changbin:** ew

 

**Yang Jeongin:** see? all my hyungs are protective, even tho i just muted the gc while i made a second sandwich!

 

**Lee Minho:** okay but what the hell

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** its okay we dont wanna distract you from your food

 

**Yang Jeongin:** thanks

 

**Bang Chan:** eat well, kid

 

**Yang Jeongin:** i will!

 

**ast_roha:** 4) Puppy_Baekyeol_Trash_In_A_Ditch:  I have a scenario: you’re being held captive at sword-point by a group of rebel salmon. They are from a species of giant pink salmon (as in they are human sized) that is currently being oppressed by their merman king who’s ultimate goal is to make the species he lords over subservient to his kind. The group holding you hostage is fighting to try and overthrow this diabolical monarch, but they need you keep you in a sealed chamber (includes free replenishable oxygen, nice!) with no doors or windows or regular escape of any kind as a bargaining chip. They have a video of only your torso up and showed the king said video where they disguised you as his son. The son went on a hunting trip, and he hadn’t been home in a few days. If they can convince the king that you are indeed his son and he needs to leave the kingdom, then you will be free to leave, but there is the chance that the king will find out and have you all beheaded. There is a lot at stake. Do you want to wait it out and cooperate with the salmon-folk, or are you going to escape and leave them to flounder about? If you do try to escape, how would you do so?

 

**Kim Seungmin:** woah what

 

**Lee Felix:** hold on i cant read

 

**Han Jisung:** thats one long question

 

**Bang Chan:** oddly specific

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** lmAo i got up to “rebel salmon” and lost it

 

**Yang Jeongin:** okay so id definitely help because i want the salmon folk and merpeople to be equal. ofc theres a huge risk but thats okay because if the salmon are beheaded then more sushi yay, and if im beheaded i wont be able to feel the pain because ill be dead. i think if we get the video of me as a full human and say something like “father, a sea witch has cursed me into having legs and you need to help me change back!” then we could possible draw him out, because he seems to love merpeople and wouldnt want a human son. if he doesnt want to “change me back” then ill threaten to tell the rest of the merpeople what happened. once hes drawn out, we call the real son back and we talk some sense into him, making sure hes a kind ruler before forcing the king to retire. If the son is just as bad then we find a nice merperson or salmon to properly rule. once im free ill be sure to always check back in with them once a year to make sure everything is good

 

**Lee Minho:** woah thats a long question

**Lee Minho:** WHAT THE H*CK HOWD YOU TYPE SO FAST

 

**Bang Chan:** I HAVENT EVEN FINISHED READING THE Q

 

**Kim Woojin:** I couldn’t have done it better, Jeongin

 

**Han Jisung:** HE ANSWERED SO QUICK IM SHOOK

 

**Seo Changbin:** i personally wouldnt have done anything bc why would i need to risk my life for fish

 

**Yang Jeongin:** but they need your help :(

 

**Seo Changbin:** no they need YOUR help

**Seo Changbin:** i dont hAVe to anything

 

**Lee Felix:** true neutral

 

**Han Jisung:** who cares about both species when i could just eat sushi

 

**Kim Seungmin:** okay so youre just gonna kill the salmon

 

**Han Jisung:** if im that hungry yeah

 

**Lee Felix:** chaotic neutral

 

**Lee Minho:** who cares about either when i could destroy them all and become king 

 

**Lee Felix:** chaotic evil

**Lee Felix:** jeongins answer is chaotic good

 

**Kim Woojin:** Really? I think it’s more of Lawful Good because he didn’t really break any rules asidefrom tricking the king

 

**Han Jisung:** true

 

**Yang Jeongin:** ooo im lawful good

 

**Kim Woojin:** Chan’s more of a chaotic good

 

**Bang Chan:** i would FIGHT the merman king

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** wait i want an alignment

 

**Kim Seungmin:** same

 

**Han Jisung:** woojin-hyung is neutral good

 

**Lee Minho:** that sounds like the least good good

 

**Lee Felix:** nah its the most

 

**Kim Woojin:** Thanks, I’d help both salmon and merpeople so they can all get along

 

**Yang Jeongin:** seungmin hyung is neutral evil

 

**Kim Seungmin:** thanks

 

**Seo Changbin:** hed roast the fish

 

**Han Jisung:** ayy is he making my sushi

 

**Kim Seungmin:** id escape and if that means making sushi in the process then oh well

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** oof

 

**Bang Chan:** I cant place felix and hyunjin if were all supposed to be our own thing

 

**Yang Jeongin:** all thats left is lawful neutral and lawful evil and neither seem lawful evil

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** id help the salmon but i dont like how the merking is abusing his power

 

**Lee Felix:** im not sure if id help bc they could get caught and beheaded or arrested

 

**Bang Chan:** hmmm

 

**Kim Woojin:** Jeongin’s answer was Lawful Good but he’s Lawful Evil

 

**Yang Jeongin:** im evil?

 

**Seo Changbin:** youre savage

 

**Yang Jeongin:** ill take it

 

**Han Jisung:** okay so hyunjins lawful good and felix is lawful neutral

 

**Bang Chan:** perfect

 

**Lee Felix:** yeet ok

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** sweet

 

**ast_roha:** 5) Fhree13:  Do you think your gonna grow up taller than most of the members in the group?

 

**Yang Jeongin:** definitely!

 

**Seo Changbin:** well i already know whats coming

 

**Yang Jeongin:** ive already passed changbin, jisung, felix, and chan hyungs

 

**Kim Seungmin:** weve all passed changbin hyung

 

**Seo Changbin:** yup there it is

 

**Yang Jeongin:** i still have time to grow so i might be able to pass minho hyung and woojin hyung

**Yang Jeongin:** im not sure about seungmin hyung and hyunjin hyung though…

 

**Han Jisung:** none of us can pass hyunjin

 

**Kim Seungmin:** especially not-

 

**Lee Minho:** omg Changbin killed him before he could finish

 

**Seo Changbin:** can confirm

 

**Lee Felix:** i used to be taller than jeongin

 

**Yang Jeongin:** not anymore :)

 

**Bang Chan:** same

 

**Han Jisung:** i wasnt

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** i think were all ignoring how short jisung is too

 

**Kim Woojin:** Yeah, he’s only 2cm taller than Changbin

 

**Han Jisung:** i know :/

 

**Seo Changbin:** wth then why dont you make fun of jisung

 

**Han Jisung:** they do

 

**Yang Jeongin:** just for different reasons!

 

**Han Jisung:** bros?

 

**Seo Changbin:** ...bros, i suppose

 

**Lee Felix:** *supbros

 

**Han Jisung:** ayyyy

 

**Lee Felix:** ayyyy

 

**Seo Changbin:** i dont wanna be bros anymore

 

**Lee Minho:** you wanna be something more

 

**Han Jisung:** super bros

 

**Yang Jeongin:** :/

 

**Seo Changbin:** no

 

**Lee Felix:** super+bros = supbros

 

**Han Jisung:** ayyyy

 

**Lee Felix:** ayyyy

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** *suphoes

 

**Lee Felix:** ayyyy

 

**Han Jisung:** no lix youre a bro not a hoe

 

**Yang Jeongin:** hes both

 

**Lee Felix:** jeongin why

 

**Yang Jeongin:** why not

 

**ast_roha:** Okay since that’s answered, let’s take a break before the couples/groups/etc questions

**ast_roha:** This is already long enough

 

**Yang Jeongin:** okay!

 

**Bang Chan:** I cant wait to get more

 

**Lee Minho:** same

 

**Bang Chan:** stop you got more than me

 

**ast_roha:** Theres a chance i forgot to ask you some qs

 

**Bang Chan:** WHAT

 

**Kim Woojin:** Even me?

 

**ast_roha:** ...yes

 

**Seo Changbin:** yay

 

**Bang Chan:** stop you got more than woojin and i

 

**Seo Changbin:** i still want more tho

 

**Lee Minho:** selfish hoe

 

**Seo Changbin:** we’re all selfish hoes

 

**Kim Woojin:**  You guys use that word too much

 

**Seo Changbin:** hoes?

 

**Lee Felix:** hoes?

 

**Han Jisung:** hoes?

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** hoes?

 

**Yang Jeongin:** hoes?

 

**Kim Seungmin:** hoes?

 

**Lee Minho:** hoes?

 

**Bang Chan:** hoes?

 

**Kim Woojin:** You too, Chan?

 

**Lee Minho:** why does that remind me of something

 

**Kim Seungin:** et tu, brute?

 

**Kim Woojin:** Et tu, Chan?

 

 **Bang Chan:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Bang Chan:** when in rome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay aufejdkbds that took forever to rewrite bc ive been procrastinating even though chans voice lingers in my head. its hella long bc felix got heaps of questions wow. also time to get back to the plot that i pulled out of the trash! tell me how lame i am on my inactive social medias
> 
> my dead ig: ast.roha  
> my dead twt: cokesunbaenim  
> 


End file.
